A Student's Blues
by Fujiko-the-cute08
Summary: Base in a Filipino song entitled: Estudyante Blues. Gilbert is always getting pissed off by his family and his teachers,until he meets Elizaveta... and Natalya was a victim of bullying, how will Toris comfort her? PruHun, SpaBel, Fem!USxUK, LietBel(Belarus) Beware of Spain's naughtiness...
1. My Worst Nightmares

Aiyah! I'm back! Here's my first non-selfcest fanfic for Hetalia!(As promised!) This story was based on a Filipino song entitled: Estudyante Blues. I hope you enjoy my story! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

* * *

Gilbert's POV

_6:30 am_

_Beep! Beep!_

"GILBERT BEISCHMIDT! GET YOUR BUTT OF OF YOUR BED RIGHT NOW!" Mom cried as she pull the sheets of blankets off me.

"Just look at the time!** It's** **6:30**!" '

"What?! Holy shit I'm late!" I jumped out of my bed and take my shower and change my clothes."You're always like that Gilbert! why don't change and act mature like your little _bruder, _Ludwig?" She is always like that she always gives a lot of attention to my little brother Ludwig. "Mom, where's Ludwig?"

"Oh, he's already at school. Hurry up you'll be late!" She replied.

"Ye'mph I'mph smorryph" I said as I was biting my bread while tying my shoes. I finished my bread and was getting ready "I'm ready, bye mom" I kissed her cheek and drove to my school, where my worst nightmares happens.

I always got scolded by my teachers and sometimes my grades were very low. Good thing I have friends like Antonio and Francis. Looks like I've been left out from them because they have already girlfriends while I have none.

I arrived to my school and parked my car and ran fast to my room. I check my watch _**ITS 7:30!**_ "Shit I'm late!"

* * *

Normal POV

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

"Present!"

"Amelia Jones?"

"THE HEROINE IS HERE!" everybody just sigh,

"Okay, let's continue, Francis Bonnefoy?" said Mr. Julius Antique

"Here, _monsieur_"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

No response,

"Mr. Beilschmidt?"

No response.

"Oh well, I guess he's-"

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Gilbert shouted, panting. The entire students look at him and the room was fill with silence. "Why Gilbert, you're late again isn't you've done this **30 TIMES IN A ROW!**" Mr. Julius spat at him.

"_Es tut mir leid, _sir!" he said bowing his head down and a slight blush because he's disappointed. He saw Antonio and Francis laughing, covering their mouth to hold it. _You owe me big time, _he thought darkly.

"let us change the mood for a while, class, today, you will have a new student from Hungary. Please do come in Ms. Hedevary."

"Pfft, just another ordinary student," Gibert sigh resting his chin on his hand, looking through the window.

"Excuse me?" the teacher asked sternly.

"Nothing I was just talking to myself." The door slid open and a lady stepped in. she has a long, brown, wavy hair with a pink flower on her bangs. She had emerald green eyes that were sparkling. _Wow, she's hot! _Gilbert thought and glued his eyes on her.

"Hello my name is Elizaveta Hedevary and I came up from Hungary, please to meet you" she smiled showing her white, sparkling teeth which Gilbert made blushed more. "Hey, _mon ami_, what are those blush that I see?" teased Francis poking at Gilbert's cheek. "Knock it off Frenchie!" Gilbert pushed his hands away from him.

"Don't worry _mi amigo!_ We'll help you capture that _chica's corazon!_" Antonio winked and patted his back. "Danke, you guys were my most awesome best friends ever!" he said forgetting about what happened lately.

Gilbert had Antonio and Francis since they were in sixth grade. The trio are always got detention or suspension from their principal, Mr. George Germano for sneaking in the girl's locker room, vandalizing or having fights with others. Their friendship is just strong.

"Just choose your seat Elizaveta," said Mr. Julius . she sit right next to a girl who has a short blonde hair with a green ribbon and green eyes."Hello! My name is Bella! Please to meet you!" she said smiling offering her hand. Elizaveta was about to reached for her hand but she was cut by a hyperactive girl who has short blonde hair like Bella but it has two red star hairclips on both sides.

"I'm Amelia and I'm the heroine in this class we could be grate friends!" she said shaking her hand fast.

"I.. uh.."

SMACK!

"OW! Bella that hurt!" she said "Try to be a less hyper will you, Amy?"

Bella asked. "No, its okay, my Name is Elizaveta, you can call me Liz." she replied. "Okay, back to the situation, Mr. Beilschmidt, since you are loyal to be late in my class, I would like to talk to your mom this Saturday," he said checking his schedule. "What?! That's unfair!" he said standing on his own seat. "well, you deserve it. So,class that's it for now, your next teacher is here. Goodbye children, " he said.

"Goodbye and thank you Mr. Antique,"

"Hey, I'm not a stinking child anymore!" whispered Amelia. "Oh yeah? But your acting just like one Amy!" Arthur said. "Shut it Mr. Thick Brows! It doesn't mean that you're the class president you have the rights to stop a heroine like me!" she pouted. "You're cute when you did that Ms.-acting-heroine-even-though-she's-not!" he teased.

"Argh! You're such a VILLAIN!"she spat "Nuh-uh, remember, there's _**no hero if there's no villain!**_" he point at her. She pouted again. "Aw, you're cute when you did that!"

"Mr. Kirkland, Ms. Jones, would you like to continue your fairy tale moment at the principal's office?" asked Mr. Aberdeen. "Uhm no, sorry sir," they puzzled.

They have their Calculus test with Mr. Howard Aberdeen within 20 minutes and checked their papers. "Class, I see that the results of your tests were getting lower. But one of you got the highest score, and he is Toris Laurinaitis he got 95 out of 100. Congratulations."

Everybody clapped their hands "Thank you Mr. Aberdeen" he said. "Hey, Do you have your _special someone_ that give you inspiration and you've got a high score?" teased Matthias. "Well I guess there is someone." He said looking at Natalya who was doing sketching on a piece of paper. He sigh and hoping that she would like him as she had feelings for her brother.

* * *

Toris is the smartest in class. He knows everything especially in doing strategies. (I've read it on wiki.)

"Well, that settles it for now. Goodbye class, you may now have your break." He said.

"Oh, thank God! Somebody give me a blood transfusion coz my nose was flooding with blood with that fucking test!" Lovino complained. " ~Ve, fratello, you're so smart its just you're LAZY." Said his brother, Feliciano. "Fuck off Feli," Lovin cursed.

"Uhm, excuse me Mr. Beilschmidt," called Mr. Aberdeen, Gilbert stoped in his tracks.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm worried about you're your grades, Gilbert. Last time you've got a D minus on your seatwork and an F on your test today." He said as he was checking Gilbert's papers. "But sir, your test were always hard!" Gilbert complained.

"I know your smart Gilbert," he patted him on his back. "It's just our lazy and better start reading your books more," he said "Yes sir, I will do my best" he said sliding the door.

* * *

Gilbert was studying on an International School named Hetalia World Academy where most students came from other different countries. Each continental student has a color coding for their uniform. For example, the Europeans they have dark blue, for the Asians, they have red, for the Africans they have green and so on. Each continent has also different classes. Their school was very big and has a swimming pool, football field and a soccer field. Since it was an International school, they are free to their own language and religion.

It is break time when Antonio called Gilbert by a tree.

"_¡Oi, Mi Amigo!" _

Footnote:

Mr. Howard Aberdeen- the spy who helped England from escaping

Mr. Julius Antique-Rome Antique

Mr. George Germano- Germania

Well I hope you like my story! Its kinda boring at first but I will brainstorm for a while. , Please Review! If you don't…. (^ι^)kolkolkolokolkolokolokol hehehe!


	2. Meeting The Trio

Yow I'm back with another chapter! Geez please review if you have some ideas! \ (Д)/

Normal POV

"_¡Oi, mi amigo!_" Antonio called

"What is it, Toni?"giving him a light slap on his back.

"So, what's your plan to Liz?" he asked.

"I don't know. You guys promised me that you would help me." Gilbert narrowed his eyes at him.

"_Oui, _and I have plans for that!" Francis smirked.

* * *

Elizabeta's POV

Bella, Amy and I were walking on the campus. They were touring me around the school while telling me the rules and guidelines around here, until we saw a scary-looking emo girl under a shaded tree. But she is really pretty, she has long, platinum hair with a white ribbon on the top of her hair and she has purple eyes that were glowing under the shade. Its just only her facial expressions were creepy.

"Hey, why don't we guys approach her?" I asked Amy. I was heading to the tree when she stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I blinked

"Are you crazy?! That girl over there has a bipolar disorder and she creeps every people who goes near to her brother!" she whispered like she was yelling at me.

"What?! But that's incest!" I exclaimed

"Yeah that's why we should be careful at her." Bella warned at me. I took pity of her and decided to have a conversation with her.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Amy cried. I just ignored her and decided to talk to her.

"Hello! My name is Elizaveta, nice to meet you!" I smiled. She just looked at me grumpily and turned her head as if I didn't say anything.

"Natalya"

"Well, Natalya, what a pretty name! I'm a new student, why don't you tour me for a while?" I smiled. "Just go away" she said"We could be great friends!" I said,

"Friends?" she repeated, "Yeah, why don't you join us?" I drag her out from the tree and introduce her to Amy and Bella.

"Hey you guys! I would like you to meet Natalya, Natalya, here are my friends, Bella and Amy."

"Hi… my name is Bella" she said looking a bit scared"

"Hello,"

"Yo! The name's Amy" she pointed at herself "And you can call me a heroine if you like!"

"Here we go again," I sigh deeply.

"So, uhm, how's your relationship between your brother?" Bella asked.

"Well, I just really love my _vanya_, Ivan, and I would not allow any girl to touch him. EVEN YOU" she glared at her and I hear her gulp.

"But I heard that there's a love triangle going between the two!" Amy whispered to my ear.

"Oh, really?

"Yeah, Toris has a huge crush on Natalya but Natalya has a crush on his brother but even how much would Toris would court her, she just ignores him because Toris and Ivan has a good relationship with each other." She continued.

"So that's why" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Natalya said. I want to change the topic but looks like Amy got it first. "Hey Bella, how's your relationship with Antonio?" she asked. "Well, uhm, we're just okay, he's sweet, kind and passionate." She blushed.

"What?! I didn't know you have a relationship with Antonio!" I cried

"Yeah, there is one time that when Bella was playing the badminton tournament , and Antonio steals the stage from the game host and played his guitar on stage just to let everybody know that he loves her! Even the game announcer liked the song and it was aired NATIONWIDE!" Natalya squealed.

"Wow, I never saw her squealed like a fangirl before" Amy mumbled

"OMG that was so sweet!" I said holding Bella's hand tightly.

"Yeah, thanks we even won did won the tournament after that! But my brother Lars is always protective, he always get in the line when he sees us together hanging out. that's why I have my limits with Antonio." She sighs deeply.

"What a torture!" Amy cried. "C'mon, we're livin' in a democratic country! We can do what we want!"

"How 'bout you Amy? How's your relationship with Arthur huh?" Bella teased her.

"Oh my God, don't tell me, Amy you too?!" I cried.

"What?! What unheroic question is that?! We're just friends and we used to fight a lot!" Amy said _blushing_. We just continued the conversation when a group of guys waking towards us.

One was an albino; he has white, platinum, silver hair that shines through the sunlight, crimson eyes and pale skin. He seems like pretty hot. The other guy has a light tanned skin, green eyes and had a messy, brown hair. And the last guy has a long blonde, wavy hair that was tied in a ponytail with a thin, red ribbon and he has blue-purple eyes and has little specks of beard on his chin.

* * *

Normal POV

The trio went to the girls to start a conversation "Man, do you think I can do this?" Gilbert asked nervously. "Don't worry Gibo, you'll be alright" Francis winked at him.

"Oh my gosh! It's the Bad Touch Trio!" squealed Amy.

"The what?" Elizaveta asked.

"Uuh, why don't we leave them for a sec, shall we, Natalya?" Amy said and her tone was as if she did that on purpose. "Right," Natalya replied getting her point. "Hello! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, the most awesome here at Hetalia World Academy, nice to meet you! so, you're a new student here right?" he offered his hand for a shake.

"Yes, I am! My name is Elizaveta Hedevary, call me Liz. It's a pleasure to meet an awesome guy like you!" she shook his hand.

"Thank you _fraülen _for that awesome phrase! Oh, by the way, these are my awesome friends, Antonio and Francis." He smiled.

"_Bonjour mon cherie_" Francis said as he gave her a kiss on her hand which made Elizaveta hit his face with her knee. "Ow, ow! Sorry!" Francis pleaded.

"_¡Amigo! _Are you alright?" Antonio asked and helped him get up while Francis wipe a small smear blood from his mouth.

"Oh my! I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I'm not just used to be kissed by a guy so… uhm… I'm really sorry!" she said panicking.

"No… Its okay… I'm fine," he said trying to comfort himself.

"Wow! You're an martial artist?!" Bella asked.

"Well, uh… kinda, I study martial arts for my self-defense and because I'm a little bit tomboy-ish." She blushed and was embarrassed for what she did.

"Looks like it would be hard for us to make it Gilbo," Antonio whispered to his ear.

"Uhm , excuse me? What are you guys talking about?" Elizaveta was eavesdropping.

"Oh, its nothing, _chica_. _¡Hola! Mi nombre es Antonio! _Nice to meet you _hermosa!_" he smiled showing off his teeth. Then he turned to Bella and smirked. "I'm sure you have already know about Bella and I?" he wraps his muscular arms around Bella's tiny waist, causing her to blush.

"Yeah! I know! You guys were so sweet! Natalya said EVERYTHING" Elizaveta said it loudly.

"Really? That creepy girl told every thing?" Gilbert asked

"Hey don't say that! All she need is only love and care from her family and US, her friends." Liz protested. "So you befriended a psycho bitch?" Francis grinned.

"I told you she's not a psycho bitch!" Liz smacked head very hard. "I did that ON PURPOSE" she give him a death glare and Francis gulped.

"By the way, _¿Donde Estan tus amigas Lizzie?_" Antonio asked.

Okay! That's it! (¬.¬) I've made my day-dreamed chapter. Actually I only got this idea when we performed the song Estudyante Blues on our practice on _Banda Kawayan_ it is actually a band who plays instruments from bamboo in my country the Philippines! \(ôДô)/ *just advertising ehehehe* Don't be afraid to tell you suggestions! /(~o~)\

Donde estan tus amigos?-where are your friends Lizzie?

i just based my translations ton Google Translate! so if you think that I'm wrong, sorry! /

Please review! I'M CHECKING (^J^) kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol….. ehehehe…


	3. A Psycho and A Hero

Yow I'm back with another chapter! Geez please review if you have some ideas! \ (Д)/

Amelia's POV

Natalya and I decided to go to the library to read books. I went to the graphic novel section while she goes to the tragedy section. She was really an emo and kinda creepy. I saw the comic book of the famous duo The Hardy Boys. They were actually brothers their names were Joe and Frank Hardy. They don't have any super powers like most of the super heroes had. But they can still save other people and solve their cases.

I was about to get the book when I also feel another pull of the other side of the book. I moved the book to my right and saw Arthur.

"Still reading comic books Amy?" he asked.

"Yeah, and so?" I spat back.

"So would you mind if we read this together?" he asked me like a gentleman and made me _blushed_. "Wh-why would I join a villain like you?"I said trying to hide my blush. "I'm no villain you git! But remember some heroes ask help from their villains," he get the book and walked away.

"Yeah right," I said brushing my hair with my pocket mirror. I just saw in the reflection that he smirked at me. But I just ignored him.

Our library was very huge! The shelves were very tall that you could need a ladder to find the book you want to read. I climbed up the ladder to find another book to read and it was on the 16th row and the shelf was 20 feet!

I was going to get the book when I ran out of balance.

"GAH!-"

_Bump! _

"OH GOD! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE! I'M NOT READY YET!"

"Shh! Amy! It's alright! You're safe now." I turned around and saw Arthur carrying me, bridal style. "Shh, Amy, you're in a library!" Arthur whispered like he was scolding me.

"Ms. Jones kindly minimize your voice please?" the librarian said. "Sorry," I whispered. I noticed that he was still carrying me! "Hey, get off me you villain!" I pushed him away he lowered me gently. "Still calling me a villain huh? I just catch you from falling from that bloody bookshelf and you're the one gets mad at me?! Who's now the villain huh?" he scolded at me and I just remained silent.

He walked away but I stopped him. "Hey, maybe you're right I'm sorry," I said bowed down, not making any eye contact. "No, its okay." he smiled and read his book.

Natalya's POV

I am just reading at the library silently the book of tragic story of Macbeth. I just really find tragic stories REALLY ENTERTAINING…

Buy guess what is my MOST FAVORITE GENRE,

I LOVE GORE!

I really like it! especially when someone beheaded a person then there would be a pool f blood all over its body, or maybe a zombie that is tearing an innocent human into pieces, and my most favorite part… is that when a guy is being smashed in to a slashing machine while his flesh was flying all over the place!

I was laughing creepily and I noticed that people around me pisses me off.

"Hey, you know what? I've heard that one is a gore-loving bitch" whispered a lady.

"Yeah, I've heard she is very obsessed with he brother!" said another.

Yes, I was probably get pissed off by the school because of my bipolar disorder. But I thank God that have my famiyl with me, and Elizaveta who offers herself to become my friend.

"Hi there!" Toris sit right next to me to read a book. Shit! I really hate that guy! _Vanya_ use yo talk with him a lot than me! Outs just I'm jealous to him so I just ignored him.

"So, uhm, I've heard that your brother will get mechanics for his course in college!" he said "I know! Just go away!" I dumped the book in front of him. I called Amy and dragged her out from the library.

"H-hey wait! I didn't even start a chapter!" she cried "What the hell were you doing lately and you didn't even start a chapter?!" I asked angrily storming out on the corridor, when somebody stopped me.

"Just what the hell is your problem?!" I turned around and it was Toris. I slapped his face and saw many students want to watch the show.

"YOU! its YOU okay!" I shouted. His face was just blank and a bit shocked.

"Its you because _vanya_ always hang out with you, talked to you and even depending on you than me! ME! His VERY OWN SISTER! And even _sestra!_ When he needs her help, he always ask help to her!" I shouted, tears rolling down from my face while students began to whisper to one another.

"No, he wouldn't do that, HE LOVE YOU, even your sister cares about you," he said wiping my tears from my face.

"No! You don't understand! You don't have any siblings so how could you still understand me?!" I pound my fists on his chest, but he stopped me.

"Listen! listen to me! You have your family and you got US, your friends who care about you!" he shouted and more whispers around the campus.

"Actually, I-I envy you, Natalya…" I was totally in shocked for what he said, still many tears rolling down to my face, and I don't understand him why.

"You've got a lot of friends who cares about you but you're blind and you cannot see it with your naked eye, remember even your sister was afraid of you because you are obsessed with your, brother? She always defends you by the rumors passing by. While me, just a loner, only child who doesn't have anyone who defends me but only me!" he sighs and pauses for a moment.

"Good thing you still have your siblings who cares about you and your new friends that hang out with you in this school! So try not to be a fool of a psycho bitch who creeps other people! Just ignore the rumors that you hear form this school and don't be afraid to ask help from your friends like Amy!" we both looked at Amy and she gave us a wide smile.

Just like that he scolded at me in front of many students, he sigh and wipes the tears again. I cant take it anymore, and I buried my face on his face in shame.

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" Mr. Germano yelled and the students give way to the principal.

"Ms. Arlovskaya, are you alright? Is there any thing wrong?" I didn't reply and I was still hiding my face I shame.

"It's alright Mr. Germano, she just let off her anger at me." Toris defended me stroking my hair. "Oh, okay, just talk to me if you need anything Ms. Arlovskaya." He said

"WHAT ARE YOU STUDENTS DOING HERE?! IT'S ALMOST TIME, GO BACK TO YOUR CLASSES NOW!" Mr. Germano shouted, his voice echoed to the whole corridors making the students ran out.

Normal POV

Its time for their P.E class with Mr. Adolf H. Jr. He is their P.E class and he is very strict when it gets to rules. When you ignore them or make fun of him because of his SALIVA SHOWERING THE WHOLE ROOM, you'd better start running co'z he'll give you 20 push ups or maybe a 20 laps in the track and field.

"GUTEN MORGEN CLASS! EVERY BODY SHOULD PARTICIPATE IN THIS CLASS OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO RUN 20 LAPS ON THE TRACK AND FIELD! IS THAT CLEAR?" Mr. H. shouted and his saliva was showering in front of the class.

"Now I know what to give to Mr. H. this Christmas! Hehe!" said Tino cheerfully.

"Wh't 's 't?" asked Berwald.

" A FACE MASK! Ahahah!"

"YOUR CHEERFUL FACE WIL BECOME A CRY-BABY FACE AFTER YOU GIVE ME 50 PUSH UPS AFTER THIS MR. VAINAMOINEN! UNDERSTOOD?!" he spat in front of his face.

"Yes sir!" he replied while his face has still Mr. H's remains.

"Pfft!" Matthias was holding his mouth trying to hold his laugh.

"Shut it Mat!" said Lukas.

"OKAY ITS TIME TO START OUR TRAINING! LADIES AND GENTS WEAR YOUR JERSIES!" Mr. H. blows his whistle. "HURRY UP! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! C'MON! DON'T YOU JUST STAND THERE MR. WILLIAMS AND GET OFF THAT TEDDY BEAR OFF YA!" he dragged out is teddy bear.

"Mr. Kumachoko! No!" Matthew cried.

"ENOUGH OF THOSE NONSENSE AND MOVE YOU BUTTS AND CHANGE!" he spat again.

"Maple leaf…." He cried.

Okay that's for now! Sorry for the dramatic scene and those Hitler thingy! (≥Д≤) yeah I based their teachers to their bosses! Just give me things if you have the idea! Please review!

Special thanks to Nii Kuchiki for reviewing I love you soooo much! \(ˆ◊ˆ)/


	4. PE classes with Mr H

Here's another chappy! /(OθO)/ Tadah! Ladies and gentlemen, better get you tissues, hankies or anything just to clean your blood coming out from your nose later on this chapter! /(Д)/ Hope you like it!

Normal POV

The gentlemen were busy changing their clothes.

"Hey _mon ami,"_

"What is it?_"_ Gilbert asked

"Why don't we feast our eyes in the girls locker room hm?" Francis whispered.

"What?! Are you crazy?! Remember that we have been caught on 6th grade?! We've got a detention slip! " he spat.

"Yeah, I know but I can handle this! Good thing that I have my camera!" he gets his DSLR from his closet and smiled mischievously.

"Hey Toni, wanna join?" he called

"Where are we going?" he asked as he closed his locker.

"We're going to have some chic marathon today" he smirked.

"Ehe, don't mind if I do!" he replied.

They sneaked out side from the boy's locker room and outside and peeked through a window to watch their silly show.

"This is going to be _sweet!_" Francis said as he was taking pictures.

"Hey can you move your butt a little will ya?!" Gilbert said as he was pushing Antonio's nicely-shaped butt.

"_¡Oi! _That's my asset to attract _mi chicas!_" he protested.

Meanwhile, at the girl's locker room…

Elizaveta, Natalya, and Bella were changing their clothes in the girl's locker room.

"Gosh! I can't believe that Mr. Adolf was very strict until now!" said Bella revealing her red, lacy bra and panty with tomato prints all over.

"_¡Dios mio Bella!_" Antonio covered his nose to keep his nose from bleeding.

"It sounds like your not even get used to him," said Amelia with her navy blue bra and panty with white stars while putting a sun block lotion to protect her from the sunlight.

"You want some?" She offered to Elizaveta.

"Oh thanks," getting the sun block from her "And his SALIVA too! It's like the whole classroom is flooded with his remains! He could spread virus if he did that! Yuck!" Her nose twitched as she was applying the sun block lotion on her fair skin with her green bra and panty.

"_Gott Liz! _Are you really that hot?!" Gilbert mumbled

Little do they know that the trio were watching them changing from the window.

"Ohonhonhon, its look like I've got a ton of pictures from them and I almost ran out of film!" Francis was exploring his DSLR camera.

"_¿Puedo ver amigo?_" Antonio gets his camera and his eyes were widened. "_¡Ay Dios Mio! _Bella's _tetas _were _HUGE!_"

"Darf ich sie sehen?" Gilbert grabbed the camera from the hands of Antonio. "_Mein Gott!_" his nose was bleeding, "Liz was this sexy?!"

"AHEM!"

They tilted their heads and saw Elizaveta was in front of them holding a fencing sword!

"Uh… I…uhh…We're just, having uhm…" They were all speechless.

"_Te hülye perverz!_" She screamed and ran towards them. Good thing she was all dressed up. The whole

Girl's locker room began to panic.

"_Nous sommes désolés!_"

"_¡Lo sentimos!_"

"_Leider!_"

"Come back here you stupid villains!" said Amy who runs after them with a baseball bat.

"What is going on here?" Mr. H. barged in,

"Kyaaah!" the girls covered them selves and throw things at their teacher.

"Ow! Ow! Hey wait! I'm sorry!" he turned and saw Natalya who was tying her hair into a ponytail but she remains her ribbon on top.

"What's going on?!" he spat in front of her.

"It's them again sir!" she pointed outside and at the running trio who were being chased by the three girls.

"THOSE THREE AGAIN?!" He shouted.

"SIR YOU'RE STILL INSIDE THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM!" Said Lili.

"Oh shit I'm sorry!" he then rushed out from the door.

"_Those students should be getting ready for my surprise!_" he thought darkly.

Meanwhile…

"I told you that _THIS_ would happen!" Gilbert said as he was catching his breath running.

"_¡Si! _ This is all your fault _estupido!_" Antonio shouted at Francis

"Okay, Okay! I will pay you guys later! But first we have to find our escape from those three especially _that girl_ whose killing me with her baseball bat!" he cried pin pointing at Amelia.

"What did you say Frenchie?" Amelia shouted.

_BUMP!_

"_Oh Shit!" _ Gilbert cursed as he saw Mr. Adolf in front of them giving them a death glare. "_¡Ay,ay,ay…!_" Antonio sighs deeply.

"YOU THREE GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! But first…" he gave them an evil grin.

"Oh no," Gilbert gulped.

"DO SOME 50 PUSH UPS AND RUN A MILE TO THE TRACK AND FIELD!" he spat. But the trio were just lying and panting in front of him.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? THE PROM?! SORRY COZ YOUR GIRLFRINDS WERE SO BREAKING UP WITH YOU! NOW MOVE YOUR BUTTS OUTTA HERE!"

"Yes, sir!" the said in union,

They obeyed Mr. H.'s orders and did their push ups and running.

Meanwhile, the girls were playing volleyball when they saw the poor guys were being tortured by Mr. H.

"Aww, looks like the guys were getting tired by now," Amy teased. Then they heard that Liz dropped the ball, "Hey Liz, what's going on?" Amy waved her hands in front of her coz she was stunned. "Girl! What wrong with you" then Bella looked at the direction where she was looking they were both jaw-dropped

They were astonished by what are the boys were doing… they were _REMOVING THEIR SHIRTS, THEIR BODIES WERE BATHING WITH THEIR SWEAT._

"Oh-My-God! Know I now what you were looking at! Just look at their worked-out bodies! Well except for that big, hairy guy over there," pointing at Francis.

"EVERYBODY DO THIS! DO THAT! Ugh! I'm sick of that man!" Gilbert said imitating his teacher's voice wiping the sweat from his face.

"_Holy Shit…_"Elizaveta was mesmerized by the buffy sculpture of Gilbert.

"Haha! I know that's why his wife divorced him for his attitude like boss." Antonio panted, gets his tumbler on the bench and bathes himself with water.

"_T-Toni…_"Bella was blushing and biting her lips because of Antonio's Sun-kissed tanned skinned which was bathe with silver water that running through his body.

_Prrrt!_

"MS. HEDEVARY! WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! HURRY UP AND PASS THE BALL ALREADY!" Mr. H. whistled.

"Okay here it goes!" she tossed the ball to the other team and the other team did not catch it.

"POINTS TO THE LADY SPIKERS!" Mr. H. shouted

"Yes!" Elizaveta slapped her hands to Bella's and Amelia's palms.

_Wow, she's good, _Gilbert thought as he examines her.

Actually the girls were wearing short shorts. That the length was just above the knee close to their butt. That's why the trio were enjoying their eyes of every girl would make.

"Enjoying the show gentlemen?" Mr. Adolf just appeared in front of them blocking their view.

"Sorry I think we should go to the office by now, right guys?" Gilbert said trying to be calm.

"_¡Si! _ We should be getting there right now." Antonio said making an exit

"_Oui!_ He'd probably waiting for us._" _ Francis followed them

They've changed their clothes and went to the office.

_I wonder what he will say AGAIN, _Gilbert thought.

And there goes my last chapter, da! (^J^) Hope your noses did bled from my corny, buffy bachelor and bachelorette strip off marathon! (¬°¬)]=


	5. Advices From The Principal

Thank you guys for your reviews! Especially ElliMacaroni, Salamat po talaga as in sa pagreview!(≥◊≤) And Alaskan Malamute don't worry, here's what you've been waiting for! /(oθo)\ So lets go and read the next chappy! /(/)\

Gilbert's POV

The three of us were nervous to what our principal would say. We knocked through the door and his secretary let us in.

"Oh, its you three again, welcome again to your _cloud nine,_" she smiled at us.

"Yeah, I hope so," I sighed

She led us through his room and offered us seats.

"Sir, they are here," she whispered to Mr. George.

"Oh, thank you Ms. Joanna. So boys," he turned around his office chair in front of us. "We meet again, so, what _**miracle**_ have you done today hm?" he said as he put his hands on his desk and rests his chin.

"Well I guess, we did have our little enjoyment in the girl's locker room" I sighed.

"Hm, I guess you know what will happen if you did that, since because you three were very loyal to go to my office," he stands and confiscates Francis' camera and examines it.

"You're a really nice photographer Mr. Bonnefoy," he sighs deeply.

"What you did was unforgivable for the girls and very in humiliating. So I expect that you should apologize to the girls,"

"Yes sir, actually this is my entire fault, I invited them to the room to take some pictures," Francis said with his head bowed down.

"And I guess you have learned your lesson Mr. Bonnefoy, as for you Mr. Beilschmidt," he look at me sternly,

"Yes sir," I gulped.

"I will talk to your mom about your grades this Saturday," he said marking his calendar.

"Yes sir, Mr. Julius told me about that already." I replied.

"Yes I know ha also said to me the schedule."

Then he looked at Antonio.

"Antonio, your girlfriend is very upset for what you have done. You should apologize to her."

"_**Si, señor,"**_ he replied

"Well, that's it for now gentlemen, better change your attitudes or I will have you _EXPELLED,_" he called back.

"E-ex…_**EXPELLED!**_" we all shouted in union.

"Just in case you did an another FUNtasy, I will do it."

"O-okay, thanks Mr. Germano," I was shaking that time while closing the door. _EXPELLED! _I can't handle that! I thought

"So, how's your conversation with the principal Gilbert? Good?" Ms. Joanna asked

"Yeah it went well," I said _LIKE HELL _I thought.

Amelia's POV

We were having our religion classes with Sr. Joan today, and she was discussing about the Ten Commandments.

"So class, can you tell me all the Ten Commandments ad turn your Bibles on Exodus and read them for me?" she asked us kindly.

And this VILLAIN ARTHUR raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Kirkland?" she pointed at him.

"The Ten Commandments were:

I am the Lord your God, you shall not have other gods besides me,

2. You shall not take the name of the Lord your God in vain,

3. Keep Holy the Sabbath day,

4. Honour your Father and your Mother

5. You shall not kill

6. You shall not commit-"

"Excuse us Sr. Joan, but may we may we come in?" the boys were just in time, the 6th Commandment suites for them YOU SHOULD NOT COMMIT ADULTERY! I thought.

"Yes please do, sorry for the interruption, please continue Arthur," she said.

He continued to recite all the Commandments and Sr. Joan was very impressed.

"Very impressive Mr. Kirkland. Now who can tell me what the four dogmas of the Church are?" and the discussion continues.

"You did very well Fr. Kirkland, you should go to a seminary then, so that I would confess my sins," I teased him.

"Well I would forgive you right away, but if I entered the seminary, what will happen to you?" he asked me gently.

"Huh? Of course I would be okay you moron!" I said

"No it's not that, I would be so worried about you if you have another person in your heart." My cheeks were full of shades of crimson.

"I cant take it if I will wed you to another man you know," he looked at me sarcastically.

"A-as if there would be a VILLAIN PRIEST!" I shouted at him.

"Whew! Looks like we finished early! "Sr. Joan checked her watch. "Maybe I will give you a free time!" she said sweetly.

"Yehey!" Feliciano said cheerfully.

"Better sit down and keep quiet, Arthur, you're in charge of this." She said.

"Yes, sister"

"Goodbye children," she made her exit.

Ugh! I hate how the teachers called us as CHILDREN! Good thing that this was our last subject and Mr. Julius dismissed us.

Bella's POV

I can't believe Antonio did it again! I remember on our 6th grade when he and his friends sneaked through our locker room and stole our undergarments! Even now, Francis even takes pictures!

"Bella wait!" I heard someone's calling me and it was Antonio, I just ignored his calling then the skies turned darkly.

"Bella, _**por favor**_, can I just talk to you for a sec?" He pleaded and grabbed my hand.

"There's nothing to talk about Toni!" I shouted when the rain poured heavily. And we're both wet all over.

"What's going on Bella?!"I turned around and saw my brother Lars.

"_**Broer!**_ You were here all the time?!" I gasped.

"You fucking Spanish bastard!" he ran towards Antonio and punched his face, they were both fighting to each other. Good thing there were no CCTV cameras around the area.

"Stop! Stop it _**broer!**_ He didn't do anything wrong! Just leave us alone and we will talk together for awhile, okay?" I struggled between the two to stop the scene.

"We will meet soon enough," he said darkly and made his exit.

I sigh and pinched the bridge of my nose and sighs deeply. "You know what Toni, what you did was disgusting! Why would you do such a thing?!" I was filled with anger that time. And my eyes were filled with tears.

"Look, _**lo siento mi Bella**_, Its just, ugh! Its just I can't control my self to my temptation," he pauses for a moment. "I know that I should not fall for hat French frog but, Oh shoot!" he sighs deeply and bowed his head looking desperate.

I examined his face, and I find that he had realized his lesson.

"_**Lo siento, mi amor,**_" he said.

I touched his face and kissed him telling that I forgive him already, then he kisses me back making it deeper under the rain.

"Its okay, actually, I was wearing those underwear on purpose, just in case we will do _**it**_" I smirked.

He hugged me and breathes his hot breath that tickles my ears. "I don't know that behind that innocent face you have your_** naughty attitude,**_" he whispered to my ears seductively. "Ahaha! You're so cute like a tomato Bella!" he piches my face lightly

"_**Ti amo mi Bella.**_"__He said.

"I love you too, Toni," I replied. "We should find a shelter or else we'll get sick!" I opened my umbrella and we walked together under the waiting shed until the rain stops.

Gilbert's POV

I drove home to my house, tired and nervous that my mom would kill my for what happen.

"Mom! I'm home!"

No response

"Mom! Where are you?!" I called and searched the whole house if she's around.

"She's not here," someone said. I turned around and saw my mom's favorite son, my little brother, Ludwig.

"Oh thank God that there would be no ARMALITE SERMONS AND HOMILIES for this day!" I screamed jumping with joy! "By the way, where is she?" I asked.

"She went away visiting grandma for three days." He replied.

"So _**bruder,**_ how's school?" he asked me acting like he's my father.

"I'm fine just what always happens." I sigh climbing upstairs to change my clothes.

"Oh yeah? And what is it that I heard that mom is going to have an appointment with Mr. Germano?" He asked.

"Stop asking questions and let me change my clothes will ya?!" I shouted.

"Its okay, she said that she will adjust her time." He called back.

"You never change _**bruder,**_" he sighed deeply.

Aiya! That's it! Please review! Hope you like it! /(≥л≤)\


	6. Effect of Bullying

Here's another chappy! \(o◊o)/ Enjoy!

Gibert's POV

I was about to go downstairs when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yow Gil! It's me Amy!" it answered.

"What do you want?"

"Well I was preparing a costume party with you guys this Saturday! So, can you come?"

"Heck, a costume party?!"

"Yeah, better find a costume coz _Lizzie _will join; I have this sense of feeling that you LIKE HER so I invited her! Teehee!" she giggles at the other line.

_Lizzie?_

I paused for a moment thinking if I will join them

"Amy! You don't have to do that! She will notice it!" I yelled at her blushing. "Well where's the meeting place?" I asked

"At my house at 2:30pm, well, if that's what you want, see you on Saturday then!" then I tapped the end-call button on my phone.

I went downstairs to have our dinner when I heard a chirp on my shoulder.

"Hey! How's it going li'l fella?" I said as my pet, Gilbird flew and landed on my head and starts poking it.

"Ahaha! I miss you too buddy!" I scooped him and place him on our dinner table.

Ludwig made some wurst for our dinner. Yeah, he really just knows how to cook and baking just like that stupid aristocrat Roderich and Francis. But he's awesome when it gets to cooking, and we just remain it as a secret because he has been hiding his talent to our friends.

"_**Danke, bruder**_" I thank him in German as I slice a piece of wurst into tiny pieces for Gilbird.

"You really care for that bird, don't you Gil?" he laughs a bit.

"Hey! Gilbird is my most awesome pet I ever had!" I protested, and then I heard him chirped and looked at me.

"Just look at him! He's so cute!" I scooped him up and patted his head lightly

"Chirp!"

"You never changed, _**bruder,**_" he sighed

We just both laughed that night; I set my alarm clock on 5:30am so that I won't be late for tomorrow.

"_Elizaveta…_" I sighed remembering her name, it sounds nice escaping from my lips, then I started thinking things on her, I tapped my face to awake myself from her,

"Shut it Gil! You'll be late again tomorrow!" I thought and scold myself, and then I shut my eyes and sleep peacefully.

Next day…

Natalya's POV

My brother drove me to my school, "Goodbye, _**setra! **_Take care of yourself! Da! "He said.

"Bye _**Vanya!**_" I said and kissed his cheeks, which made him shrugged a little.

"Gotta problem with that?" I gave him my death glare,

"No! Not at all! Da! Ehehe!" he said and drove away.

I walked through the corridors and seeing people whispering to one another each time as I pass by, not knowing what's going on.

"~Ve… Natty look! You're at the fron page of the Hetalia Gazette!" Feliciano showed me the newspaper and read it. It's a picture of me and Toris wiping my tears!

_**NEW CAMPUS COUPLE: PSYCHO AND A NERD! **_It says on the headlines and I continued to read the article, "Toris Laurinaitis a smart kid at the Europeans Section, comforts bravely a creepy girl Natalya Arlovskaya who creeps other people…" I was fuming with anger that time.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE HELL JUST WROTE THIS MOTHAFUCKA ARTICLE?!" I was shouting and almost tore the news paper into pieces, making the whole corridor broke in silence.

"V-ve Natty c-calm down!" Feliciano was traumatized.

"Whoa Natty! Is this true?!" Lizzie was running towards me holding the newspaper, I sigh deeply and my face was all blank.

"Yeah it was, BUT I DON'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR THAT GUY!" I spat.

Toris' POV

The news spread like a wildfire in the whole school! I was very shameful when that stupid article was published!

"Toris, I can't believe you just did that!" Eduard said as he fixed his eyeglasses upward shocked while reading the newspaper.

I sigh deeply burying my face in shame because we're the main topic in the whole school!

"Ugh! Eddy! What I've done! Now she is going to get mad at me!" I sighed

"Don't worry Toris, what you did is just right." Raivis tapped my shoulder.

"But you know that chic! She always gets mad at me!" I protested.

"Wohoho! Bro! Just relax okay? I know that she's a one tough girl but we do know she has her sweet side inside! Why don't you approach her and talk to her okay?" Matthias advised me.

"Thanks guys, you're always there for me…" I think this is what should Natalya realize, is that there are friends out there who is willing to help her.

Normal POV

Toris immediately rush out from the room, and then saw Natalya and drag her out from Elizaveta.

"Hey wait! Let me go! We'll be on the front page again if we did this!" she said and they go to a small room and locked it so nobody could disturb them, then Amy, Bella and Elizaveta follows them and attached their ears on the door.

"Is any body out there listening to us?" he said

"Well, I hope there's nobody," she said,

"OMG! Don't tell me…" Amy gasped, shocked and put her hands on her mouth

SMACK!

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

"Shh!" Elizaveta hushed.

"Look, please don't be mad if I will do this," Toris sighed

"Ok I won't," she said.

"Ow! It's to tight here! I can't barely… ugh!"

"Stop hitting, ngh, me!"

"Hey! That's my _dict_!"

"You _like that _huh?"

"Holy…" Bella can't take it any more,

"HEEEYAAH!" Elizaveta kicked the door and barged in

"Hey Natty are you okay?! what hap-" she stopped and saw Toris holding Natalya while holding a DICTIONARY.

"What the hell you were doing in there?!" Bella slipped in.

"We're just talking to each other about the newspaper!" Natalya said "Why? Is there any thing wrong?"

"And what is this I've heard this _DICK _thingy?" Amy asked curiously.

"Don't think such things Amy! I said _Dict!_ As in D-I-C-T! I only make the DICTIONARY short." he spelled the word, blushing on red, getting their point.

"Well next time Toris, try to be more SPECIFIC!" Elizaveta said. "Okay we'll leave you here for your conversation, hope you guys don't do _anything wrong…_" she warned them, shut he door and leave them for a while.

Toris sigh deeply and was recovered after what happened.

"Look Natty, I know your mad at me for what had happened." Looking at her and pinned her on the wall

"Yeah _LIKE HELL_" she said. "But don't worry, I understood you somehow" she said not making any eye contact to him and Toris' face was blank

"I'm sorry Toris, you're_ right,_" she said

"When you said that I have my family and friends that cares for me, you were really right about that," he was in shocked for what she said, and she just grinned and laughs a bit. "People were right about what they are saying about me, that I am a creepy, psycho bitch just like what they said in the newspaper,"

"Hey, what are you saying? Your aren't like that, isn't I told you just ignore those stupid rumors around you and move on?" he said calming her shaking her lightly to be aware what she is saying.

"Yeah, but give up Toris, I am really like this," tears trickling on her cheeks then he slammed the wall beside her that made her shocked.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOUTHAT YOU ARE NOT LIKE THAT?!" he shouted.

"How shocking Toris ehehe, your still not giving up stopping me even I will plan _committing suicide,_"she grinned and laughs creepily while tears still rolling on her cheeks.

"YOU'RE SHOCKED HUH?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING! YOU THINK THAT SUICIDE IS YOUR LAST MOVE TO STOP THIS MADNESS?! CAN YOU JUST WAIT FOR YOUR BEAUTIFUL FUTURE AWAITS YOU?! " he shakes her then panted and pauses for a moment.

"AND I WILL NOT STOP ENCOURAGING YOU TO STOP THIS _**BEACAUSE I LOVE YOU!**_" he yelled, and she was shocked.

"What?" Is the only thing she could say,

"_I love you okay?! _I know that you're mad at me because you're jealous to our relationship between your brother and me. But it doesn't mean that you should envy us because were just friends, "

"What do you mean that you _**loved me**_?" She asked

Toris answered her by giving her a kiss, he broke away seeing that her eyes were widened.

"I love you Natty, so please change for me and please have feelings for me like what you have for your brother," he hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Toris for everything, _I love you too,_" she mumbled

When the bell rang…

Okay that's for now guys! /(oθo)\ By the way, I actually wrote this story because I was a victim of bullying, I've watch the news that there's a 12 year old girl who's my fellow Filipino who suicides herself because of cyber bullying in America… /(TTДTT)\ I dedicate this story for all the children who were also victim of bullying. I hope you enjoy my story!


	7. Getting Ready!

Ey you guys! Here come da new chaptah! Than damon girl for your sharing and reviews! And also to my loyal reader, Alaskan Malamute! Enjoy! \(O7O)/

Normal POV

The bell rang and the students line up for their assembly, went to their classroom and checked their attendance.

"Good morning class, Oh, Mr. Beilschmidt, well why do you know," he looked at him surprised.

"Hello sir," he smiled

"Good thing you're not late now," he smiled

"It's because sir, he has an inspiration here in the class!" Amelia shouted

"Oohh…"

"Whoa..."the class said in union and they were amazed that Gilbert has a _**CRUSH**_ in their class.

"And who is that _stupid_ inspiration Gilbo?" Lovino teased.

"Hey she's not stupid!" he protested.

"Hey! Looks like the knight is defending his princess!" Tino teased,

"Tell us! Tell us!" The whole class began to chant and Gilbert's face was fully red,

"Okay, stop it class, we wouldn't want to expose Gil's secret right?"Mr. Julius said sarcastically.

"Hey, maybe its one of you girls that Gilbo crushes!" Feliks whispered to the girls,

"Well if I was that girl, sorry but he should find another lady because I have already my sweet tomato pie Toni!" Bella squealed as she was looking at Antonio day-dreamingly.

"Well Amy, maybe its you after all!" Feliks said,

"What?! No way! I'm so not falling for that guy! And I will only fall for a guy who is a hero! Gilbo belongs to _**someone else**_" she said it loudly like her voice was pointing at Elizaveta.

"Yeah it's because I'm _**that guy,**_" Arthur winked at her,

"Oh shut it Artie! You're such a VILLAIN!" she said

"There you go again, _**wonder woman,**_" he teased

"Argh!" her face was full shades of red.

"I always know that something's going on between the two," Elizaveta teased,

"Lizzie! You too! Don't tell me you're on for that villain! And besides, you have also feelings for Gi-" she was cut off because Elizaveta gagged her not to reveal her feelings for Gilbert.

"My, my, Amy, you should stop to say such silly things like that!" she said nervously and turned to Amelia giving her a death glare,

"Well, there's a saying that _**no secrets are safe**_" Feliks said to her knowing that she has already have feelings for Gilbert. Little do they know that Francis was _**eavesdropping… **_

"Hey _**mon ami**_," he whispered,

"What is it bro?" Gilbert turned his seat to him

"This is your chance!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I was eavesdropping to their chat and I have heard Lizzie has _**possible feelings for you!**_" he whispered

"Say what?!" Antonio and Gilbert puzzled

"Whoa! _**Mi amigo, **_looks like you have your chance! Isn't Amy invited us to the costume party this Saturday? Why don't you go and make a move at her!" Antonio patted his back,

"Oh shit! I don't have even my costume! By the way Frenchie, are you sure about that?" Gilbert was still curious

"_**Oui! **_You think that my beautiful face is kidding 'ya?!" he pushed hid face towards him.

"Hey! Get your hairy face off me!" he said pushing Francis off.

"Okay, okay you guys should calm down, we will celebrate Gilbo's happiness later on at break time." Antonio.

_Break time…_

"Good bye class, time for your break now" Mr. Aberdeen checked his watch and leave the room

"Hey guys wait! Before you have your break, listen to my hero voice and let's talk about for our Saturday party!" Amy said in front of the class,

Everybody let out their deep sigh.

"Aw you bitch, I'm already hungry! Alright but make it quick!" Lovino said impatiently.

"Haha! That's why you're getting fat by now!" Antonio teased

"Ugh! _**Cazzo! **_Stop it you fucking tomato bastard." He said pouting.

"Aww… Lovi is so cute when he is pouting!" Bella said,

"Stop it you stupid waffle eater! You will have diabetes if you will continue it!" Lovino said softly.

"Thank you Lovi for worrying about me!" she said

"Okay, let's stop that nonsense and go to our topic!" Amy said slamming a book on a table.

"Each of us should have our own costumes and props for our costume party this Saturday, so everyone please participate! I have also invited some of our friends and schoolmates at the Asian Section; we should also have food and drinks for that! And you Francy-pants is in charge for European food! Also, I have assign Wang and Kiku to prepare us Asian food!" she let out her notebook and wrote in on.

"_**Oui! **_I will prepare those for our delightful gourmet!" he said kissing his index finger and thumb pressed together.

"Good! Feliciano, you're assigned for the decorations!"

"_**Si, grazie!**_" Feliciano said cheerfully.

"And every body should participate for the games that we prepared! Remember NO ONE IS KILL JOY HERE! Especially Lukas and Emil!" she said pointing at the brothers.

"Yeah right," they sighed

"Well that's it for now! Enjoy your meals!" she said and dismissed them like a boss.

_Meanwhile, the girls were having their conversation at the tree… and also Feliks…_

"Girl! You 'd better be ready for that party with Gilbert!" Feliks advised her

"Yeah, but I do not know how to start a conversation with him!"

"Don't worry we'll help ya!" Amelia said,

_Same time, at the rooftop… all the boys were there_

"Geez! I don't even have a costume to prepare!" Gilbert sighed,

"What?! You still don't have your costume?! Don't worry _**fratello,**_ I can make you one!" Feliciano said

"Really Feli, you can sew for me?!" Gilbert gave him a puppy dog eyes and was very thankful to him,

"Haha! But that is girl's job!" Matthias said loudly.

SMACK!

"Ow! Lukas! I was just joking," he said

"_**Jokes were not meant to hurt people**_" Lukas said unemotionally.

"Okay, I'm sorry Feli," he apologized

"~Ve… It's okay," he replied.

"Hey, what the fuck is going on with Arthur and Lukas?" Lovino pointed at them

"Hey there Ms. Pixie! Sorry I'm so busy co'z I'm the class president here remember!"

"Uuhh…" they were all jaw dropped

"I know right! That Amy is totally crazy!" he said like talking to no one else.

"It's _**you **_who is totally crazy man," Antonio sighed

"Hello, Mr. Troll, Yeah, I know Matthias is such a dork again always chatting and chatting, and I could not concentrate in the class any more!" he said talking to his golden cross hairclip and used it as a cell phone. "And Emil still doesn't want me to call him as big brother because he's saying that he's already grown up!"

"Lukas!" Emil said,

"Yeah right," Mr. Puffin said

"Ahaha! Flying mint bunny! You know what; you are cuter than that teddy bear Matthew has," he said

"Hey! Don't say that in front of Mr. Kumajowa!" Matthew shouted but his shout was still inaudible.

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Matthew your owner!"

"What's going on with this people-aru?" Wang appeared.

"Well, just rike the old days, they were probabry tarking to their imaginary friends." Kiku sighed.

"Kiku! Wang! Are you coming for the party?!" Gilbert greeted them.

"Of course-aru! I and Kiku will make all the Asian food for the party,"

"All the Asian food?! But how will you know them all?" Toris asked

"Of course we wirr ask and rearn it from them" Kiku replied.

"Great! Francis was assigned for all the European food!" Raivis continued.

"Hey big brother Francis! Can you make us some pasta?"

"For you Feli, of course!"

"Yay!"

"Can you make us some wurst?"

"I want some piraka!" Eduard said

"_**¿Paella por favor?"**_

"Waffles for me!" someone said out of nowhere.

"Bella! You were here all the time?!" Antonio said,

"No we just arrived only this time," Elizaveta replied.

"Okay, okay, I will make them for you!" Said Francis.

"Hey French frog! I could help you with those!" Arthur offered.

"NO WAY!" they all shouted

"Go on make you move!" Amy whispered to Elizaveta and pushed her a bit.

"So, uhm, Gil, what's your costume for the party?" she asked nervously.

"Nothing, good thing that Feli would sew one for me!" he replied.

"What?! You're making Feli to sew your costume?! And Feli, that's a girl's job!"

"I know but I can do it!" Feli protested.

"How 'bout you Lizzie, what's your costume?" Gilbert asked.

"Secret! You will see it on Saturday !"

And just like that, after the class, they all went home and they can't wait for the Saturday.

Bella's POV

I went home and I was searching on the net some costumes for the party, and I saw cute cat attire on a French online shop…

"Hmn, why there's no any picture on this item? Oh well," I clicked on the item and buy it.

Elizaveta's POV

I arrived home and I have planned that I will wear a lady. I surfed on the net to check it out. I went to a French online shop. I clicked the item that has no picture.

"Geez! How will I know the appearance if it has no picture?! Never mind, I'll just choose this" I clicked the item and bought it.

Natalya's POV

My brother fetched me from school and went upstairs to think what I will wear. I have decided that I will wear a Black widow costume from The Avengers. I surfed on a famous French online shop and saw the item.

"Oh for God's sake! Where's the picture?! How am I going to look at my costume?! Sheesh." I sighed and clicked the item

Francis's POV

_**Magnifique! **_ I was chosen to cook our European food around the world! But I also have secret from my friends, I also sew clothes like Feli! Yes, I have been studying fashion designing in France and now, I open an account on a French online shop to sell my designs. But I don't show pictures on it because I want my customers to be surprised to their outfits!

I opened my account and saw that there is a request and the three costumes that I have designed, it was the cat, lady cop out fit and a Black widow costume. I click who it was and I was shocked it was Lizzie, Bella and Natalya chose the outfit!

"Wow you girls were getting ready for that party! Don't worry, I'll do my best! Ohonhonhon!" I laughed and put their costumes in the boxes.

Okey dokey! There goes the chapter!

Me: Hey Frenchie! What did you do to their costume anyways? (¬◊¬)

Francis: Well secret! Just wait for the next chapter and find out! /(^.~)\

Me: Okay, you heard him guys, better wait for the next chapter! _**Au revoir!**_ /(^θ^)/


	8. Party Time part 1

Here's what ya've been waiting for! Chappy eight is here! BTW, I include my country there Philippines as my OC! Enjoy! /(O7O)\ thank you Alaskan Malamute to be my READER OF HONOR!

_Saturday, 8 am…_

Bella's POV

_Beep! Beep!_

*_Yawn_* I wake up at 8 o' clock in the morning, I went downstairs and cook some Belgian waffles for breakfast.

"Oh, Good morning, _**broer**_," I greeted my brother, Lars

"Oh, mornin'" he replied.

"Hey Lars, I will go to a party at Amy's house later at two, will you let me?" I asked,

"Well as long as that the Spaniard is not there I will," he said putting strawberry syrup on his waffle.

"Aw, c'mon! He wouldn't do anything wrong to me again, trust me!" I said giving him my cutest smile,

"Nah, okay, But be careful okay?" he said

"Okay,"

"Hey Bella, I will just go out to the grocery store to buy food okay? just text me if you will go to Amy's house." He said lighting his cigarette.

"Okay bye!"

While waiting, I was doing my household chores and ate my lunch, when the doorbell rang.

_DING DONG!_

I opened the door and saw a delivery boy holding a box, "Excuse me, is this where Ms. Bella Laurens lives?" he asked.

"Yes, I am she that you were talking about, why?"

"Here's a delivery that you bought online ma'm," he said giving me the box.

"Oh thank you, wait, I will just get my wallet," I went upstairs and get my wallet from my room.

"Here you go," I paid the guy,

"Thank you Ma'm" he raised his cap and bid good bye. I can't wait to see my outfit! I oponed the box and I was shocked for what I saw. It was a _**SEXY CATWOMAN OUTFIT WITH MATCHING WHIP AND CAT EARS!**_

Oh my God… how am my suppose to wear this?! It's too revealing!

Elizaveta's POV

I woke up at 8 went downstairs and ate my breakfast, I was thinking on how to star a conversation with Gilbert! Good thing that only some of the boys knows that I have feelings for him but I'm still nervous! Yeah I know that he has those luscious scarlet orbs, silver hair that radiates between the sunlight, and also… _**THAT HOT, BUFFY, BODEH SCULPTURE! **_

Geez! I might already thinking bad thoughts about him, I sacked myself not knowing what I was holding.

SMACK!

"Ow! That hurt!" I looked what I was holding, it was a _**FRYING PAN. **_

"Honey, are alright there?!" Mom called,

"Yeah mom! I'm okay! Shit!" I cursed.

"Hey honey, I will just go out and go to my friend's baby shower today, wanna come?" she said

"Oh no mom sorry no can do," I replied

"Why not?"

"Because I will go to Amy's house to have our party, so mom, can will you let me? Please?" I pleaded

"Well honey I…"

"Pretty please?" I gave her my cute baby look.

"Alright, alright, but be sure you'll come early, okay?" she said and I give her a kiss on a cheek.

"Bye mom," I waved at her

I waited for her and I do some chores and ate my lunch, when the doorbell rang.

_DING DONG!_

I opened the door and saw a delivery boy,

"Yes what is it?" I asked

"Good morning Miss, is this the house where Ms. Elizaveta Hedevary lives?"he checked the paper.

"Yes that's me, what is it?"

"Here's a package for you that you bought from the internet," _Whoa, that was fast, _I thought as he gives me a box.

"Here's my payment," I handle him the money.

"Thank you Ma'm" he said and bid good bye…

I was curious about my costume so I opened already…

"Holy Shit…" I took out my outfit and saw that it was _**A SEXY LADY COP OUTFIT!**_ It was all black and and it has a fitted skirt and hit has black stockings with a toy guns and whips for my props!

"What the-? I'm not used to wear this kinds of clothes!" I thought.

Natalya's POV

I woke up at 8 to my grievous day today, I went downstairs and saw that there was a note left on the table. It says:

_Dear Natty,_

_Sorry if we're not here to greet you in the morning because you sister and I have a tons of work to do! I have an OJT for my course at mechanics here at my school and Katyusha is at her farming business in the fields, I've heard that you have your party this night so enjoy!_

_With love,Vanya XOXO_

Yeah right, I was left alone with this cursed and grievous house, and since when my big brother knows how to write "XOXO"? I sighed and throw the letter in the trash bin. I ate my breakfast and I entertain myself watching gore and tragic movies, suddenly, I heard someone knocked at the door…

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

"Yes?"

"Ahh! E-excuse me, but i-is where Ms. Natalya Arlovskaya lives?" he asked me nervously

"Yes I am, why?" I replied.

"H-here's a package for you M-Ms. Arlovskaya," while he gives me the package nervously,

"Thanks," I handle him the payment.

"Well I have to go, bye ma'm" he hurried and sped away from my house.

I sigh deeply after that, looks like even the whole world will get afraid of me…

I opened the box curiously to check my outfit, and guess what I saw…

_**IT WAS AN SEXY BLACK WIDOW OUTFIT!**_ Unlike on the movie, Black widow doesn't show her belly button. But mine it was, the pants were changed into shorts and there is also a separated high-heeled stiletto boots for me.

"What the hell?" I sighed, "How am I suppose to move like this! I'm not used to dress like this co'z most likely; I wear pants or a long skirt," I have no choice but to wear this.

_1:30 pm… Amy's house_

Amy's POV

I checked the girls into a group chat in the net to see if they were ready…

xxLegandary_Heroxx: Yow guys!

~WaffleKitty~: Here!

**One_Tough_Gurl**: Hey!

Just-the-emo-me: Hey…

xxLegandary_Heroxx: Are u ready to parteh?! \(O7O)/

~WaffleKitty~and **One_Tough_Gurl: Hell yeah! /(^Д^)/

Just-the-emo-me: Well, I do not think so…

~WaffleKitty~: Y is it Natty?

Just-the-emo-me: its just, that my outfit is too revealing… (¬.¬)

*One_Tough_Gurl*: Yeah, me 2! (TT_TT)

~WaffleKitty~: me either! ( /)

xxLegandary_Heroxx: ow c'mon don't be a party pooper! Just go to my house already and change your clothes!

Just-the-emo-me and 2others: Okay bye! (≥/≤)

_The girls went to Amy's house at 2:00…_

I was wearing a cowgirl outfit. I was wearing a long sleeved, red, checkered, polo shirt and it was tied up on my stomach that showed my belly button and I was wearing short shorts that the length was just above my knee near to my butt, with a toy gun and a belt with a star buckle, and a brown combat boots on my feet with a matching cowboy hat.

"YEEHAA! Howdy there ladies!" I greeted them cheerfully…

"~Ve… Hello _**bellas,**_" greeted Feli…

"Hey, I'm the only Bella here hello!" Bella waved at him

"No! I mean "_**Bella" **_means 'beautiful' in Italian Bella," Feli replied

"Oh, thanks Feli! By the way, where are the boys?" Liz asked.

"They were not here yet." I replied. "And why are you still guys not wearing your costumes?" I asked,

"Will it be okay with you if we change our clothes in your house Amy?" Natty pleaded,

"Yeah, sure! My room is that way." I pointed the way towards my room, I wonder what will be your costume was…

"Hey Feli, do you know where the boys are?" I asked.

"No, sorry Amy" he said as he was decorating the room.

I get my phone and call Artie and the boys because he said he will fetch them with his van and go here.

"Hey, where are you now?!" I yelled.

"Yes, yes, but can you wait will ya?!"

"What' going on there?"

"Were okay down here its just Gilbo is a little slowpoke! Hey Gilbird! Can you tell to Gilbo that he'd better hurry or else we'll leave him?!"

"Chirp!"

"Okay, okay, make sure you guys went on time! Bye," I end our conversation and checked the girls…

"Hey, you guys okay back there?" I knocked at the door,

"Yeah were okay!" Bella called.

"Okay…" I sighed, and then I heard a car beeped on my house.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Normal POV

Amy opened the door and saw the boys, "Yow what's up!" she said.

Arthur was jaw dropped and speechless,

"Wow Amy… you look… you look gorgeous," he said with his pirate costume.

"Hey, hey, let's just continue your cloud nine inside okay-aru?" Wang said in his panda costume, as he pushed them inside the house.

"Hey Amy where are the girls?" Maria asked with her Filipiniana costume.

"They were there at my room changing," she pointed at her room,

"We're done!" Elizaveta went out of her room revealing her sexy cop outfit.

"_Mein Gott…_" Gilbert was jaw-dropped looking at Liz.

"Holy Shit…" Liz was just speechless looking at Gilbert's 17th century German outfit; he was wearing a white shirt in top and a long sleeved navy blue vest embodied with golden threads and a black slacks and an iron cross hanging his neck.

"Wow Feli, I didn't know you made such a good design!" France said, in his chef costume.

"That's because I learn it from you big brother!" Feli smiled,

"Aww…." Francis wiped his teary eyed face.

""Ugh! I can barely move with this outfit!" Natalya stormed out of the room

"Natty…" Toris said in his formal business suite with matching eyeglasses that it almost breaks because of Natalya's sexiness.

"Better change your eyeglass bro," Tino said with his Santa outfit. "Look, I have extra eyeglasses for you!" he said pulling another glasses with his red sack.

"Thanks Tino,"

"Uhm, hey Toris…" Natalya was blushing a bit on her costume.

"Hey, Natty," he said adjusting his eyeglasses upward.

"Hey Bella, come out there! Everybody is waiting for you!" Amy knocked at the door.

"No! Don't look at me! It's too revealing!" she called back,

"Aw c'mon! I told you that no one should be kill joy!" Amy said.

"Yeah but I…"

BAM!

"Get ya but off here!" Amy dragged her out of the room,

"Ow, Amy!" she said stepping out of the room,

"_**¡Dios mio mi Bella!**_" Antonio was drooling for her Catwoman outfit.

"T-Toni… whoa…" Bella was stunned for Antonio's matador outfit,

"Okay, that's it now that we are complete, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Amy yelled as she popped some party poppers. Romeo was on his vampire costume and Brian was on his angel costume and they were assigned as DJ's. They played music and laugh till their hearts out!

"Okay, let's go and play some games!" Gilbert shouted

"How about twister?" Kiku suggested.

"Yeah that's sounds fun –aru!" Wang exclaimed

Wang, Gilbert, Liz, Kiku, and Maria joined the game. Gilbert started to spin the arrow and it says right foot on the red and left foot on the green. They do their instructions until their limbs were fully twisted.

Liz was on the bottom with her legs apart and Gilbert's face was almost in front of her crotch. Kiku was on his left and he is at the bottom of Maria and Wang was at top of both of them.

"Uhm Liz, can you please move your booty a little?" Gilbert said blushing in shades of red.

"You think I CAN?! I might loose the game if I will do it!" she also blushed.

"Ugh! I give up!" Maria said getting her limbs of out of Kiku.

"Ouch! My berry!" Kiku complained,

"Aiyah! My back ache a ton-aru!" Wang said massaging his back.

"Okay, looks like that they have given up already!" Matthias said in his warrior costume

"Matthias, have you seen Natty lately?" asked Toris

"Oh, she's in Amy's garden," he replied drinking his iced tea.

_Meanwhile, at Amy's Garden… 6pm…_

"Hey Natty!" Toris called,

"Oh, its you," Natalya sighed

"Why don't you join us like we're having party like we're crazy!" Toris offered," Don't tell me that you have not yet move on," he looked at her sarcastically.

"No it's not that, its just I'm having a little bit headache." She said holding her temple, and she fainted.

"Natty!" Toris catches her up and carries her on the house bridal style.

"What's going on Toris?" Lukas asked in his wizard outfit.

"It's Natty, she's sick," he replied.

"What?! Let her in my room quick!" Amy rushed to her cupboard to get her first aid kit.

"What's wrong with Natty?!" Bella said looking a bit worried

"Don't worry Bella she'll be okay, I just give her a paracetamol and let her rest okay?" Amy tilted her head slowly and gives her the medicine.

"Thanks Amy, You're truly a hero" she laughed weakly.

"I know right! Ahaha! So if you guys need anything, I'll be there okay? " she winked and Toris and Amy were about to leave the room.

"Wait," Natty stopped him as his heart began to stop in shocked

"Stay, please?" she pleaded.

"Okay, I will stay with you," he said stroking her hair and kissed her forehead

"Hrm, thanks" she said.

Meanwhile, at Amy's Living room…

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven!" Im began to shout.

"Okay, we'll just spin the bottle and whoever the nozzle points, they will be locked in the guest's room!"

"Okay let's do it!" Mei began to spin the bottle and pointed at Antonio.

"Let see who will be your lucky partner _**kuya**_ Toni!" Maria spins the bottle and points at Bella,

"Grrrr…." Antonio purred and smirked, but Bella was still silent.

"Whadda ya waiting for? Go ahead and make your seven minutes a _cloud nine!_" Im teased.

And just like that, Antonio dragged Bella to the room and pulled her close and hugs her

"Hey, just wha-?" Antonio leaned to her ears and whispered lusciously.

"Shh… you know me Bella…" he said as he reaches her whip from her legs and hits her.

"Ah!" she clutches his clothes tightly.

"I am… _**your boss…**_" he began drag her to the bed and gags her to remain silent…

…

…

"I wonder what's gong on there-aru?" Wang scratches his head.

"Don't terr me…" Kiku said with his ninja costume and there's a little drops of blood running down from his nose.

"Hey! Maybe they were just confessing their love to each other!" Mei squealed.

"Dinner's ready!" Francis called…

"Woah…" Raivis was astonished.

There were pastas, gourmets, pirakas, paellas and many more!

"Dude! You really sure prepared for this!" Amy immediately grabbed a pile of hamburgers at the buffet table…

"How could you be so bloody sexy and thin even you've been eating like a pig?!" Arthur was shocked

"I have my super diet secret!" Amy winked that mad Arthur blushed.

"Hey, let's go and sing some videoke!" Maria said.

Haha! Sorry guys for the cliff-hanger thingy! Because I should brainstorm more and looks like I've got this story a little long! /( _ )\ *dizzy* and its raining hard on our place while writing this story so I'm sorry! _**¡Lo siento! Gomenasai! Pasensya na po!**_ _**Nous sommes désolés! Leider!**_

Maria- Philippines

Brian- Bulgaria

Romeo- Romania


	9. Party Time part 2

Here comes the part 2! And guess what? I'm planning to make a sequel! But sorry guys for the late update because in our country here in the Philippines, classes starts on June! Hope you understand that. Enjoy!

Maria gets the mike and went onstage and presses the number to choose her song, and she choose the song _Estudyante Blues _by a famous Filipino singer Freddie Aguilar.

"This song is dedicated for you guys! Especially for _**Kuya**_ Gilbo who always getting pissed by our faculty and staff! Enjoy!"

"Wow Maria, your voice is awesome!" Gilbert was impressed.

"Hehe, _**Salamat Kuya!**_"

"Hey, have you seen Toni and Bella lately?" Elizaveta asked looking a bit worried,

"Oh, the two were in the room already, playing seven minutes in heaven _**Ate Lizzie!**_" she smiled

"Oh… I hope they were not doing anything wrong." She sighed

_Inside the guest room…_

Toni looked at Bella lustfully and tied her up to the bed

"Why don't we have our _happy minutes_ hm, Bella?" he asked land nipped her neck

"Toni! You're so unfair! You're still dressed up while I'm fully stripped of!" She pouted

"Ok then," he immediately revealed his six pack abs and kissed her and explored her mouth with his tongue.

"_**¡Delicioso!**_" he purred and licks her collarbone

"That was good catnip for me!" she smirked

"As your boss, you will do what ever I want okay?" he hits her with a whip and she let out a scream

"Don't worry Bella, this would only hurt _a lot_" he licked his lips and goes to their cloud nine.

_The seven minutes passed by…_

"Yo! Guys, you okay in there?!" Im knocked wearing his K-pop outfit.

"Yeah, and Toni, remember his brother is a paranoid when it gets to Bella!" Vash called as he was on his military uniform.

"Okay, were done!" Toni goes out from the room

"Done with what, Toni?" Lili asked with her cute princess costume

"Oh nothing," Bella said as she wiped some whitish liquid off her face.

"Woah…" Sadiq was speechless with his Aladdin outfit

"You hit her?!" Heracles said with his Zeus outfit

"No, not really, I just feed her some milk that's all" Toni said and winks at Bella.

"Okay, let's continue our game and let us see who will be our lucky prisoners!" Matthias shouted.

"Hey! You haven't sill taste my delicious food-aru!" Wang interrupted.

"Yeah, I think we should be eating by now! Shall we Amy?" Arthur offered to Amy.

"Yesh whaith a shec," she said while munching a bunch of food in front of her.

"You never changed," he sighed

"_**Minna-san! **_Enjoy your mears!" Kiku said as he served them delicious Asian foods! Chao-fan here, Yakisoba on the other, Adobo's everywhere, and Kim chi there! Everyone was enjoying Asian foods!

"Wow Kiku! How did you learn this stuff?" Mei asked while getting dozen of Sushi from the buffet.

"We just use from the herp of internet!" he replied

"With Wi-Fi of course-aru!" Wang said

"There's a saying in my place that says, _**Ang mabait na kapitbahay, walang password ang Wi-Fi!**_" Maria winked.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Emil asked with his Eskimo outfit

"It means that a good neighbor doesn't have a password on their Wi-Fi!" she giggled,

"Well sorry, Wi-Fi's are not free at my house! Use it, pay for it!" Vash said and cocked his machine gun.

"Slow down _**bruder!**_" Lili warned her brother.

Everybody laughed very much that night, and they tasted all the foods from the world made by Wang, Francis and Kiku.

"Hey! Could you at least slow down while eating, Matthias?!" said Lukas, who was annoyed with him because he's like not eating for three days.

"Whatph? Theyrpmh goodpmh!" he said while munching all the food he gets.

"Go! Go! Go!" everyone cheered on the food eating contest.

"Go Amy!" Bella cheered.

"You can do it!" Lizzie said

Actually, she was having her competition with Im eating a lot of Kim chi's

"Whooo! Its so spiceh!"

Amy immediately gets a cold glass of water and splashes it in her mouth,

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" Im dived to Amy's swimming pool and relaxed "Now, that's more like it!" he said floating on the pool.

"Im! You bloody wanker! Get your butt out of there!" Arthur yelled at him.

"Hey, Amy's pool is not for your mouth who gets burned from your Kim chi!" Mei throwed her wooden slipper at him,

"Ow! Sorry!" he immediately gets out from the pool.

"Why don't we continue the seven minutes in heaven?" Matthew asked in his hockey outfit.

"Who are you?" his bear asked

"I'm Matthew!"

"Okay, let's get it on!" Amy shouted. "Yow Feliks! Spin the bottle!"

"Okey dokey!" Feliks said with his pink dress and pink boots, he looks like a Barbie doll, he spins the bottle and points at Gilbert.

"Oohh…" Amy knows that Elizaveta won't be lucky if the nozzle points to the other girl.

"Let's see who will be your partner Gilbo!" Eduard said in his Harry Potter outfit and spins the bottle.

And the nozzle points at Lizzie…

"Aw… even cupid knows his timing!" Feliciano said, in his color blue prince outfit

"Go move your butts inside the room _**amigo!**_" Antonio spanks their butts.

_Inside the room…_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_Shit! How am I supposed to start a conversation! C'mon Lizzie! Think a topic! _Elizaveta thought

_Wow! Is this really happening?! This hot chick is with me right now! Don't just stand there Gilbert and make a conversation!_ Gilbert scolds himself.

"I… uhm…" they puzzled

"You go first," Gilbert offered

"No, you go ahead," she protested.

"Okay, I don't know what to say but, I've heard that you have a crush in the class," he said not making any eye contact.

"H-hey, who told you?! I mean how did you know about that?!" she blushed.

"Well let's say a little bird told me…" he rolled his eyes off her.

"Gilbird?"

"No! A person whom I cannot name!" he said.

"Well, you see, actually, I really have one…" she blushed even more,

"May I know who he is?" he asked even though his friends have told him that she has _**possible **_feelings for him…

"Uhm… maybe not now…"

"C'mon tell me, I won't get mad or laugh at you by the way," he assured her

"Well, uhm… its… its YOU…" she blushed. "IT'S YOU OKAY?! HAPPY NOW?!" she shouted at him, and Gilbert was totally shocked by that.

"Actually, I'm really happy that you say that," he smirked, then he presses his lips against her and Lizzie's eyes were totally shocked.

"_**I love you Liz,**_" words echo through her mind and kissed him back.

She hugged him and dragged him to the bed. He touches her thighs and felt that there's something bulky and reached it…

"Well, what's this…" he raised the object and it was a toy gun and a whip

"I dunno, I just bought this outfit from the internet and there's also an additional props in the box." She replied

"I know what do this things…" he smirked and kisses her neck and Liz hugged him tight making him bite her a little she moans a little and he hits her with her whip.

"Good girl…" they started ripping each other clothes and felt no a shame and proceeded to their cloud nine…

_Meanwhile… outside the room, the party goes on…_

"I'm so bored! Why don't we start another game!" Feliciano said.

"Stop acting like a fucking baby Feli!" Lovino scolded his younger brother with his prince outfit like Feli but his outfit was red.

"Okay, how about a card kissing game!" Tino suggested

"What the hell?! What kind of a game is that?! I'm not joining that fucking game for a child like you!" Lovino made an exit

"Aw c'mon! Don't be such a party pooper!" Tino drags him to the living room.

"Let go of me you fucking old man! And I don't believe in Santa!" he keeps struggling on his offences.

"You're very naughty this year Lovi, you don't deserve a present at Christmas!" he said

"Whatever…"

"Here's the card! Everyone should pass the card using their mouths, if the card fells down, the couple should kiss in reality at the balcony! "Vash said,

"Okay, let's start with Feli and Lovino!" Matthias shouted.

"What the hell?! I'm not going to kiss my _**fratello!**_" Lovino shouted in the room

"~Ve… Why _**fratello? **_You don't like me anymore?! Wahhhhh!" Feliciano cried like a baby.

"Hey! Stop it! stop crying like a fucking baby!"

"Uwaaaahhh!"

"I'M SO NOT GOING TO DO IT!"he said and blushed

"~Veh…*hic* You really *hic* hate me very much *hic* don't you _**fratello…**_" he said giving him his cutest baby face pleading to him,

"Aw… just look at him he's so ADORABLE!" Bella squealed.

"Just give up Lovi, you should do it for your brother…" Antonio said.

"Fine I'll do it you tomato bastard…" he sighed

"_**We're both tomato bastards…**_" Antonio replied

The game started with the Italian brothers and Lovino passes it to Antonio and passes it to Bella and to Mei and passes it n Jun then he passes it to Im looking disgusted for what he done.

Then Im passes it to Wang and passes it to Kiku, to Maria and passes it to Amy and….

_The card fell down…_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Amy shouted. "THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE?!" she shouted

"There is no mistake Amy," Arthur smirked

"W-wait, that's so unfair!" Amy protested.

"Sorry Amy, truth actually hurts…" Eduard giggled,

"Okay… just go to the balcony and do what you should need to do-aru!" Wang pushes them through the balcony.

They went out to the balcony and the lights turned dimmed fireflies seemed to be their lights in the night.

"Wow, Amy, this is so majestic…" Arthur said in amazement.

"Yeah it is…" she sighed deeply.

"So, should we be getting this going?" he asked.

"What?! Why so fast?!" Amy looked at him uncotiously,

He pinned her to a pillar behind her…

"We will be not having this moment to be long drawn Amelia…" he strokes her hair gently and kisses her lightly. She also give in to the kiss but pushes him away…

"I don't know that villains knows ho to kiss…" she smiled

"Well, we Brits know how to do it than on that stupid French frog over there." He said pointing at Francis who is an expert when it comes to kisses.

"Haha! You're such a villain!" Amy spanked his back forcefully

"Ow Amy! Don't you want to get this much further?" he said and licked his lips and he dragged her to a storage room and do their job.

…

…

"What the hell?! Where are they?!" Lovino was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Maybe they already do it much further…" Raivis said.

"Hey don't say that!" Eduard spat.

_Meanwhile in Amy's room…_

Toris looked at Natalya who is sleeping on his friend's bed and she is sick, he strokes her hair and watching her sleeping peacefully…

"Hrmn…"

"OH, sorry, I didn't mean to woke you up," he said

"Its okay, you didn't do anything wrong." She replied weakly.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I have to go no- ugh!" she was about to go up from her bed and she fall and landed on Toris' arms.

"Don't push yourself Natty, you still need some rest." He said carrying her to the bed, lay her down and kisses her lightly.

She pulled him close by his necktie and he landed on her top they both blushed and she started untying his necktie and kisses him deeply, sits up but not broking their kisses.

"You look cute if you dint have these" she said removing his glasses

And he also starts undressing her and kisses her neck, and continued their process in paradise…

_Hours passed by…_

"Hey Artie, maybe I should check Natty and Toris if they're okay" Amy said to Arthur…

"Okay, we'll continue this later..." he smiled. She got up and get dressed and went to her room to check the two if they were alright.

"Hey guys, you okay in there?" she knocked

No response…

"Natty, Toris…"

No response…

"You okay there?" she went inside her room and her eyes were shocked seeing Natty and Toris sleeping together on their birthday suites.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS HIT EACH OTHER?!" Amy shouted and removes the blanket on them,

"Amy! What the hell?!" Natty was covering herself.

"You will not tell this to the others don't you?" Toris whispered to her and they're both dresses themselves up

"Okay, okay, looks like everyone was doing their _jobs _including me and Artie…" she sighed.

"YOU WHAT?!" they puzzled.

"Well, yeah… he's also a nice guy and a gentleman… and yeah…" she said wiggling herself.

"Okay, okay, but we have to get out of here before they find us out," said Natalya.

_Meanwhile... seven minutes later…_

" 'Kay guys time's up!" Vash knocked on the door as Gilbert and Lizzie made their exit from the room.

"How's it?" Berwald asked.

"Yeah, it went well…" Gilbert sighed.

"Hey, have you told him already?" Bella whispered to Liz.

"Told what?"

"About your feelings for him?"

"Yeah,"

"OMG what did he say?" Michelle squealed on her cute water fairy costume.

"He said he has also feelings for me and…"

"And what?" Bella asked impatiently

"And we kissed…"she blushed.

"Kyaah!" they squealed.

"Did we miss something?" Amy called from behind.

"Amy, Amy! Gilbert said that he has also have feelings for Lizzie!" Lili ran towards her.

"Oh really?! That was cool!" she smiled

"Congratulations Lizzie," Natty greeted.

"_**¡Muy bien mi amigo!**_" Antonio patted Gilbert's back

"Good thing you have conquered you fear when it comes to courting Lizzie," Francis told him.

"It's getting late maybe we should go home…" Eduard checked his watch and it says it's already 9:00pm.

"Yeah we should get home," Raivis said.

"C'mon guys we should get to my van now." Arthur said getting his keys.

"Sorry Artie but I will not join you guys for now; I will drop Liz to her house tonight" he said looking at her.

"Okay… do want you want, it's a democratic country by the way," Antonio called holding Bella's hand and rides on the van. "_**¡Adios!**_" he waved goodbye and went home.

Gilbert drove Lizzie to her home. "Hey, think we should date some time?" He asked.

"Sure why not?" she replied and kisses him lightly

"_**Guten nacht.**_" He greeted in German

"Ehehe, Good night." She went inside her house.

Okay that's it! sorry guys for the late update co'z classes was about to start! And I really have to upload this immediately! ( . ) so dizzy! Then I was writing this story when classes starts tomorrow! /(OДO)/plus, I was watching the move: The Mask Of Zorro!

Antonio: Oy Hasmin!(My real name is Jazzmyn so I decided that my Spanish name is Hasmin) Think you can make a fanfic about me and mi Bella? (≥/≤)

Me: Ah _**lo siento mi hermano pero, **_I'm busy for the upcoming classes…. (¬-¬)

Antonio: _**¿Por favor? **_(OпO) *Gives me his cutest puppy dog eyes.*

Me: _**Haay… si hermano España…**_

Antonio: Yay! _**¡Muchas Gracias! ***_hugs me tightly_*****_

Me: Ow,ow!

Antonio: Aw… you looked like a little tomato!

Me: Okay, Okay! _**Pero **_its only a one shot! 


	10. An Awesome Date

Yow chapter ten is here! Enjoy! :))

Elizaveta's POV

We have our party last night and I can't believe that Gilbo also confesses his feelings for me and we made out last night and I also found out that Germans were very _**raw **_in doing those things like that! I started surfed on the net and checked the pictures that we had made last night.

I saw Im was floating on Amy's swimming pool with Mei's wooden slipper was froze and was about to hit him in the picture. Feli and his brother, Lovino were playing the card kissing game, Lukas punched Matthias on his stomach for munching all the foods in the buffet, Maria singing the song _**Estudyante Blues**_ in the videoke, and the Bad Touch Trio were Gilbert is on the middle showing off his wide smile and Antonio who is in his left making pose like a matador holding a red cloth, and Francis who is his right on his "birthday suite" with a rose on his vital region because he changed his costume last night making Arthur disgust at him at the corner of the picture who was making a bad finger sign pointing at Francis.

I laughed very hard on the pictures that I saw which was posted by Arthur's brother, Peter, who is very intelligent in on the internet. I save them all in my green laptop and shut it down. Today is Sunday and I have time to go in the park. Suddenly, my phone rang and saw that it was Gilbert.

"_**Guten morgen liebe…**_"

"Hey,"

"What's up? Did you have fun last night with me?" he said and laughed a little bit.

"Uhm yeah…" I said blushing on deep red,

"Would you like to go out with me at the park for a while?" he asked. _**Oh my God! Oh my God! He's really asking me!**_

"Sure! Why not? That will be great!" I said

"Okay thanks! So later at 8?" I asked checking my clock.

"No before dinner. I would like to treat you for a while…" he said.

"Thanks! I'll wait you at the bench near at the oak tree."

"Okay bye Lizzie!" he ends the call and I can't believe that he asked me to out in a date with him! I squealed and shouted on my pillow rolling on my bed all over and over! I was like crazy about him.

Gilbert's POV

I can't believe that I did it! It's just because Ludwig persuades me to asked Lizzie on a date and I am so thankful to him for being an awesome brother that I have… I sighed bit and I'm also felt sorry that I kept hitting Lizzie with her whip but I could say we really have our enjoyment last night

I surfed on the net and Peter, had tagged me some pictures that I looked not very awesome and some pictures were stolen! Like when I being hit by a tomato that Lovino threw at me and Toni like a _**La toma'tina **_festival in Toni's place in Spain. But there were also pictures that I looked awesome like the three of us were taken in our different poses while that Frenchie was on his "birthday suite".

I saved the pictures especially the solo picture of Lizzie on her sexy cop outfit. They have also the all girls picture with all in their outfit and looked gorgeous but Lizzie was the hottest of them all. I shut down my Prussian blue laptop, take a bath, changed my clothes and went downstairs.

"_**Guten morgen bruder,**_" Ludwig said as he was sipping his coffee.

"_**Guten morgen Ludwig.**_" I replied while I get the coffee to make one for myself. I saw my most awesome pet Gilbird flew around and gives a sachet of sugar on its beak.

"_**Danke Gilbird!**_" I get the sachet and patted his tiny head lightly. "You're so cute you know? Why don't you hang out with us in our date with Lizzie later on hmn?" I scooped him in my arms and placed him on the table.

"Chirp!" he looked at me flapping his wings.

"Hey Ludwig! You're such a party pooper! Why you don't want to hang out with us last night?" I clicked my tongue and sipped my coffee.

"I don't care Gilbert; by the way, mom is going home tomorrow." I said and spew out the coffee in front of him and he punches me.

"Holy shit! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I pleaded.

"If you ever did that to me again…" he pulled me by the collar looking at me creepily.

"I'm sorry!" I said as he wipes the coffee out of his face.

"So… mom is coming home tomorrow huh?" I sighed deeply.

"Yeah, get ready for 'armalites and homilies' mouth! Because she is really strict about you!" he laughed a little.

"Oh yeah, Luddy, I've gotta date with Lizzie at the park later at six, "I said.

"Okay, good luck, I will just go out for a training at the gym also," he said while going upstairs.

"Okay," I said and went also upstairs just to relax and hoping that it would be an awesome night later on.

_Later at 5:30 pm…_

I was getting ready and I wearing a brown shirt with a print saying: I'M AWESOME! and a red, checkered scarf around my neck and wearing a blue skinny jeans. On my feet, I wear a black supra shoes and I also wear some accessories on my wrist like my ballers.

"Chirp!" like Gilbird was telling me his good luck.

"Thanks li'l fella" I patted his head.

I stop by to a flower shop to by her some flowers.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" the store keeper asked.

"Chirp!" Gilbird landed into a basket of carnations. I smiled and the vendor laughed a little.

"I'll take those carnations please." I pointed at the flowers and the man get some and packed it to a beautiful bouquet wrapped in a gorgeous combination of green and pink wrapping paper and a white ribbon around it.

"Thank you sir, come back again!" he waved.

I drove on my car to the park and saw Elizaveta wearing a floral pink dress with a light green bolero on her shoulders and some tan wedge shoes on her feet that has a ribbon in front. She is waiting at the shaded bench under the oak tree. I park my car at the side and decided to surprise her. I walked behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who…" I whispered to her ears.

"Chirp!"

"Haha! Gilbert?" she slipped my hands off and looked at me upwards,

"Gilbird! You're stealing my spotlight off!" I scolded and he starts poking my cheeks.

"Ow! Ow!"

She giggled, and lowered my head by her arms and kissed me upside down.

"I have a surprise for you," I handle the bouquet of flowers and she smelled them.

"Thank you very much Gilbert!" she said while playing with the petals.

"Actually, it's Gilbird who chose those flowers" I scratch my neck.

"Haha! Thanks Gilbird!" she take Gilbird by her finger and kissed him on its tiny, furry cheeks.

"Chirp!" he said flapping his wings.

"Hey guys!" somebody called and we turned around and we saw Katyusha with her boobs bouncing all around. I was jaw-dropped and I was drooling and I felt that Lizzie was hitting me with her shoulder and giving me a death glare.

"Be careful on what you were watching… because if you don't, _**I WILL BULGE THEM OUT LATER ON…**_" she warned and I gulped heavily.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing here?" Kat studies us a little bit and looking at the flowers that Liz was holding.

"Wait… don't tell me…" she gasped. "YOU WERE DATING?!" she jumped and her boobs were fully jumping.

"Uhm, yeah… how about you Katty? What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked.

"Well, uhm I was waiting for Matthew, he's probably around any where." She said while looking around.

"Haha! Sometimes we do not know that he's around always! I can't believe that you still recognize him!" I laughed.

"Hey don't say that!" she protested.

"So, the two of you were dating also?" Lizzie asked

"Well, uhm, actually, yes…" she sighed and blushed.

"Well good luck on you two." I said.

"Oh there he is!" Katty waved at Matthew who is under the tree waving at her.

"Well I have to go now, bye guys!" she said she runs towards Matthew and kissed him.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" his teddy bear shouted tugging his owner's pants.

"Haha! Okay you li'l fella, we'll just go to a restaurant who served pancakes." Matthew patted his head.

"Aww… they're so sweet! They were just like a happy family!" Lizzie was impressed.

"Kesese! They have a child who is a polar bear!" I laughed clutching my stomach.

_SMACK!_

"Ow!"

"Will you stop it?!" Lizzie said.

"Okay! Okay! So, where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's up to you."

Normal POV

"Do you want to eat somewhere?" he asked.

"Okay, as long as it will fit on your budget," she giggled.

"Sure!"

We drove and we stopped at a romantic yet luxurious restaurant and some fiddlers along the corner of the restaurant playing some romantic songs.

"Table for two sir?" the waitress asked.

"Yes please," I replied.

"This way please," she said and led us to the elevator it was at the eight floor and we could almost see the beautiful city around us.

"Were here," we walked out the elevator and she led us to a private room that was very romantic with a table for a dinner for two. The table was covered with red cloth and has a candle light on top and some flowers on a vase. I pulled the chair for Liz that she could sit on it.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Here's your menu, we have special Savory Rolled Rib Roast for main course, Creamy Potato Salad for appetizer, and some Chocolate-Eggnog Tortini for dessert. And also, for your little pet, a buttered corn for him!" She recommended as they read the menu.

"Chirp!" Gilbird flapped his wings.

"Thank you, we'll take all of them" he said as they return the menu to the waitress.

"Thank you very much we also have special service to our customers," she clicked her fingers and in came the musicians.

"They always play a song for every couple who dates in this restaurant, Enjoy!" she said and closed the door.

"Gil, are you sure its okay for you to pay such a romantic things like this?" Liz asked in amazement. "I mean just looked at this stuff!" she said looking outside from the window seeing the city lights like little fireflies roaming on the streets.

"Of course! It's okay with me as long as it makes you happy," he said and kissed her cheeks lightly.

"Do you think we will still be together even we have graduated already?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah sure! Why not? You know I will never leave you and I will be always here for you, and I promise that we will marry after we had graduate in collage." He said as the music plays very romantic.

"By the way, what course will you take?" she asked.

"Uhm, mechanics maybe? How about you?" he said

"Maybe its tourism? Because I've been always wanted to travel around the world," she replied.

"Well, that's good to hear." They keep on their conversation for some time when somebody knocked at the door.

"Excuse me, sir, madam, your food is here." the waiter said as he pushed a cart and placed a huge platter in the table.

"_**Buono Appettito**_" he said in Italian.

"_**Grazie!**_" Elizaveta said.

"I didn't know that you speak in Italian," Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Feli just thought me some…" she said as she took a bite at her roasted beef.

"Chirp!" Gibird immediately pecked some buttered corn in his tiny platter.

"I hope me and our friends would be together if we move in collage," she sighed.

"Yeah I hope so, don't worry, they will still be our schoolmates when we get on that stage" he said while drinking his red wine.

"Yeah, I would like to see you getting pissed off by the teachers!" she giggled.

"Oh c'mon! What are you talking about?!" he laughed frankly.

"Oh? Isn't you're the _**teacher's pet **_in the class?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, that would not happen, and besides, _**you… will… be… my… pet…**_" he whispered every single word on her ears that sends some shivers run through her spine.

"Why don't we finish our eating, shall we Mr. Beilschmidt?" she said while mixing her glass of red wine.

"A toss, for our greatest high school life ever!" he said raising his glass and tossed with Lizzie.

They continued their date and laughing for some funny conversations they have during their high school life. They left the restaurant and went to the mall for some enjoyment.

"Hey Gil, just look at all these jewelry!" she said while looking at the fine, silver and gold jewelries at display in the glass at the jewelry gift shop.

"Would you like one?" he asked.

"Well, I…"

"No, it's alright, its okay with me." He said

"Uhm, Thanks?" she said shyly.

Gilbert and Lizzie went inside the shop and looked at the jewelries.

"Hey Gil! Don't you think this is cute?" she asked trying a silver necklace with an infinity sign that was surrounded with some forest green gems.

"You looked wonderful Lizzie…"He said sheepishly.

"Can we take it?" she pleaded.

"Of course _**mein liebe**_" he said kissing her neck lightly.

"Gil… not here please." She said.

"Okay…"

"Excuse me, sir, but are you going to buy it?" the sales lady asked.

"Yes please." He said and they went to the cashier to pay for the necklace.

"I think its time to go home… its almost time," she said checking her watch.

"Okay, I'll drop you at your house" he said and they rode in his car and he dropped her at her house at 9:15 in the evening.

"Thank you Gilbert, for making my day awesome," Liz said as she kissed him sweetly yet passionate.

""You're welcome, as long it as I make you happy, I will be happy for you. "he smiled as she went inside her house.

"Chirp!" Gilbird flew by her side.

"Haha! Thanks Gilbird for also making me happy," she said kissing his furry, tiny cheeks.

"I love you Gil," she mumbled as she peeked by the door.

"_**Ich liebe dich Lizzie,**_" he said and went to his car and drove back to his home.

He arrived at his home at 9:45 in the evening, he knocked on the door and his brother, Ludwig, opened for him.

"_**Guten nacht bruder,**_" Ludwig greeted in German. "So, how's it going?" he asked closing the door right behind him.

"Well, it went well, this day has been one of my most awesome day of my life." He said climbing up the stairs. He changed his clothes into his night wear and laid his body on the bed on sighs deeply. He gets his cell phone by the lamp shade beside him and tries to look at the pictures that they had while they were having their date. He laughed a little because he was in love and met the most awesome woman in his life.

Okay, that's it for now! (¬.¬) sorry for such a boring date they have because I never experience having a date with a guy before! So please I am having my next chapter with one of my most favorite OTP ever is Spain x Belgium! Just recommend me some dating scenes that would suite for them! (≥7≤) _**¡Muchas Gracias! **_


	11. One, Big, Happy, Tomato, Family

Hi guys! Here's the new chapter! So its all about Antonio and Bella for now and the next chapter is for Natty and Toris, and lastly…. Arthur and Amy! So please PM me and send me some suggestions for their dates for them! Enjoy! Some selfcest in this chapter! Special thanks to Ansmi and Alaskan Malamute!

* * *

Bella's POV

We just had our party last night at Amy's house and we all went crazy especially Toni who just went _**crazy and wants to do something BAD to me! **_Like who the hell just send me that outfit that made him very naughty and _yandere _last night?! I sighed and opened my account on a social networking site and found that I had a message from Toni, and I clicked it.

From Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: _**¡Hola mi amor! **_I'm here at Lovino's house plus, im SO BORED and my ears were tearing off because I always receive SOME OF HIS COLORFUL LANGUAGES! _**Ay… **_(-_-)" Lovino was getting annoyed because of his _**hermano, Feliciano.**_ Like for example, Feli wants to go to sleep with him, and _**mi tomate **_would just pushed him aside then I would just heard a THUMP on the other room that makes me worried! /( o )\

Then Feli would just cry like a baby which is so cute! (,) when I pulled Lovino's curl, he would just say CHIGIII! And HE ALWAYS DOES HEADBUTTS ON ME! \(0)/ _**¡Dios mio! **_They're so acting like _**niños **_and I have to act like their father and now I can see the future if we had just children… (TT-TT) _**Parenting is so hard…**_ so can you help me? I just can't take it when you you're not here beside _**mi Bella, ¡Besos! **_ From your _**jefe, Toni **_(◊) by the way, can we have a date if we had some time?

I laughed and replied to him…

In reply to Antonio: Hi there Toni! Of course I would come! (OwO) I would like to see the boys how are they doing, and that Lovino whose face is cute when he blushes! (,) oh how good to see when they grow up… by the way, you will be a good father some day, just look at these two! Isn't that you're the one who babysits them when they were young? Now that they become matured and very cheerful like Feli! Yeah I know that Lovi got your attitude when it comes to tomatoes, you three were like a father-son relation ship and a one, big happy family! Love yah! XOXO, Bella.

I send my message and close my pink laptop and went downstairs.

"Good morning Lars!" I greeted my brother who was smoking with his pipe and reading a newspaper.

"Good morning,"

"Hello sis!" My little brother Luxie greeted me as he was eating peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hello Luxie! Why, you're so happy today!" I patted his head as I went to the kitchen and make some waffles for my boys at Lovino's house later on.

"You know what? I just receive a letter from the principal and it says that I was choose to go to the international quiz bee next month!" he said happily.

"Wow! That's good to hear! Aren't you happy for that _**broer?**_" I called.

"Yeah, I'm so proud of you Luxie!" he ruffles his hair which is now messed up.

"Haha! Stop it!"

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I called from behind while I was mixing the ingredients from the bowl.

"What is it?"

"Can I go to Lovi's house and see the boys how are they doing?" I asked.

"Sure! Why not?" he said,

"Oh sis can I come? Can I? Can I?!" Luxie said as he tugs my apron.

"Ahaha! No sorry, I will be so busy!" I said as I pinched his face lightly.

"Aw… that's unfair!" he pouted

"Plus, me and Toni will have our date afterwards! So please don't tell this to your brother!" I whispered to his ear and winked at him.

"WHAT?!" he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Lars asked.

"Oh nothing," Luxie said sarcastically.

"So what time will you go?"

"Uhm, maybe after this waffles will be cooked!" I said and checked my waffles. While waiting, I ate my breakfast with my little brother and have fun with him like playing scrabble, which I was the one who got lost and we watch some horror movies which made him cried and pulling my shirt off. Then after sometime, I checked my waffles and they're cooked already.

I went upstairs to change my clothes. I was wearing a light green dress with ruffles on my skirt and laces on my collar. My ribbon on my head was green with a cute tomato on it. I also wear a pink Mary Jane with stiletto heels. I also put a light make up to be presentable to them.

I packed the waffles and brought my things that I would need. I just commute and went to their house. I wouldn't want my brother to know that Toni would also be there.

I arrived at 11:00 sharp in Lovino's house, I rang the doorbell and immediately, Toni opened the door and rushed and hugged me.

* * *

"_**¡MI AMOOOR! **_You came!" he said he was wearing a red shirt and with a print of tomatoes on it and he was also in his sleeveless, black jacket and we was on his black and white checkered shorts and red high-cut Converse shoes. He also gives me his wonderful smile that it made blush so much.

"Why you are blushing like a tomato?" he pinched my face.

"A-am I?"

"Hey you bastard! Hurry up and your churros is already burning you idiot!" Lovino called from behind.

"_**¡Ay! **_I'm coming! Sorry Bella, I was making them for all of us, why don't you come in?" he said as he led me inside and rushed through the kitchen

Normal POV

"_**Ciao signora bella **_Bella!" Feliciano greeted in Italian as he was on his green shirt with I LOVE PASTA printed on it. He was also wearing a beige shorts underneath and black sandals.

"Bella! I'm so glad that you came by!" he said hugging her tightly.

"Hey you! Aren't you gonna greet me too?" Lovino pouted on his couch wearing his long-sleeved gray shirt that runs through his hands and its collar is low that's why he's wearing a black under shirt inside and wears a dog tag on his neck. He also wears black, baggy shorts with a lot of pockets in it. She hugged him behind and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course Lovi! How could I forget your cute face that makes me laughed all the time?" Bella pinched his face.

"Oh really? My face is so ugly that it made you laughed all the time?!" he asked angrily.

"No its not that! You know what I mean! You're face is cute really!"

"Awww…" Feli said.

"Hey guys! Sorry for being late! The churros are ready!" Antonio called carrying churros on a plate.

"Yey! _**Dolci!**_" Feli gets his churros on the plate.

"Why don't we watch a movie for a while?" Bella asked.

"Sure! What movie?" he asked.

"I want some chic flick." She said.

They together watch the movie Charlie's Angels while eating the churros that he made.

"What a bummer! Drew Barrymore is such a fool to believe that his boyfriend is a gentleman!" Lovino crossed his arms.

"~Ve _**Fratello, **_it's because she didn't know yet! By the way, can I talk to you for a sec?" Feli protested.

"Yeah, whatever," he stormed out the living room with him as Feliciano was doing baby-trotting upstairs.

* * *

"Hey, _**fratello! **_Now that Bella and Antonio were here, why don't we leave them and have their time together?" Feliciano suggested.

"Okay fine, but what the hell should we say to them?!" Lovino said to him.

"Hrmn… maybe we should say that we need to go outside to get in touch with each other!" he said

"Stupid! We already know each other since we were kids!" he said

"B-But you still *hic* even *hic* hate me! UWAAHH!" he cries loudly.

"What's going on up there? Feliciano are you alright?" Antonio called.

"Er, uhm nothing! He just hit himself with his easel because he was drawing here!" Lovino shouted.

"Just shut up and stop crying you idiot! Or else they will hear us!" he hushed his brother and patted his back.

"~V-veh… so you're gonna *hic* let me sleep*hic*in your bed when I have nightmares?" he sniffed.

"Alright, alright," he sighed deeply.

"_**Meraviglioso!**_" he smiled.

"But that's only WHEN YOU HAVE NIGHTMARES GOT IT?!" he shook him.

"UWAHH!"

"What's going on?" Bella asked worriedly.

"_**Haay…**_ just wait here, I will check," Antonio went upstairs to check the boys.

"_**Hoy! **_Are you guys okay in there?" he knocked.

"Ow! It won't come off!"

"Just hurry up! Make it faster you idiot!"

"_**Dios mio…**_" he covered his mouth in shocked

"H-hey! It's working!"

"Just stand still!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING GUYS IN THERE?!" Antonio barged in the door.

"Uwah! Our curls were tangled!" Feliciano cried.

"It's your entire fault you're such a baby!" Lovino protested.

"Alright, alright, I will untangle them, Bella! We need a little help up here!" Antonio called.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked as se entered the room.

"Yeah, their curls were tangled again," Antonio sighed.

"Okay, I'll help!" she said as she goes to Lovino's side while Toni went to Feliciano's side and together they untangled their hairs from each other.

"Thanks Toni!" Feli smiled.

"You're welcome Feli!" he smiled.

"Thanks." He pouted

"Tee hee! You're welcome!"

"Hey _**hermano, fratello **_and I will just go out for a walk to spend time for each other. If you will just go outside too to have your date, then be sure to lock the door okay?" Feliciano said

"What? Where will you go?" Bella asked.

"Somewhere out there," Lovino said like he was giving no clue.

"Okay we will take care of everything!" he said as the brothers left the house and drove with their famous, Italian car, the Red Ferrari.

"So, were alone, uhm what do we suppose to do now?" Bella sighed.

"Uhm I don't know? Make some churros?" he suggested.

"Great! I never make churros before! Why don't you teach me how?" she asked.

"_**¡Si **_I would love to!" he said and readies the ingredients.

"Okay, first, we will need some:  
1/2 cup plus 1 1/2 Tablespoons sugar, divided  
1 1/2 teaspoons ground cinnamon  
1 cup water  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
2 Tablespoons plus 2 quarts vegetable oil, divided  
1 cup all-purpose flour

For the chocolate sauce:  
3 1/2 ounces dark chocolate, chopped  
1/2 cup heavy cream" he said as Bella listens carefully.

They made some churros together and have some fun and Toni smeared some flour to Bella's face.

"Hey, stop it!" she giggled and chased him with her wooden spoon.

"Haha!" he laughed as he runs away from her.

"You idiot! Come back here and I'll kill 'ya!" she said he stopped and smirked at her.

"Try me," he licked some of the flour that he smeared lately on her face.

"Hey! Not here!" she pushed him away, "We still not yet finished our churros!" she said blushing away.

"Well finish this first, _**then I will finish you afterwards.**_" He grinned and she gulped audibly.

"Okay, let's continue…"they returned to the kitchen making their churros they waited until it's baked already.

"It's done!" he said as he opens the oven and brings out the churros on a pan.

"Wow! They smelled good!" she sniffed the luscious aroma of it.

"Would you want to taste it? Say ahhh…" he asked, dips the churros on a chocolate dip and he moves the churros towards her but he just returned his hand through his mouth and he eats it.

"Hmmn! _**¡Muy delicioso!**_" he said and he wipes off the chocolate dripping on the side of his lips seductively.

"H-Hey! You're such a meanie!" she pouted and he pins her to the wall making her speechless.

"Haha! Okay, I will be serious this time," he laughed and bites the end tip of the churros and passed it to Bella like a pockey; and his eyes were saying to her that: _Go on eat it. _She gulped and obeyed what he wishes. _**Besides, he's the boss here, **_she thought.

She bites the other side of the churros and began to eat it. As they began getting closer, she clenched her fist at he back while his hands were just relaxing at the wall. Then their lips met and began eating the churros on each other's mouth Bella stick out her tongue and Antonio opened his mouth to make sure that it was finished.

"_**Tienes un sabor muy deliciosa**_" he said in a low voice and breaths on her mouth.

"Uhm, _**¿Gracias?**_" she replied; she wasn't sure if she is saying the correct word.

"Haha! _**¡Muy bien Bella!**_" he was impressed. "You're starting learning your Spanish words well!"

"Ehehe," she giggled.

"Now, _**why don't we finish business lately hmn mi amor?**_" he carries her bridal style and whispered to her ear and went upstairs.

_After their "Happy hour"..._

"Hey Bella, would you like to go far a walk in the park?" Toni said

"Sure, okay!" she smiled and changed their clothes and Toni drove her with his car through the park.

"Why don't we have a bike race, shall we?" Toni suggested.

"Okay, last one who got there is a looser!" Bella teased as she immediately rent a bike and off she goes through the lake.

"Hey! you're unfair!" Toni shouted.

"Haha! Slowpoke!" Bella called back as she won the race."Looser! Hey!" she looked back and saw Toni splashed some water in her face.

"Hahaha!" then they both got wet from the water fight.

"Uhm, Bella... your..." Toni was speechless because her lacy bra was already obvious on her dress...

"What?" she looked at her chest and blushed hardly. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"N-no its... okay." he looked back.

"I guess we should go home to dry ourselves" he said as they went home already.

* * *

_Meanwhile the Italian brother's were having fun at the mall…_

"Hey _**fratello! **_Let's go to an Italian restaurant and eat some pasta!_" _Feliciano said as he drags his brother to the restaurant.

"What the fuck?! You always go to a Italian restaurant just to eat pasta! Why don't we try some other restaurant by the way?" Lovino said.

"~Veh… but I want it there! And I don't have colonial mentality like you who depends on other foreign restaurant!" he crossed his arms and looked back.

"Okay, okay! We will go there you spoiled brat!" he sighed deeply and went inside at the Italian restaurant.

"What is your order _**signors?**_" the waiter asked, but his accent was improper for an Italian.

"~Ve, I want some pasta with some white sauce!" he said.

"The fuck?! they don't even know how to pronounce Italian words correctly!" he whispered and looks away through the window.

"What about you sir?" he asked.

"Just some chicken Romano (Yeah, I've seen that kind of food in the menu once in Sbarro at the mall) with tomato sauce, with some red wine." he said impolitely.

"Just wait here sirs," he said and went away.

"So, what do you think Toni and Bella were doing?" Feliciano rested his chin on his palm on the table.

"They were probably doing sex maybe." He sighed.

"Hey don't say that! And if they do it, I will be the child's uncle!" he squealed.

"Its _**we **_you idiot. Don't just conquer your position as the uncle, I have also the rights." He said.

"Yeah and we will become a one big happy family!" he said.

"Sheesh, like A-ONE-BIG-HAPPY-FAMILY would happen," He said every word in disgust.

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"It's just I can't picture the future we will became a one big happy family." He sighed.

"Excuse me sir but here's your order." The waiter served their meals on the table.

"_**Grazie!**_" Feliciano said.

"_**Buono appetitto,**_" he said.

"Pfft… he really doesn't know how to pronounce it well." He said as he slices his chicken.

"Just ignore it _**fratello! **_Let's just enjoy this moment as brothers! Cheers!" he said raising his glass of red wine.

"Hehe, cheers" Lovino smiled,

"It's good to see you smiling Lovino!" Feli poked his brother's face with a fork.

"H-hey stop it _**fratello! **_Haha!" he giggled. They finished their food, and left the restaurant.

"Hey, why is it that Isabella is such a slow poke?!" a lady who has a long, brown and wavy hair who has also a curl on her right side like Lovino with a red ribbon attached on her hair complains with her Italian accent.

"Don't be so impatient _**sorella! **_She will come soon later on!" said an another lady, she has an light brown, wavy hair that was tied up in a ponytail and she also a curl on her left side and was checking her watch.

"Hey _**signoras! **_Do you need some help?" Feli said as he walked towards them.

"Oh thank you, I'm Feliciana and this is my _**sorella, **_Lovina," he introduced herself.

"~Ve… you're an Italian too? My name is Feliciano and this is my _**fratello, **_Lovino," he said offering his hand for a shake. "Looks like our names were just reversed alternatively." She laughed.

"Yeah right," Lovino and Lovina said in union and looked at each other blushing.

"Huh? Uhm, ehehe, nice to meet you I'm Lovino," he said reaching his hand for a shake.

"Lovina, please to meet you,"

"So, what's wrong by the way?" Feliciano asked.

"Well, its just our friend, Isabella is such a slow poke to fetch us here in the mall," she said impatiently.

"Where will you go anyways?" Feliciano asked.

"To another mall near at the fountain in the park." Feliciana replied.

"Don't worry, we will just drop you there," Lovino offered.

"Oh yeah?" Lovina said sarcastically.

"Yeah why not?" he said, this time, he's not that ignorant anymore.

"Thank you very much!" Feliciana hugged Feliciano tightly that made him blushed.

"Uhm, sorry its been a sudden" she released and blushed away.

"Sorry about my sister, she's really likes to get in touch with the boys very much" Lovina rolled her eyes.

"_**Sorella!**_"

"What?"

"Okay, why don't you hop in already?" Lovino opened the car door for the girls to ride in.

They went to the mall at 8pm.

"_**¡Mi amigas!**_" someone called.

"You bitch! We waited you for a long time!" Lovina spat.

"_**Lo siento **_my car had a mechanical problems on it ehehe" Isabella scratches her neck. "Hey, who are this boys, are they your new boyfriends?" she teased.

"WHAT?!" the four said in union blushing.

"Nah, nah, I was just joking, by the way, thank you for dropping them by here!" she smiled.

"It's okay, I think we have to go back now." Feliciano waved.

"Hey wait!" Feliciana pulled him back and dragged him at the corner.

"What the hell are they doing?" Lovina said.

"Sheesh… little siblings…" he sighed.

They went back and Feli and Lovi went back to their car and drove home.

"What the hell did you just did back there?!" Lovina asked.

"Iaskedforhisnumber!" she said straightly.

_At Toni's Home… 8:30pm…_

_DING DONG! _

"We're home!" Feliciano called.

"Welcome home!" Bella greeted,

"LOVINOOO!_**¡MI TOMATEEE!**_" Antonio ran towards to him and ruffles his hair.

"Hey! Let go of me you tomato bastard!" he pushes him away.

"_**Lo siento **_I just miss you!_**"**_

"What the hell?! We just met hours ago!"

"~Ve… let's group hug!" Feliciano ran towards them and hugged them

"We're a one, big, happy Family!" Bella said.

"Yes we are…" Toni said.

* * *

Okay that's for now! I hope you enjoy it! By the way, I really don't know if my Spanish grammars are correct! So please correct me if I'm wrong! Don't forget to send me your suggestions to the other pairing's dates!


	12. A Hero and Her Best Villain

Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! Here's a UK x Fem! US chappy! Thank you Alaskan Malamute for your suggestions! (/≥3≤)/ and also to Annsmi yeah… they say that Tony is a yandere like Russia, and to my guest reader: "human being", for reviewing! Enjoy! Oh, by the way, if you have any suggestions, just PM me! Feel free to give me your ideas! (≥ω≤) Note: my chapters 10-11 until now were happening at the same time… the day after the party-Sunday.

* * *

Amelia's POV

WHAT IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?! They were so many litters all over the place! Popcorns here, streamers there, and a box of c0пÞ*ms on the guest room where the seven minutes in heaven was held!

I went to my brother's room, and Matthew was sleeping with his bear cub and he was drooling and murmuring something…

"Katty, c'mere puhleez? I want to cook you some pancakes!" I almost laugh aloud but I held my mouth to keep quiet.

I slept late at 1 am in the evening because I have to clean all the mess that they have made. I sweep the floor, clean the tables, and the alike. Its look like I have not sleep very well which is needed to my secret shape-up duties, yeah, I remember when that villain asked me how did I retain my weight even though I eat like a pig… I just ignore that.

"Well, I think my duties here are done!" I said and looked at the work that I have made. The floor was being waxed, the curtains were well arranged and also the swimming pool that Im had messed up, and I'm very proud of my work! I go upstairs, opened my star-spangled laptop, yeah it was close enough to our National Anthem in my country, The Star Spangled Banner, and I opened my account in my social networking site and try to see the pictures that Peter has posted. He is more intelligent than to his douche bag brother Arthur and I- SAY WHA-?

Just wait a minute; we had made out last night! Oh for God's sake, I can't believe that I'm falling for _**THAT VILLAIN!**_ I was about to click the picture; it's our all girl's picture with our costumes when suddenly, a chat box just popped out on the screen:

* * *

The_Absolutely_Invincible_British_Gentleman: hey… (ò-ó)

xxLegendary_Heroxx: what? (¬п¬)

The_Absolutely_Invincible_British_Gentleman: Did you _**enjoy **_last night? (¬ω¬)

xxLegendary_Heroxx: What the hell?! (O^O)

The_Absolutely_Invincible_British _Gentleman: Don't play dumb with me Amy… (Oωo)

xxLegendary_Heroxx: … JUST FORGET WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT YOU VILLAIN, DOUCHEBAG! (≥п≤)

The_Absolutely_Invincible_British _Gentleman: Ok, if that's what you want… so, wanna go anywhere? (^w^)

xxLegendary_Heroxx: Like where? (O.o)

The_Absolutely_Invincible_British_Gentleman: Like watching movies! (^.~) You know, I just checked what's showing at the cinemas, it's the Man of Steel… (O7O)

_**Wait, should I join him or not? Join him or not? Join him or not? ( ω )… man, Superman was one of my favorite superheroes!**_

xxLegendary_Heroxx: … (=,=)

The_Absolutely_Invincible_British_Gentleman: so what? (OωO)

xxLegendary_Heroxx: Uhm Okay, I'll join you, just this ONCE.

The_Absolutely_Invincible_British_Gentleman: Say wha? (O.O)

xxLegendary_Heroxx: Yeah! Like I'm going out on a date with a villain like you! (¬3¬)

The_Absolutely_Invincible_British_Gentleman: Ok if that's what you wish… so see you later at 3? (AoA)

xxLegendary_Heroxx: Okay…. but I don't have any money … (-_-)

The_Absolutely_Invincible_British_Gentleman: Don't worry, I'll treat you! (~.^)

xxLegendary_Heroxx: OK tnx… Bye! (|∂|ω|∂|) Wanna eat mochi? Say aahhh…

The_Absolutely_Invincible_British_Gentleman: Haha! Tnx! (≥θ≤) Aaahhhh… *Glomp*

xxLegendary_Heroxx: Bye! (OσO)

The_Absolutely_Invincible_British_Gentleman: See you later! (≥ω≤)

* * *

I shut down my laptop and went downstairs to eat my breakfast and I smell that someone was cooking pancakes downstairs that it makes me drool because of the aroma…

"Hey, what's up bro?" I hug my brother around his waist.

"Oh Amy, good morning!" he said as he flips the pancake on the pan.

"So, is there something else that you want to talk about?" I asked and sit on my chair beside his Mr. Kumajiro.

"Uhm, yeah, I will ask Katty on a date later on…" he sighed.

"Well good luck!" Mr. Kumajiro said as he as playing with his spoon on a plate.

"Thanks little fella!" Matthew said as he puts the cooked pancakes on the table and pats him on the head.

"So, Amy, would you like to say something?" He asked as he poured some maple syrup on his pancakes.

"I… uh…" I blushed while I was spreading some butter on my pancake playfully.

"Is this something to be going with Artie?" he asked sarcastically.

"Y-yeah…" I sighed as I munched a bunch of pancakes on my mouth.

"Well, I know that there's something going on between you two!" Mr. Kumajiro teased as he pokes my face with his fork.

"Hey, stop it you Winnie the Pooh!" I teased back.

"Hey Michael! Amy's teasing me!"he shouted

"Hey don't fight in front of the table! Have some manners! And my name is MATTHEW MR. KUMACHIRI!" He spat.

"AND MY NAME IS MR. KUMAJIRO!" he said.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted as m voice echoed the whole dining area.

"…"

"…"

"Let us just finish eating okay?" I said as I was drinking my low-fat milk.

"Yeah I think." He said as he continued eating his pancakes.

We finished eating pancakes and I decided to exercise for a moment outside. I jogged the whole street and I finished it at 11:30 am. I went home and checked my weigh on the scale… I lost 10 kilos.

"What the hell? I jogged the whole street!" I said shaking the scale in front of me. Well then I guess it didn't help, I checked my time and it was 11:45. I decided to eat my lunch with my brother but this time, I was the one who cooked it for them. I cooked some fried chicken and some beef steak for lunch.

"Womph, Thish ish really goodsh!" I said munching every bite.

"Amy would you please slow down while eating?" Mattie reminded me.

"Sorry, can't help it." I said wiping some gravy on my mouth. "Hey, Mattie,"

"Hmn?"

"Why do you like Katty any ways? It's because of her _**boobs?**_" I asked and raised my eyebrow to him.

"What the hell?! No! It's not that!" he said blushing harder.

"_**Oh really?**_" I teased.

"Well, it's one of my reasons but, I love her for who she is, she is very kind and sweet and gentle. She also cares for younger siblings too like Ivan and Natalya." He said his cheeks were in shades of red.

"Oh… so that's why… well, you better hurry up for your date!" I said and I put my plate on the dishwasher.

"So Amy, wanna play some video games?" he said. "How 'bout Plants vs. Zombies?"

"Eew! That's for babies game only!" I curled my lips in disgust.

"Well, you love this game when we were kids! And I could not let Mr. Kumafiko would play those kind of violent games!" he protested and starts playing PVZ.

"Yeah, whatever…" I said and checked my time. It was 1:00. He finished all the levels and I've heard someone singing at the living room

_There's a zombie on your lawn… _

_There's a zombie on your lawn_

_There's a zombie on your lawn…_

_We don't want zombies on your lawn…_

ARRGH! THAT STUPID SUNFLOWER-SINGING IS TEARING MY EAR OFF!

_I know your type, tall, dark, and dead_

_You wanna bite all the petals off my head and eat all the brains the one who planted me here… NOOO!_

Ugh! That so irritating me! I checked my watch and he finished it at 2:10.

"Hey Mattie, it's already 2:10, I will just ready my things upstairs" I said.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me, I also have to hurry up," he also went upstairs.

* * *

I went on my room and choose my clothes. I wear a white tube that's being tied under my breast that showed my navel, but I put my red, checkered, polo blouse and short jeans shorts with a belt with a star buckle in front. I also wear a high brown boots with heels and a blue star necklace as an accessory. I went downstairs with my bag, designed with American flag, and the stars were embodied as sequins.

"I'm ready, maybe you will drop me by the mall, and will it be okay for you?" I asked Matthew.

"Sure okay! I will also fetch you later at 9 pm just text me if you will go to his house," he said, he wears his blue shirt with a red and white jacket with a red maple leaf at the back and he wears his black jeans with a chains at the side of his pocket.

"Let's go!" We hopped on our red top-down car and drove to the mall.

We arrived at 3:15; we are late for 15 minutes. I saw Artie tapping his foot impatiently at the entrance.

"Be careful okay sis?" he waved

"Okay you too!" I said and I ran towards Artie and slapped his back very hard.

* * *

Normal POV

"HEY YOU VILLAIN!"

"Ow! What the hell did you that fo-"he turned around and saw Amy.

"Hello! Wazzup?" She asked giving him her widest smile…

"I'm jolly fine thank you very much," he said as he wipes his shoulders. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and brown, baggy pants underneath. He has also a British flag bandana hanging around his neck. Which Amy made her blushed.

"Hey Amy, are you okay? What the bloody hell is going on with you?" he waves his hand in front of her.

"Wha-? Oh sorry," she said.

"Lets us just go inside the mall, shall we?" he said holding her hand and went inside the mall.

"Did you eat your lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah thanks," she replied.

"Let's go to the second floor to watch at the cinemas!" he said as they rode on the escalator. As they, arrived, the people we crowded to buy some tickets to watch the Man of Steel.

"Here's the money, go and buy some popcorn, I will just pay for the tickets." He said and falls in line trough the tickets.

Amy went to the snack bar near at the cinemas to buy some extra large Cheddar Cheese popcorn and super sized coke, just enough for them for the whole movie period.

"Here are the tickets, it says that the movie is on 3D." he said as he reads the receipt.

"Oh really?! I love 3D movies!" she said as they walk though the movie house and a guy was distributing some 3D glasses to each person.

First, movie trailers were being showed on the screen then there came an announcement that they should wear their 3D glasses. (A/N: Yeah we were like that on the mall in my country.)

They watch the movie and Amy kept squealing like a fan girl…

"Yeah! You go get them Superman! Teach them a lesson by kicking their butts!" she said holding her popcorn up high.

"Excuse me miss, but can you minimizes your voice please?" an old lady whispered to her ear at the back of her chair.

"Oops, sorry Miss," she said in shame.

"Ehehe," Arthur laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Nothing, let's just watch the movie." He said. They finished the movie for some time and went out from the cinema.

"Wow, that was so cool! Just looked at him saving all the people from Smallville and fighting all the villains in their place! He was a HERO!" she said while punching her fist in the air like a 10-year-old boy.

"I'm so glad that you like it, Amy." He said looking at her.

"Hmn? What's wrong?" she blinked

"No, nothing, would you like to play games in a gaming place?" he asked.

"Sure why not?" she smiled.

They went together in the place called World of Fun.

* * *

Arthhur's POV

We went to the World of Fun to have some fun with Amy, I like it when she gets hyper sometimes, but I also get irritated when she calls me a villain. But I find that cute too especially when she pouted.

"C'mon! Let's play that thing!" she pointed to the Catch a Stuff toy game.

"Okay, let's buy some tokens first." I said as pulled out my wallet and buy some tokens for us.

"Here they ar-" I handed them to Amy but she takes them away in a swift.

"Okay! Let's play now!" she said and insert a token in the machine. Her goal is to get a Stuff toy America-Mochi in the machine.

"Go come and get it!" she said as she moves the joystick and the clamp was moving towards the toy.

"There!" The clamp stops on the toy and grabs it and dropped on the box.

"Yay! I got it!" she said showing her prize at me.

"Hey, it looks like in the chat that you showed to me lately," I said pinching at the toy.

"Hey, stop it! Why don't we play a shooting video game?" she said as she grabs my arm though the game.

"Hey wait!"

"Hahaha! Let's play House of the Dead 4!" she said pointing at the horror game.

"What the in the bloody hell is that?! Why don't we just try the dancing pad game or Guitar Hero?" he said.

"But Artie, I'm not used to music-related games like that!" she turned away.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." I said as I hold her hand and lead her through the Guitar Hero game. I handle the guitar and teach her how to do it.

"Look, you just need to pluck the colored button to the designated color that appears on the screen" I said holding her hand while teaching her; I notice that she was blushing.

"Hey, are you listening?" I asked

"Uh, what? Yeah I'm listening." She said

"I think your not, let's have a deal, if you have a high score, you will get a reward, but if you don't, you will do a _**favor**_ to me." I smirked.

"And what is it?" She blushed,

"Something that I will like but not you," I cooed.

"Then bring it on!" she spat as the game starts. She played the music "Sweet Child of Mine". I was observing her and she was doing well. But as a rookie, she always fails, guess I will get my favor later…

"You rock! Your score is 4,0567, last score is _**5,850**_" the screen said.

"What?! But that's unfair!" she said punching the machine.

"Nice try Amy, better luck next time. I will just tell my favor later, but first, why don't we eat some snacks?" I smiled at her and we went at the ground floor to eat at the Mc Donald's.

"Wow! Thanks Artie! You're such a good villain!" she joked.

"Thanks, it's the first time that I've heard that from you…" I winked and went to the counter to order our food.

I ordered some Big Mac to Amy with some large fries and some large coke, mine is just a spicy chicken burger with some Coke float and a Cinnamon bread form Mc Café.

"Excuse me sir but the Spicy Chicken burger will be ready for 5 minutes," the cashier said as she handles me a number which was 50. I remember that America has 50 states. Well it suite for her because she is an American.

"Hey, here' is it!" I place the tray in front of her.

"Hey look! Our number is 50!" she said playing with our number. "Did you know that America has 50 states?" she said cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're also smart like Bruce Wayne in Batman." I said pinching her cheeks.

"Hey stop it! By the way, where's your food?" she asked

"Oh, they will be here in 5 minutes." I said checking my watch. "You will not eat yet?" I asked

"No, I want when we eat together," she smiled

"Oh okay, let's take pictures while waiting!" she said as she pulls out her DSLR camera. She sat beside me and making such awkward faces like sticking her tongue out and pouting like a baby. I was posing like I'm a rocker and put my two fingers like a horn on her head.

"Hey, you're such a meanie! I will post them on Instagram!" she said looking at the pictures she took.

"Excuse me sir, here's your order," the guy said putting the tray on our table.

"Thanks," we eat together and talk the whole time while eating.

_Beep! Beep!_

"Oh, it's Matthew," she said reading her phone.

"What is it?"

"He said that they meet Lizzie and Gilbert at the park." She replied.

"Oh, that's good to hear, what a coincidence! We were having a triple date at the same time!" I smiled

"Yeah, I wonder what Bella and Toni were doing right now," she said.

"Just don't mind them, let's just have our own time and enjoy life!" we continued eating and we finished our meals at 6:30 pm.

"Hey, wanna pass by to my house for a while? Because you will do my favor there." I smirked.

"Okay, but I will just text Matthew first that he will fetch me at your house." She tapped her phone and texted her brother.

"Okay," then after that, we went outside the mall and go to the parking lot and ride on my black Lamborghini.

* * *

We arrived there at 7:00 sharp. I opened the door for her and she went inside.

"'Whoa…" she said in amazement, "Your house is HUGE!" she said while wandering my house.

"Yes, actually, I have my own music room, a swimming pool and a sports room," I said but not in a boastful way.

"Cool!" she said as she was peeping through my aquarium. "So, your what's your favor?" she asked

"Well why don't you join me to make some scones and some fish and chips?" I walked through my kitchen.

"Say wha-?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Then you will _**eat them…**_" I looked at like I was threatening her.

"B-but…." Her face was green like she wants to vomit.

"Why? You still didn't taste them yet!" I said

"Well I have already! When you joined a cooking competition against Francis when we were in 6th grade! You almost killed the judges at that time!" she spat.

"Yeah right, you always say that my foods were killing you guys," I bowed my head; not making any eye contact, and I clenched my fist into balls.

"Aww, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, now _**I'm **_the villain…" she said hugging me.

"No, its me who is the villain, I always kill people when I make some food for them…" I pushed her back.

"Well, go on and make some! I will eat them any ways!" she smiled

"R-Really?!"I said giving her my puppy-dog-eyes.

"Yeah really, I would eat them a lot!"

"Oh I'm so jolly happy!" I said crying on her chest in an exaggerated way.

I prepare my ingredients and started cooking while she was at my living room watching some live, action movies at HBO.

"Done!" I said offering her my _**delicious meal**_ in front of her.

"Oh, that's nice!" she said but I noticed that her eye was twitching in disgust.

"You don't like it?" I asked as she feed herself with the scones I make.

"Nomph, theyrphm goodphm!" she said munching them all.

"Oh, I'm so glad that you like it!" I smiled.

"Ehehe…"

"But wait there's more!" I leaned to her ear and whispered something.

"Hmn?"

"_**Let's do something to night, shall we?**_" I said and kissed her and she also gave in and a carried her upstairs.

_Hours passed by… (^ω^)_

"Oh my gosh it's almost time!" She checked her watch and it was 8:45

"Well I guess I should be get going." She said dressing herself up.

"Yeah I think so," I said putting up my shirt and shorts.

"It was nice day with you Artie!" she said as we heard a beeping sound of a car outside of my house.

"Yeah your welcome, bye!" I waved and Mattie fetched her and they drove home.

Normal POV

They arrived home at 9:30 and they were very tired…

"Hey Amy, how's your date with Artie?" Mattie said as he opens the door for her.

"Well, it went well, how 'bout you?" she asked

"We just go somewhere out there and have some fun." She said

"It was fun!" Mr. Kumajiro said.

"It's almost late now, and we still have classes tomorrow, we have to sleep now" Matthew checks his watch,

"Yeah right," Amy said and went upstairs.

* * *

Ok guys, that's it for now! just please send me your ideas coz my brain is fully booked of assignments and quizzes in my class here in my country! ( o ) so i really need your help!


	13. Fun with friends and in the cinemas

Yow… chappy 13 is here! Thank you guys for your support and I wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I have been updating late becoz I'm busy in my schooling here in my country! ( ω ) I'm lacking of ideas by now so please send me your suggestions! (≥п≤)

Natalya's POV

I woke up in the morning opening my eyes and looked at my blood-red ceiling and sighed deeply, I just can't believe what happened last night! We just had our party with Amy and all the other guys, but I did not enjoy too much, well, it's because that I got sick and I was_** enjoying**_ myself at Amy's room, sick. But I think that the party was also effective, because Toris took care of me when they were having their party outside.

My sister, Katyusha, had her date with Amy's brother, Matthew. She said that

If they have _**seven minutes of heaven, **_then Toris and I have the _**one hour in cloud nine…**_ I feel hotter last night, because even though that I'm sick, we still did our job. I yawned, stretched, and got up from my bed. I was about to gone downstairs when I heard my phone rang, I read the screen and saw it was him…

"Hello?"

"Hey Natty," he started,

"What do you want?"

"Well, I… "

"What? Say it,"

"Uhm, are you available later at 2-3pm?"

"Well," I checked my schedule on the wall, "Uhm, I am available, but I have to ask permission to my brother first," I sighed, "Why do you asked?"

"Well, may I ask you for a _**date?**_" he said confidently, unlike when we were younger, he is always afraid to approach me about his feelings for me, I can see it through his eyes, he was trembling that time,

_~~FLASHBACK~_

_We were both in third grade that time, it was morning, I was going to my locker when I saw him standing by my locker, holding a paper, trembling… I was hiding behind the corner and was just watching quietly. He turns the code at my locker, I was wondering if he would do something…_

"_Hey you!" I ran towards him and break his fingers,_

"_GYAAAOOW!" he screamed loudly in pain and his eyes were like crystallized with tears_

"_What the hell are you doing at my locker huh?" I pulled him by his neck and choked him._

"_I-I'm so… sorry… *cough*" he coughs_

_I get the letter from his back and threat him with my psyco voice…_

"_Get out of here before I change my mind…" I whispered_

_He immediately ran away and I decided to read the letter…_

Dear Natty,

Hello! Actually, I'm so shy to admit that I have feelings for you, I notice that you have also feelings to your brother too, so I decided not to mention my name or you will just break my fingers _again _so, yeah, I just want you to know that _I like you since when we we're in kindergarten… _

_Your secret admirer… XOXO_

_~~END OF FLSHBACK~~_

"Uhm okay, so, where will we meet?" I asked

"Well, at the park, later at 2-3 pm?"

"Uhm okay,Bye!"

"Bye! I love you,"

"Yeah, me too…" I ended the call and I immediately went downstairs for breakfast,

"Good Morning _**Vanya!**_" I kissed his cheek as he reads a newspaper and I smiled at him

"Good morning Natty! What with you? You look so different today, is there something special would happen? Kolkol," he asked cheerfully,

"Uhm yeah, about that, may I ask your permission to go out with Toris later at two?" I asked as I get some food from the ref.

"Okay sure! I trust that guy always anyhow, I will just drop you by, where's your meeting place anyway?" he asked and took a sip of his coffee.

"At the park, where _**sestra **_and that cry-baby Mattie had their date yesterday." I grinned.

"Hey, I heard that! And he's not a cry-baby!" My sister called from behind.

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes.

"He's just a loner because nobody could recognize him, he also looks cute with his cute teddy bear!" she squealed as she jumps and her boobs were bouncing.

"By the way, Toris and I will go out later." I announced as I bite my sandwich.

"Oohh really? I knew that you two would get along!" she hugs me tightly as her breast was crushing my face.

"Hey get of me!" I pushed her away, catching my breath.

"Oops sorry…" she said.

"It doesn't mean that I will go out with him is a date!" I pouted.

"Well good luck on you two," My brother put his plate on the kitchen sink. "What time is it?"

"Later between 2-3pm."

"Okay I will fetch you at 8 pm, is that ok?"

"'Kay"

I finished eating and I decided to go upstairs and locked my door because I will watch some gore movies and some horror and demon-possessing movies I finished three movies at that time…

Toris' POV

I just called Natty if she is available to have a date with me. I tried to be confident by that time because I wanted to show her that I'm not that douche bag when we were children and she breaks all my fingers and now they are inserted by irons or maybe some metals to place my bones inside perfectly in shape from my surgery back then…

Yeah, the first thing I did after I called her was to open my Lime-green laptop and surfed through the blog that Eduard has posted…

It was our pictures from the party last night, they were lucky because they enjoy the night but I'm still happy though that I took care of Natty last night. I was very astonished for what she had wear last night that it made me so speechless… it was a sexy _**Black Widow outfit…**_I decided to go downstairs for my breakfast…

"Hey mom," I said and kissed her cheek while she was making bacon

"Hello darling! My, you woke up so early, what's so special for today hmn?" she asked my sarcastically.

"Uhm, about that," I said while preparing my coffee. "Can I ask your permission?"

"For what sweetie?" she put the bacons on the plate.

"Uhm, I will just go outside to have a date with Natty?"

"What? Isn't that girl is a psycho?" she said and puts them on the table.

"Mom! She's not like that!" I protested.

"Well if that's your opinion, okay I will let you but be careful okay? I will not allow that girl to break your fingers again, is that clear?" she warned.

"Yes mom," I said and finished my breakfast.

I'm so bored; I decided to go out for a walk so that I will not waste my time. I went upstairs to change my clothes and ready my things and text Eduard and Ravis on my cell phone.

_Hey, guys! Can u go out with me 4 a while? I'm so bored and I don't want to spend my time to read books and I want to relax becoz… yeah don't laugh, coz I asked Natty to go out on a date with me (-_-)_

Then Eduard replied:

_Woah bro! All I can say is good luck to Ü! Hope u won't be a dead meat when you go home! Haha! XD so, where will we meet?_

I replied

_Haha... very funny, okay, lets meet the snack bar._

_Okay! _They both replied

I wear my dandelion polo shirt that has red and green stripes just like the flag of Lithuania my collars on my shirt were black. And I also wear black jeans with some chains hanging on my pockets and a red Supra shoes on my feet. I also have red headsets/ headphones hanging around my neck along my white mp3 on inside my pocket. I went downstairs to tell my mom to go outside.

"Hey mom, can I go out for a walk with Eddy and Ravis?" I asked

"Okay, do you have your money already?" she asked

"They're here," I tapped my wallet in my pocket.

"Okay, good luck honey!" she said and waved good bye. I drove with my yellow Cobra to the snack bar, and there I met Eduard and Ravis waiting inside.

"Hello Toris!" Ravis greeted slurping his grape smoothie.

"Hey Ravis!" I sat down in front of the counter.

"Hey Toris!" Eduard said eating his taco.

"So Toris, you said that you asked Natty on a date," Ravis said,

"Yeah, hope you still survive with that girl!"

"Ahahaha!" they slapped their hands together and laughed.

"Stop it guys!" I pulled their ears because I sat in the middle of them.

"Oww!"

"Excuse me sir, what is your order?" the lady asked me.

"I want some hotdog sandwich and some lemon shake please," I asked while resting my arms on the table.

"Okay sir, one hot dog sandwich and some lemon shake please!" she called back,

"Give me a topic while waiting," I said

"Okay, about the party last night, where were you guys anyways?" Eduard asked

"Well, I was just looking after Natty last night because she fainted." I answered

"Here's your order sir!" she the lady smiled and gives my order.

"Oh, thanks," I said and I sipped my shake.

"Oh really? Is that _**all?**_" Ravis raised an eyebrow,

"Why you guys are always doubtful to me?!" I blushed in deep red and stood on my seat

"Woah, woah! Calm down! It's like your guilty on what you're saying bro!" Eddy said and pulled me down

"Okay, she was so sick last night that I have to look after her for an hour," I somewhat lied about that, "How 'bout you? Where were _**you **_guys last night?"

"Well, Eddy and I were on the gaming room playing DOTA (Defense of the Ancients) together," Ravis said.

"Yeah! And this guy beat me afterwards!" he ruffled his hair and it was all messed up.

"Haha! Stop it you loser!"

"Oh? You're calling me a loser? Just tell me who beat you at the Spelling bee last month?" he protested, I sighed deeply and finished my food. I consider that this is my lunch already because it is 12 at noon already.

We just spend our time talking about our craziness and we are both arguing who is the best for Ivan…

"Hey Ivan likes me because I can assist him from all his works!" Eddy boasted.

"No, I am! I always strategized all his drafts and works and even assist his sister when she needs help!"I protested

"Oh, c'mon Toris, we all know who among us is the best! What you are always thinking is Natty! Natty! NATTY! Always her! And you Eddy, Work! Work! WORK! Why don't you guys try to be like me?" Ravis said proudly,

"What? A cry baby who always asking for help to us because Ivan is crushing your skull?" I said.

"_Toris help! Mr. Braginski is crushing my brain!_" Eddy was imitating Ravis' voice like a cry baby,

"Bwahaha! And remember when he said that: _Help! I can't take Peter anymore! He is always tearing my ears off because of his boom-boxed mouth!_" I said and clutch my stomach laughing.

"H-hey stop it!" his voice cracked and tears were surrounding his eyes and blushing in red.

"Aww… don't tell me that you would gonna cry again you poo…" I cooed

"What's wrong Ravis? Did someone hurt you?" Eddy pinched his cheeks

"You guys stop it! It's not funny!" he pounds his fist on our chest and punching them

"Ahaha! He's so cute!"

"I know right!" I agreed.

I checked my time and it was 1:30pm…

"Oh, sorry guys, I have to go now, date's starts at two," I said,

"'Kay good luck bro!" Eddy and Ravis waved.

I drove my car to the park where we agreed upon, I saw her sitting under a shaded tree as always and reading a book.

"Natty!" I called, she looked at my and smiled sheepishly and as was going towards her, I was jaw-dropped; she was wearing a lavender dress with a black ribbon on her chest and ruffles along her skirt. And she also wears a black long-sleeved bolero on and some black stiletto heels.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she said

"What is that you're reading?"

"Oh, it's the story of Macbeth."

"Tragedy?"

"Yeah,"

"Hey, look, I prepared snacks!" I bring out my lunch box and it was full of assorted foods like salads and sandwiches.

"Have you eaten your lunch?" I asked

"No, not yet,"

"Good thing that I've brought some! You want it?" I offered

"Oh… thanks," she get some sandwich and eats it. We both have our picnic after the tree. We finished at 3 o' clock sharp

"So, can we go now?" I asked

"Okay sure, where would we go first?"

"At the mall, if it is okay with you,"

"Okay sounds fine." I noticed that she still speaks unemotionally. We drove to the mall, we arrived at 3:30 and check at the movie directory what shows are to be watched.

"Hey, let's watch Human Centipede!" she laughs creepily as she points at the movie poster.

"B-but that is gore!" I said.

"I know right…" she grinned.

"Why don't we try other movies? Like the Man of Steel or Despicable me 2?" I suggested.

"Yuck! But those movies were only for dorks like that one (A/N: Sorry, I have no offence to the movie and to the staff of the movies.)," she points at Amy and Arthur who were at the mall at the same time buying some tickets. "Let's just buy some tickets and watch that movie!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay, just wait here," I quickly buy some tickets,

"Human Centipede?" asked the cashier.

"Yes please, we're two," I said paying her,

"The movie is in 3D," she said and give our tickets and 3D glasses.

"3-3D?!" I gulped

"Yes! Is there some thing wrong sir?" she asked

"N-nothing," I can't believe that this is in 3D! God please let me survive with her at least for one day?

"Here is it!" I said.

"Thanks, sorry for what happened lately, for being so demanding," she said

"Nah forget it!" I laughed weakly.

"Let's go!" she drags me inside the cinema and the movie starts…

Many of the audience were screaming because of the gore viewing on the show,

"Waah! Mommy! I wanna go home!" a boy said cried behind us.

"Okay, okay, shh…" the mother calms him

"Kyaah! Harry lets get out of here!" a lady in blonde was hugging her boyfriend.

"I think we should," he said and went out form the cinema, and Natty was just smiling and enjoying the show and sometimes she laughs just like watching a circus.

Shoot! I can't take the horror and the blood anymore! I already want to wet on my pants!

"Wahh! Natty please! I can't take it anymore! Just please let's get out of this f**king movie!" I said hugging her tightly.

"Ehehehe…." She laughed creepily; totally focused on the movie.

"Natty please!" I pleaded.

"What?!" she yelled

"Shh! It's kinda ironic, it's the man who is more afraid than to the lady, is she your girlfriend?" a woman asked us sarcastically

"Sorry, and yeah, she's actually my girlfriend." I said politely.

"Ehehe, sorry for he is such a crybaby!" she said.

"Natty please!"

"C'mon please? Let's just finish the movie! You're such a kill joy!" she said

"O-okay…" I said I closed my eyes and covered my ears not to watch the show. Hours passed and the movie was finished. We finished the movie at 5:30

"Yay that was fun!" Natty said and trotting like a girl out from the cinema.

"Yeah it is…"

"This is so fun! Why don't we try this again?" She said and pulled me in the arm.

"W-what?!"

"Thanks Toris," she kissed me on the cheek that made me blushed so deeply.

"Why don't we play some video games?"she said pointing at the gaming station.

"Like what?"

"Left 4 Dead 2!"

"Not again!" I face-palmed

"Oh, c'mon! I'll teach you!" she said, sometimes, that she was very happy and that's what I like about her, even tough that she loves gore and other genre of books that can creep you out, she is still perfect to me.

"C'mon!" she handle me a toy gun that connects to the machine, I was the player 2.

"All you have to do is to kill all the zombies all over the place and choose your weapon!" she said excitingly.

"How about if I loose some bullets?" I asked.

"You just need to shake your gun to reload! Okay game's starts!"she position herself to a firing stance and she kill all the zombies that gets in her way.

"Yeah! Die you all fucking corpse!" She shoots them all and laughs creepily.

"Holy shit a tank!" she screamed.

"Look out!" I shoot the tank with my gun and throw a grenade at the monster.

"Thanks, not bad for a rookie!" she said

"Uhm, thanks," we continued until we finished the game.

"How about we try all the horror game here!" she suggested,

"Say wha?"

"C'mon!" she drags me and played all the gore/horror games at the mall.

We finished at 6:00 pm… and mom just texted me: _honey, sorry if I'm not at the house if you're home because I will just go to my friend's house for an appointment, hope you're doing fine with Natty! Luv u!_

_Okay, _ I replied

"Wanna go to our house for a sec?" I offered.

"Okay, I didn't go to visit you house for a long time…" she said. I drove her to her house and arrived at 7:00.

Normal POV

"I hope you feel yourself at home!" Toris said as he closed the door behind her.

"May I wander around the house?" she asked

"Sure!"

Natty began to wander the house and discovered that it was very neat.

"Uhm, where is your room?" she asked

"Its on upstairs at the left side." He said and leads her upstairs.

"Woah…" she was speechless because his room was filled with lots of books like a library.

"Is this your room? For real?" she squealed

"Yeah, I hope that you like It." he said and she climb on a ladder to get the book form the shelf but it was too high for her and she falls down.

"Gyahh!" and he catch her up.

"Try to be more careful next time!" he said and pauses for a moment; stared at her violet eyes onto his green eyes.

"I... uh…" that's all she manages to say and he immediately kisses her and drags her to the bed.

~AFTER THEIR JOB~

"Hey it's already 7:50; I have to go, because my brother will fetch me" she said and puts on her clothes and texted her brother

"Okay," they both put on their clothes when a beep from a car was heard from outside.

"He's here, thanks Toris I've enjoy this day so much," she smiled.

"Your welcome!" and waved at them as they drove home.

At Natty's house…

They arrived at 8:30…

"Hey, I'm home sis," she greeted

"Natty! You're back! So did you enjoy your date?" Katty asked her.

"Yeah," she said

"You have to sleep early because school starts tomorrow…" Ivan reminded her

"Shit, tomorrow's Monday." And she went upstairs to sleep...

Yeah that's it for now sorry for a late update! (≥ω≤) busy, busy, busy! REMEMBER: I HAVE NO AGAINST THE MOVIE AND TO THE STAFFS OF THE MAN OF STEEL AND DESPICABLE ME 2…

Wahaha! Remember "The lady in blonde" on one of my lines? That's Taylor Swift! And the guys is Harry styles from One Direction… yeah… if you are a directioner, I like them both… (σωσ)

That's all thank you! PLEASE REVIEW! (∂ω≤)


	14. A mother's lack and the competition

Hey guys I'm back! Lo siento for my late update! (≥ω≤) I've been working on my assignments on my school and for my daily schedule! ( o ) Such a busy day! Any ways thank you for TeakwondoAssKicking for reviewing! Ahaha! I hope that you would finish reading my story! (And I made this at the month of July… JUST SAYIN'!) I do not own the recipe on this chapter! It belongs to America's Test Kitchen in my Nitendo DS.

Gilbert's POV…

_Ring…Ring! It's 5:30 in the morning…_

Shoot… it's already Monday, and today is school day, Mom's going home and she will talk to Mr. Germano, our principal later… I shut down my alarm, wipe my eyes, stretched and yawn and went downstairs to have my breakfast.

"_**Guten Morgen bruder," **_Ludwig greeted me in German

"_**Guten Morgen…**_ so, mom's will be home after 3 days huh?" I made some coffee for myself.

"_**Ja,**_ I hope that she will not gonna sermon you again." He said and bites his piece of bread.

"Yeah I hope so,"I sighed,

"Hey, lemme ask you something" he said

"Hmn?" I sipped my coffee.

"Are you and Lizzie were now in a _relationship?_" he asked me sarcastically, and I almost spit my coffee again in front of him.

"Hey, hey, be careful right there will ya?" he gives me a death glare.

"What the hell is that question?!" I said

"So… your answer is…" he raised his eyebrow.

"Well… I… " I paused for a moment, scared for what his reaction will be if I say yes. "NoooYeeeaaah," I said blushing in red.

"_**Mein Gott! **_ I'm so proud of you bro!" he tapped my shoulder proudly. And I was very confused that time.

"Say what? Y-you're not angry or something?"I said nervously.

"_**Nein! **_Why should I? May be sometime mom would be crying seeing her grandchildren!"He smiled

"What?! That's so sudden!" I spat,

"The problem now is what mom would say later and about you and Liz." He sighed.

"Yeah I know," I finished my breakfast and went upstairs to take a bath, brush my teeth and looked to my mirror with my towel wrapping around my waist. _Man… is this really my abs, or it's just me? _ I thought. I was observing my pale skin with my 6 pack abs on it. _May be this is one of my traits that Liz liked me. _I smirked and change my school uniform.

"Hey Gil! Are you ready? We're gonna be late for school!" Ludwig called

"Okay, okay!" I said hurrying down to the stairs and we drove with my car to school. We arrived there at 6:30… were advance in 30 minutes…

_AT SCHOOL…_

Normal POV

"Yo _**mon ami!**_" Francis greeted Gilbert

"Hey Francis!" he smiled.

"_**Oy! Hermano!**_" Toni patted him on his back.

"Hey Toni!" he replied,

"So what is this that I'm hearing that you and Lizzie we're having a date yesterday?" Francis asked him holding his chin.

"_**Que?! **_ So the two of you were also dating yesterday?!" Toni's eyes were widened.

"Yeah, and what do you mean by _**also?**_" he raised an eyebrow as they walked to the corridors and sat on the stairs.

"Actually, Bella and I were dating also in the park, but it is only short because the rest of the happenings were on my house." He said hugging his acoustic guitar.

"Then what did you do?" Gilbert asked,

"We made some churros!" he smiled.

"Is that all? No 'Boom shakalaka' or something happened?" Francis teased.

"Say wha-? No! " he blushed in red hiding his face from his guitar.

"What's the matter Toni?" Bella appeared from nowhere.

"_**Querida!**_" he ran towards her and kissed her on the cheek, "Nothing, we're just talking about what happened yesterday! H-hey! _**Un- un momento!**_" Bella drags him in a corner.

"You didn't tell them what we just did yesterday, _**did you?**_" she speaks creepily.

"N-no… M'am, I mean Bella," he choked.

"Good," she said and return to the stairs where they were having their chat, and the girls, plus Feliks, were there already.

"Where have you been guys?" Feliks asked.

"She scolded me- OOW!" Toni shouted because she pinched him on his butt.

"Oh…." Liz said, knowing that she had scolded him.

"I apologize Gil if your mother will be called later at the principal's office." Toris said

"Nah, it's okay, it's my fault anyway," he said bowing head down low.

"So Natty, what are you doing guys there at the cinemas with Toris? I saw you buying tickets!" Amy spanked her back hard.

"Ow! Cut it off!" She blushed.

"Woah… so the two of you were dating?!" Amy shouted in amazement.

"Yeah, and we watched Human centipede…" Toris whispered into her ear.

"Eew! That's gross!"

"Excuse me…" Natty looks at them creepily.

"N- Nothing! How 'bout you Amy, what are you and Artie were doing yesterday at the cinemas?" Toris asked.

"Duh?! Of course to watch movies!" Amy said.

"Yeah, we watch the Man of Steel." Arthur added.

"Well why would you know… You guys were having dates at the same time!" Feliks said.

"Yeah, what a co-incidence…" Mr. Germano said out of nowhere.

"Mr. Germano! Y-you've been here all the time?!" Elizaveta was in shocked.

"No, I was just eavesdropping to what Feliks had said earlier." He smiled

"Ehehe…" they laughed weakly…

"So Gilbert," he looked at him and he gulped audibly.

"Don't worry Mr. Beilschmidt, I would just talk to your mom nicely." He assured him and smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Germano," He said.

_RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

The school bell rang and everybody fall in line, sing the national anthem and went to their classrooms and checked their attendance…

"Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo," Mr. Julius called

"_**Aqui!**_"

"Amelia F. Jo-"

"THE HEROINE IS HERE THERE'S NOTHING ELSE MATTERS!" she shouted.

"Ms. Jones, that's being rude of you," he warned her.

"Sorry…" she said in a low tone.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt,"

"Awesomely present!"

"Francis Bonnefoy,"

"Here _**monsieur,**_" he replied. And they continued checking their attendance.

"So, we will have our cooking competition for the Nutrition Month this July." He said. "And the main ingredient is… Matthias do the drum roll please?" and Matthias do the drum roll with his ball pens on his table.

"LAMB! And you will know more details with Mrs. Goodman in your cooking class."

"WHAT?!" Nicholas cried.

"Oh, c'mon Nick! You have a lot of lambs at New Zealand right? So why don't we eat one?!" Arthur said

"NOOO! You can't just eat them! They're cute and fluffy!" his voice cracked and beads of tears were on his eyes.

"Oh yeah we will do it for the sake of our section!" Matthias smiled creepily.

"Okay, that settles it for now," Mr. Julius said. "And we will choose our team leader, Nicholas, would you do the honors?" he asked

"*Hic* Yes sir…*Hic*" he cried.

"Good bye class, your next teacher is here." he said and made his exit and Mrs. Goodman entered the room.

"Good morning class, before we start our class, I would like to tell you that the competition will be on Wednesday, so today, we will not have any discussion for today…" Mrs. Goodman didn't finish her sentence for she was interrupted by her students' cheer.

"OOOHHHH YYYYEEEEAAAHHHH!" Amelia, Matthias and Feliciano run and jumps the whole room like children with ADHD's

"_**INSTEAD…**_" Mrs. Goodman said in a sweet but loud tone.

"What?" the three asked in union with their eyes widened.

"Instead we will prepare for the completion by talking on what will you cook and choose your leader," She said.

"Aww…"

"Excuse me Miss, but we have already chose our leader" Eduard raises his hand.

"Oh really? Who is it Mr. Von Bock?"

"It's Nicholas, Ma'm," he replied

"Well it's good that you have chosen your leader already, all we have to do now is to list the ingredients and to talk about your recipe, Mr. Kirkland, kindly lead the class please?" she said and went on the corner of the room to observe them.

"Yes Ma'm, Okay, so what are we going to cook?" Arthur began to write on the black board: RECIPE FOR THE NUTRITION MONTH. "Any suggestions Nick?" he point the chalk to him.

"Well I guess we should have…" He thinks for a while forgetting that they will cook a lamb for the Nutrition Month. "How about _Sheperd's Pie?_" he suggested

"Sounds Interesting, But what are the ingredients?" Arthur asked.

" We need:

2 ½ pounds boneless leg of lamb

2 onions

2 carrots

1 garlic clove

Salt

Pepper

3 tablespoons of vegetable oil

1 tablespoon tomato paste

2 tablespoons all-purpose flour

2 ¼ cups low-sodium chicken both

¼ cup dry red wine

1 tsp Worcestershire

1 tsp minced fresh thyme

1 cup frozen peas" and Arthur writes them on the board.

"Wait it's not finished yet, we still need for the toppings, we need:

2 pounds russet potatoes (4 medium)

6 tablespoons unsalted butter

¾ cup whole milk

2 large egg yolks

Salt and

Pepper." He said as he wrote them on the board, "Okay, so were done with the ingredients," he said crossing his arms,

"But what are the procedures?" Toris asked,

"We will do the procedures on Wednesday, but first, let's assign who will bring the ingredients." Their teacher added.

"Okay, I-I w-will be the one wh-who will bring th-the l-la… lamb…" Nicholas sniffed as he was saying each word.

"I will bring the onions and carrots!" Natty volunteered.

"Hey Vlad, wanna bring some garlic?" Brian teased him by hitting his elbow on him

"N-no, I'm allergic to that garlic," his nose twitched.

"Will some body bring a garlic already?!" Arthur yelled, "Ed, can you please write down who will bring the ingredients?" he asked

"Yes, Artie,"

"Okay, no one will volunteer? Then I will bring the garlic!" Ravis raises his hand

"I will bring the salt, pepper and some vegetable oil," Toris volunteered.

"_**Oy! **_Lovino and I will bring the tomato paste!" Antonio said as he hooks his arm around Lovino's neck.

"Hey! _**Che cazzo fa?!**_" Lovino cursed in Italian,

"I will bring the all purpose flour, chicken broth and the fresh minced thyme" Tino said

"I will bring the red wine and some frozen peas," Francis said

"My brother and I will bring the potatoes!" Gilbert said smiling widely,

"I will bring the unsalted butter and some milk!" Bella said

"Guess I will bring the frozen peas now," Liz sighed,

"Now that you guys are already prepared for your ingredients, we can already talk about your strategy for the cooking competition." Mrs. Goodman said. Then they all began to talk about their strategies," with Nicholas as their leader,

"Hey, Feli! With your artistic talent in arts and also in cooking, you will be assigned for the plating," he said.

"_**Si! Grazie!**_" Feli cried.

"So that means you , Lovino and Francis will be my assistants!" Nick said.

"_**Oui,magnifique!**_" Francis smiled.

"Fine whatever you lamb bastard…" Lovino crossed his arms,

"We will need also some appetizers and desserts!" Ravis added.

"Okay, I'll do for the appetizers," Lukas said.

"Then I will have the dessert and also for the drinks if we need one," Emil added.

"W-wait, we should be more careful to the Asian section!" Matthias warned the whole class…

"Yeah, especially Kiku and Wang," Feliks added.

"Well don't mind them and let's focus for the competition," Matthew commented.

"Who are you?" Mr. Kumajiro said

"I'm Matthew!"

"Hey! Why don't we spy on those guys?" Arthur smirked,

"Don't do it Artie! You're getting yourself killed and you didn't even know how to disguise!" Amelia teased him.

"Say what Amy…" he looks at her creepily while she swallowed audibly. They continued and at last they were finished at their discussion for the competition.

"Okay class, it's time already, your next subject is PE, so get ready, goodbye class," and she made her exit as Mr. H comes in,

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" he shouted as his voice echoed the room,

"H'r w' g' ag'in…" Berwald sighed.

"I hope that you spent your vacations well…" he said as if his voice was pointing at the boys,

"You call that a vacation?! But it's only for 2 days!" Gilbert whispered,

"Why of course we did spent it well sir!" Amelia beamed.

"DID I ASK YOUR PERMISSION TO SPEAK MS. JONES?!" he shouted in front of her while his saliva was showering all over her face.

"N-no sir…" she trembled while she wipes her face with her hanky,

"Excuse me sir, but you're talking to a _**lady… **_and she was just saying what she did during her weekends." Arthur stopped him,

"THAT'S NOT A REASON THAT I SHOULD APOLOGIZE TO A LADY MR. KIRKLAND! NOW MOVE YOUR BUTTS OUT OF HERE AND MOVE!" he spat while Arthur was making a fist and his face was all red.

"_**Amigo… por favor, no…**_" Antonio held his fist to stop him,

_~AT THE GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM…~_

"I'm sorry for what had happened lately" Liz said as she ties her hair into a ponytail.

"Nah, it's alright, I'm used to it since I was in my first grade here!" she smiled.

"By the way, what do you think will Mr. Germano say to Gil's mom?" Bella changes her ribbon into color red.

"I don't know, I don't know, let's just pray that he'll do fine…" Liz said,

~_MEANWHILE, AT THE TRAIN STATION…_~

_Kring! Kring!_

Mrs. Beilschmidt picks up her phone and saw that it is Mr. Germano was asking her permission to come to school and have an appointment with him.

"I hope that Gil doesn't do anything wrong…" she sighed as she replies to the message to ask what time will she go there.

She went home at 11:30 am and another text message came in,

"Later at 2, Mrs. Beilschmidt, hope that we will meet later at my office," she reads,

"Okay thank you sir," she replied and went to unpack her things from the long travel…

_~BACK TO THE SCHOOL…~_

"C'MON MEN! ARENT YOU GIVING ME FASTER THAN THAT?! YOU'RE STILL SLOWER THAN AN OLD MAMA CROSSING THE STREET!" Mr. H. blows his whistle,

"Aww shit!" Francis cursed as he was catching his breath while running

"Don't worry French frog, _**15 laps more**_and we're done," Arthur teased as he was jogging backwards talking to him,

"Shut up you Brit!" he said panting, "I'm going to finish the laps!" he said while chasing after him,

"Wahaha-OOOWW!" Arthur clenched his legs.

"Aww look at the poor thing…" Francis cooed.

"Shut up you bloody demon!" he looks at him while he clenched his teeth.

"What happened there?" their teacher asked.

"Arthur! What happened?" Amy run towards him, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"He got a muscle cramp on his leg," Francis said.

"Hurry and give him an ice bag Amy!"

"Yes sir!" she immediately gets a cold compress from the clinic and hurried towards them and she his leg to put the cold compress on him and he hissed with pain.

"Are you okay? Let's go to the clinic, Berwald! Matthias! Can I ask your help here?" Amy asked and they arrived at the clinic when they saw a familiar face walking and looks like confused.

"Uhm excuse me!" the woman walks towards them,

"Oh Mrs. Beilschmidt! Nice to see you!" Arthur smiled weakly.

"Good gracious Arthur!" What happened to you?!" she asked worriedly

"He got some muscle cramps Madam," Matthias said,

"Oh, by the way can you point me were the office is? Your school has been changed and was widened!" she asked.

"Oh, j'st turn t' th' r'ght 'nd you w'll see a g'lss door o'er there." Berwald said.

"T-thanks…" she said because of his face and she went away.

"Bro, is that Gil's mom for real?" Amy said as they enter the clinic,

"Yeah, Another appointment to him maybe," Matthias said.

"WAAAHHH!" a boy screamed in pain inside.

"Ow! His voice is tearing my ears off!" Amy complained

"What happened?" their school nurse asked while treating another student's open wound

"He got some muscle cramps miss," Amy said.

"Okay, just lay him to bed and stretch his legs and put some cold compress on him, Amy please do it? I cannot do it to him because I'm busy treating a wound here with this cutie." She said putting some antiseptic on his wounds and his wound was bubbling and his flesh was showing off.

"Eew…" Amy said silently.

"What happened to you anyways, Romeo?" the school nurse asked.

"Well *hic* Victoria hits me *hic* w-with a club…" he sniffs

"What did you do?" she asked

"I-I…"

"What?!" Matthias asked

"I-I kissed her on the cheek…" he said it fast and straight, and then he sighed.

"She only hits you for that _**lover boy?**_" Amy teased as she treats Arthur's cramps

"Y-Yeah…" he sniffed.

"Well, you two get on your class now tell to your teacher that Amy and Arthur were still here in the clinic." She said.

"Y's M'ss" Berwald bid his goodbye and they went away.

~_AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE…_~

"Oh, Mrs. Beilschmidt, you're here, Mr. Germano is waiting for you inside." His assistant said and guides her into the room.

"Sir, Mrs. Beilschmidt is here," she knocked.

"Hello Mrs. Beilschmidt, please have a sit," he offered. "I would like you to meet Mr. Julius, Gilbert's adviser," he said

"Good afternoon Mrs. Beilschmidt," he said and shook hands

"It's nice to meet you sir," she smiled.

"Well let's talk about your son's grades; unfortunately, his grades were getting low in his quizzes and tests." Mr. Germano sighed and Mr. Julius opens a drawer and gets some papers in a folder and gives it to her.

"Here are his scores, actually, I can see that boy is indeed smart and very active and participates well, but the problem is he wasn't that responsible." He said as she fixed her eyeglasses as she examines Gilbert's grades.

"I understand but it's my fault by the way," she sighed.

"Why do you say so ma'm?" The principal asked.

"Well, I always look upon on his little brother than him, I always don't pay attention when he has problems, and when he and his brother fights, I always took sides on Ludwig so maybe he was rebelling sometimes," she shed her tears for her guilt.

"Okay, I see now the problem here, you should ask for apology to Gilbert later when you got home." Mr. Germano rested his chin on his hands and was rested on his table.

"By the way, speaking on your child's behavior, he's kinda wild sometimes, if you know what I mean…" he added.

"Yes sir, I think he only wants to get some attention," she said,

"I think so, but we have to work on that Ma'm, actually your son and I talked about his grades and his attitudes with his friends Antonio and Francis,"

"And what is it sir?"

"Because of his attitude sometimes and especially on his grades, I said that I might expel him in this school," he said

"Oh please don't say that Mr. Germano," she pleaded.

"Only if he has low grades and do something wrong again I will," his voice was stern.

"Okay, I understand," she sighed deeply.

"Well that's it for now; I expect that you and Gilbert will have a good relationship afterwards, thank you very much for staying with us Mrs. Beilschmidt." He said.

"Thank you very much sir, you can count on me." She smiled as she closed the door.

"So how is it go Ma'm?" the assistant asked

"Well it went well," she said as she made her exit to the school and went home.

~_BACK TO THE CLASS…_~

Amy and Arthur came back to their classes and they're just in time because the class was about to end.

"Hey Gil, we just saw your mom lately looking for the principal's office," Amy exclaimed.

"Oh really…" he sighed deeply.

"It's okay Gil, maybe they only talked about your positive activities here in the school." Liz comforts him.

"Thanks Liz," he smiled lightly.

Time passed by as their class ended… and their break time arrives.

Our stars in this story meet and have fun…

Antonio plays his guitar and sings some Spanish songs, Bella blushes as she listens to his music while biting her waffle, Gilbert was extremely worried, Liz was playing with her pen, Toris was reading a book, while Natty was chasing Amelia because they have been talking about the Civil War against the Americans and the Russians, Arthur just smiled watching the girls running like they are arguing for a Barbie doll.

"Hey guys look at them…" Vash points his eyes towards the Asians meeting also on the other side of the building,

"Looks like they are strategizing for the competition," Toris said.

"Hey guys! Natty is chasing me like there's no end!" Amy was catching her breath.

"By the way, what happened here?"

"The Asians and the other sections were already planning for the competition." Toris said.

"Maybe we should get ready either!" Bella said.

"We just need nice plating and a pleasing taste and look for the food." Francis added.

"Okay, We also need strategies also," Nicholas added.

"Like what?" Feliciano asked

"We should make the food mouth-watering look that could make them hungry like hell," Lovino said as he crossed his arms and lying on the wall.

"It's only up to us on how do we make the food…" Liz said

After the class, they all dismissed and went to their homes already and Gilbert feel nervous if his mother would just greet him with sermons and arguments and so on…

"It's okay _**bruder,**_" Ludwig patted his brother's back. They were already at the door step and Gilbert was about to open the door when his mother grabs and hugs him tightly.

"I-I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" she cried.

"What's wrong mom?" Gilbert was anxious,

"Is everything alright mom?" Ludwig asked.

"Why don't we go inside and have a sit for a while shall we?" she smiled tears were still running down from her face.

"I have something to tell you boys, especially to you Gil," she croaked.

"What is it mom?" he said nervously.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Gil for everything," she cried as she buried her face into his chest.

"Why are doing this mom? You didn't do anything wrong," he comforts her.

"Because I didn't do my duty as my mother, I have lacked many things to you," she continued and Gil was touched by her words

"Nah, its okay mom, you're still my most awesome mother of all!" he laughed while Ludwig smiled.

"Thank you very much boys!" she smiled and they all laughed the whole nigh and spend their time watching movies….

Vlad- Romania (yeah, I made a mistake and switch on the names)

Brian- Bulgaria

Romeo- Seaborga

Victoria- Wy

Nicholas- New Zealand

Well that's it for now! Sorry for if my drama scene is so corny! (≥o≤) I can't post too early because of my stack of assignments and project! ( ^ ) Anyways… REVIEW…(^J^) kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…..


	15. The Asians' Strategies

Hi guys I'm back! I really apologize I can't upload in a hurry because I was having our periodical exams (OoO) I have to review especially in chemistry and in our trigonometry! (≥◊≤) anyway, this chapter happens on the same day but this is the Asian's side! Any ways enjoy! Whahaha! I use Jejemon! (I will explain at the end of this story what jejemon is… h3xx!)

Mack-Macau

Lin- Vietnam

Jun-Hong Kong

Shalim- India

Nahm- Thailand

Maria-Philippines

_7:30 am at the Asian's section…_

All the students were very busy doing their_ work, _so it means that they are doing want they want: Kiku was reading R18 HETERO doujinshis, Mei was busy looking at a fashion magazine, Im was doing nothing but to look at Kiku's _oppais _and wanted to grab them later, Jun was just listening to his red headsets while the other students were talking aloud about their favorite animes…

"Hey guys! Have you watch the latest episode of Sw0rd rt On1in3?"Asked Maria,

"Yeah! I've heard that K1rito got his M1dn1ght Cl0 ak already!" squealed Lin

"ANIKI! YOU'RE OPPAIS ARE SOFT!" Im grabs them while Kiku was being interrupted reading his doujinshi.

"BAKERO! What the herr (hell) are you doing?!" he tries to push him off.

"Aiyah! Would you stop it aru! Someone's feeding a baby panda here aru!" Yao said as he was feeding some eucalyptus to the little panda cub,

"Hey isn't pets aren't allowed here in school?!" Lin smacked his back neck

"Aiyah! That hurt aru!" he shouted,

"Aww… Look Shalim! This is my elephant Ellie!" Nahm shows his elephant to Shalim with his iphone on 1n5t 6r m.

"Wow~ that's so cute!" Shalim's eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah we dance all night to the best song ever…" Jun began to sing…

"Jun! Are you a gay?! YOU'RE A DIRECTIONER?!" Im began to slam his desk with his hands.

"Hey don't say that to Jun you idiot!" Mei spanks him with her black shoes on his butt.

"Ow!"

"No, its just Mr. Kirkland let me hear some of his British boy bands and I like it, especially when Zayn began to dress as a girl, _SHE, I MEAN HE'S SO HOT…_" he smirked.

"_**Kami-sama… kore wa yaoi desu-ka?!**_" Kiku's were pure white and was wide as plates.

"Aww… _**inggit si ate Mei… **_" Maria cooed as she saw Mei was doing emo mood at the side peeling the petals from her hair clip.

"*Sniff*Shut up Maria*sniff*" she sniffs.

"Sheesh… it's so hot!" Mack fans himself.

"That's because _**I'm here…**_" Im smirked.

"AS IF! Don't be a feeler Im!" Shalim shouted

"Hey be quiet already because the teacher is here!" Lin warned as their teacher came in into their classroom.

"_**Ohayo gusaimasu-**_" Greeted their teacher, Mr. Daisuke Furukawa as he put his things on the table and checked their attendance.

"Honda Kiku-kun"

"Present!"

"Im Yeong Soo"

"I'm Here!"

"Xiao-Mei Lin"

"Here!"

"Lin Fong"

"Always here!"

They continued to check their attendance and the teacher stop and write something on the board: NUTRITION MONTH COOKING COMPETITION

"What is that-aru?" Yao asked,

"We will have our cooking competitions against the other sections," Mr. Furukawa answered.

"Then what sharr (shall) we supposed to do?" Kiku asked.

"You will talk that with your cooking class with Mr. Azuma Kazuma, because he's already here, that's it for now, I have to go," he said as he went out of the classroom and their teacher n cooking came in.

"_**Ohayou minna-san!**_" he smiled widely.

"Good Morning sir!"

"You might be wondering what is written on the board today," he fixed his headband upwards.

"Well yeah why is it?" Mei asked

"Actually, Nutrition month is fast approaching, and we will have our cooking competition against the others and this will be though because the main ingredient is…" he writes on the board roughly,

"LAMB"

"Whoa…" Im was amazed.

"Yeah, we should be alert because they have Nicholas who lives in New Zealand and he's very expert in lambs," Sadiq said rubbing his chin.

"Bwahahaha! The lamb-boy! Wahaha!" Im was laughing and his sleeves were slapping against the face of Kiku…

"Wirr you cut it off! _**Hentai-baka!**_" he pushes him off,

"Yeah right! And don't tease Nick because he's really cute!" Mei squealed.

"Someone's getting jelly…" Mack hits his fan to Jun slightly who was listening to his headsets.

"_And live while we-_Huh… what?" Jun was unaware because he was interrupted by Mack.

"Uhm excuse me Jun, But would you like me to confiscate you're Headsets?" their teacher asked.

"Uhm no, sorry sir." He kept his red headsets in his backpack.

"Eeewww… Jun is a _**gaaaayyyy…**_" Im teased, "GYAOW!"

"Hey… Isn't…I… told you… never…EVER do that to Jun again… _**understood?**_" Mei gives him a death glare and holding his shoulders tightly.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Okay let's continue, but first, we should pick our two leaders for this competition." Mr. Kazuma said,

"I choose Yao!" Lin said

"I choose _**Kuya **_Yao!" Maria said

"Yao!" Im flipped his extended-sleeves.

"Yeah! It should be him," Sadiq said.

"Then it settles it. Yao, please do the honors to write your ideas on the board," he handles the chalk to him.

"Aiyah! I think we should do the Braised Lamb Shanks in red wine!"

"Okay.. How we supposed to do that?" Jun asked.

"It's easy aru! You will need the following…" as he writes the ingredients on the board.

"2 onions

2 carrots

2 ribs celery

4 garlic cloves

6 lamb shanks (3/4 to 1 pound each)

Salt

Pepper

1 tbsp of vegetable oil

2tbsps tomato paste

2 teaspoons minced fresh thyme

2 teaspoons minced rosemary

3 cups low-sodium chicken broth

2 cups dry red wine, aru!"

"Now, who will bring them?" Lin asked.

"I will bring the onions, carrots and the pepper!" Maria said

"Kiku please take down notes that will bring the ingredients-aru!"

"_**Hai! **_Can I be in charge on brining the sart (salt) and the red wine please?"

"Okay-aru!"

"I will just bring the ribs celery, the garlic, vegetable oil and the thyme" Lin said.

"Hey Kiku, write down that I will bring the tomato paste and lamb shanks!" Im was tugging his shirt.

"Okay, okay…"

"Then I will bring the rosemary and the chicken broth…" Jun crossed his arms and their teacher was just observing them on their strategies

"Okay, I guess we're done now!" Sadiq stretched his arms,

"No, not yet, you still need the judges' dessert and some appetizers." Their teacher added.

"Then what will it be?" Mack asked

"Don't worry! You know what I was a baker when I was young you know… that's why I can help you with your desserts…" Mr. Kazuma patted Mack's back.

"_**WEH DI NGA?! (**_No way, seriously?!_**)**_" Maria reacts.

"Yeah, actually, I was a baker on the southern Tokyo branch of Pantasia, and I also joined international baking competitions around the world like in France." He proudly tells his stories and his awards that he had won in many competitions.

"NO WAY…" Im was jaw-dropped.

"No, I'm serious; I think I can send you the recipe later at night Kiku at F c3b0ok..."

"Okay sir,"

"Then I guess that I should leave you already… your next class is here, with Mr. Julius," Mr. Julius, their opponent's adviser went inside their class.

"So, I've heard that you are also getting ready for the competition…" he asked them sarcastically,

"Yeah, sir, we just did it…" Shalim said.

"I guess, I shouldn't ask what is it hmn?" he goes at the black board and read their recipe.

"Uhm, you wouldn't tell them right _**sensei?**_" Kiku asked,

"Of course not! Why should I? I will be fired if I did that! No, I mean, I should be fair to my advisory class and also to you guys, that's enough for now, we will discuss about the Renaissance period, please bring out your text books and turn them on page 317." He said as he walks between the chairs of his students.

"Now, what happened in the Renaissance period?" Nahm raises his hand, "Yes Nahm,"

"The Engish Renaissance in England happens when the Middle Ages came to an end in England and a…"he continued and their discussion last for 40 minutes and its time for their break…

"Sir, it's time already," Jun tapped his watch and showed it to their teacher.

"Yes!" Im flap his extended sleeves in the air.

"Oh, sorry, thank you for reminding me Jun, well class it's time for your break time, enjoy your meals!" he smiled and went off.

_~Kiku's POV~_

We just have our break time and we arr together walk along the corridors and we eat our favorite mears. Mine is miso and rice barrs, Im with his Korean noodles Jjam Pong. I'm sure that what he is eating is very hot because he keeps on drinking on the water fountain and Mei was purring him by the ear for she said that he is always wasting water. Maria's _**baon **_that's what she carred(called) to her mear, was Sapin-sapin, it is a sweet sticky rice with an sticky Yam and other sticky rice stick together with a dried coconut bits, Yao was eating Chao Fan and Shanghai with his pet panda and Mei was caressing the panda on Yao's arms, Jun, again, was ristening with his earphones and the others were chatting…

"Hey, you think that we will win the competition?" Jun asked

"I don't know, Let's just hope we will." I repried(replied).

"Have you already do the recipe that we are going to make Yao?" Mei asked.

"Yeah-aru! I have make that one time on Chinese new year with fruits that are rounded in shape around it for good luck and to be wealthy!" he said

"We also sometimes do that in the Philippines due to the influences that we get form the Chinese." Maria added.

"We just need to have a good and a nice plating" Sadiq suggested.

"Who will do the prating?" I asked.

"Mack will you do the honors?" Shalim asked,

"Okay sure!" he said crosing his fan.

"And how 'bout the appetizer? Mr. Kazuma will be suggesting some desserts for us." Im asked

"Uhm, let me do it." Lin vorunteered.

"Kiku, are you taking down notes?" Nahm asked

"Uhm yeah" I said as I was writing on my mini notebook the things that I should write.

"Hey, The Europeans were looking at us," Im whispered to me as the Europeans were just at the next building I could see them clearly because I was wearing eyegrasses that time. Antonio was playing his guitar, Toris was reading a book and Natty and Amy were chasing at each other.

"Hey, guys look! Ellie had 15,000 likes at 1n5tr 6r m!" Nahm showed his iphone to us.

"Nuh-uh aru, my panda has **30,000 **likes at 1n5tr 6r m," Yao sticks his tongue out on him.

"Well your panda is doing nothing but eating eucalyptus!" Nahm protested.

"Aiyah! You said that my panda stinks?!" he raised his sreeves (Sleeves) up to his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah…"

"Oh yeah?!"

"YEAH!" he cannot take much longer, he punched Nahm but Lin stopped his hand that armost(almost) touches his face.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!" she yerred (yelled) "You two are just fighting for a nonsense! Can't you see the students are watching you!" they rook around and saw the students whispering to one another…

"Sheesh-aru!" he puts down his fist angrily.

"Look, its not the right time to fight especially when the competition is approaching! We should have unity and we should cooperate to one another. It's like you guys were like babies who opens their mouths waiting for their mama to spoon-feed for them!" Jun said it in an irritated manner, put his hands in is pocket plays his earphones and walk away.

"Wait, Jun!" Mei follows him back

_~Mei's POV~_

"Jun come back!" I was trying to follow him that time but he just ignores me and walk fast.

"JUN YOU BASTARD! ARE YOU DEAF?!" I shouted and my voice echoed down the hallway and his pace suddenly stops, sighed deeply and remove his earphones.

"What?!" he asked impatiently.

"Look, I'm so sorry if we did not do our job well to win for the upcoming competition an-"

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." He said calmly as he approaches me.

"I- I… I mean… It's not just them who did wrong! And yeah why am I apologizing if I-I mean WE didn't do anything wrong? The problem here is…" my tears were surrounding my eyes, "Is…"

"We didn't do our responsibilities always, like just hanging around like we're in our homes and not in our school, we don't have unity sometimes and we always argue about things." I stopped and he wipes away my tears

"Don't do it…" I push his hands away.

"Unlike the old days when we use to play with each other and some times hang out with the Europeans, and actually, I sometimes I envy them because they always find time to bond with each other, but now we just only bond together if we need something form each other like this one," he said.

"But you think we can get through this? I can't take it when I see ourselves quarrelling, it makes me feel uncomfortable." I said,

"Of course we can! We are best friends since we are little, and nothing can separate our unity!" he smiled at me and I laughed.

"Now we should be heading back, shall we?" he asked with an English accent, I think he was influenced by the English men, especially Arthur, because they have colonized Hong Kong many years ago.

_~Normal POV~_

The teens have finished their classes and went home in the after noon. They are busy doing their assignments and they are getting ready for the competition. Everybody were online on a social networking site…

~Kuudere-Otaku~: Hello guyz! (^^)

*I-luvANIKI*: Yow! (òθó)

~Slushy-panda~ : Aiyah!(=o=)

-Paddle_for_weapon-: Hi! (≥◊≤)

FEMosa : Yoohoo… (^ω^)

*DIErectioner*: …(¬◊¬)

Little-Sampaguita: 3owz pH0wz hexX!

*I-luvANIKI*: What the heck is that Maria?! (O.o)

Little-Sampaguita: 1tz j3j3m0n 5tuph1d! (Its jejemon stupid!)

*I-luvANIKI*: jeje-what? (-_-)

Little-Sampaguita: Jejemon its our language in texting or chatting in our country sometimes, it is use for making the word short in a creative way! For example: 30w=Hello, w4t/wat-what and so on…

*I-Iuv ANIKI*: *nosebleed*

~Slushy-panda~ : By the way… Did Mr. Kazuma already send u da recipe-aru?

~Kuudere-Otaku~: No, not yet.

Azzy-the-baker: hey guys I'm here! sorry for I opened my account late because I was computing your grades guys…

FEMosa : OMG! I'm so nervous!

*DIErectioner*: Yeah right…

Azzy-the-baker: Here's the recipe! Link (A/n: assuming that this is the link! XD)

~Kuudere-Otaku~: Tnx! (^7^)

Azzy-the-baker: ur welcome! Gud luck guyz! (^3^) *Azzy-the-baker is now offline*

~Slushy-panda~: is that really our teacher-aru? He is just talking to us like we are at the same age! (+7+)

*DIErectioner*: hey, y r u keeping saying dat wrd huh?

~Slushy-panda~: da wat aru?

*DIErectioner*: THAT aru-ing of urs…

~Slushy-panda~: IDONT KNOW ARU! Y I ALWAYS SAY "ARU" ARU?! WAT IS AN "ARU"?!

~Kiku~ and 5 others: Wahaha!

~Slushy-panda~: srsly guys, don't laugh-aru! (TT^TT)

Little-Sampaguita: Until here on chatting, you're still saying that word! (^0^) ROTFL

-Paddle_for_weapon-: it's like you're not used to him XP

Little-Sampaguita: No, I'm not just used to when he's talking with us at a times like this!

Elephant_Heaven: haha! PanDORK!

~Slushy-panda~: WHAT DID U JUST SAID ARU?! :(

Elephant_Heaven: Nothing, I said I'm hot…

FUDGE_Mahal: say wha-? (O.o)

FEMosa : *vomits*

*DIErectioner* is now offline…

*I-luvANIKI*: BOOO! LAMO! (¬Д¬)

Elephant_Heaven: Shut up KORNY-ean!

*I-luvANIKI*: STFU…

~Kuuudere-Otaku~: Here we go again … (-3-)

-Paddle_for_weapon-: Stop it you guys!

*I-luvANIKI*: Hey, that's one of the cases of cyber bullying! We should stop it now bro…

Elephant_Heaven: Fine…

~Kuuudere-Otaku~: uhm anyways, could we just focus on the recipe?

FUDGE_Mahal: what is da recipe?

*I-luvANIKI*: Yeah, what is it?

Little-Sampaguita: You just repeated to what he said… (-.-)

*I-luvANIKI*: And so?

Little-Sampaguita: And so on and so forth? XD

~Kuudere_Otaku~: It's don't worry, its easy… I'rr send you also the link.

To FUDGE_Mahal and 6 others: link

FUDGE_Mahal: Okay thanks! (^^)

*I-luvANIKI*: Wow! It looks yummy! :P

~Slushy-panda~: everybody should start trying this recipe and review our recipes at home-aru. Bacause we will not let the others win aru!

*I-luvANIKI*: Yeah right! Let go squeeze their OPPAIS!

~Kuudere_Otaku~: WHAT THE HERR?! Stop being a _**hentai-baka! **_

*I-luvANIKI*: Ahaha! JK!

Elephant_Heaven: do the judges have already their drinks?

*I-luvANIKI*: Uhm yeah… we still do not havedrinks or beverages.

~Kuudere_Otaku~: Uhm, How 'bout some _**sake**_? Is that ok?

*I-luvANIKI*: Uhm, ok sounds fine…

Elephant_Heaven: Ok…

-Paddle_for_weapon-: As long as it's not strong enough to make them drunk!

*I-luvANIKI*: No! make them drunk! So we can get high scores! Ehehe! XD

~Kuudere~ and 6 others: …

*I-luvANIKI*: K… (kill joy…) (¬^¬)

FEMosa : ur joke are nonsense!

*I-luvANIKI*: Hey! Stop it!

_~They were still chatting online until its twelve midnight…~_

*I-luvANIKI*: Guy nyt guys!

FEMosa : Sleep tight! (≥θ≤) *yawn*

~Slushy-panda~:Gud nyt-aru!

-Paddle_for_weapon-: gud luck 4 the competition! xD

FUDGE_Mahal: TTFN!

Little-Sampaguita: 1n n t0k n kh0wz! (Inaan tok na ako!=I'm sleepy!)

Elephant_Heaven: Bye! (^3^)

~Kuudere_Otaku~: _**Oyasumi! **_

Pancakes-n'-syrups: Good night…

*I-luvANIKI* and 7 others: WHAT THE HELL MATTHEW?!

Well as I was saying, jejemons are people or words that we type daily on texting and on chatting. It is also a mixed word of j3j3= hehe (laugh) and "Mon" from Pokemon.

There are also meaning to each characters for example: a= , E=3, A=4, j=pronounced as 'h', 0=O,5=S,6=G, 1=I, 7=L (When you turn 7 upside down it becomes L.),8=B (Look-alike!)

Let's learn J3j3mon!

Hello! = 30wz or 3770w

Sorry! = 50rRhy!

Instragram: 1n5tr 6r m(easy) or IhNzt 6r hmz(for professionals)

Facebook= F c3800k or F31zh800k

0h my 60D! = Oh my God!

Remember, other people don't usually use this stuff because it can make your grammars and spellings WRONG!(Teachers and professors don't usually recommend this to youth especially the Department of Education in our country) So this is only a gimmick to some people but others consider this as corny or weird. Yeah… so… R3V13W! h3xX… (I'M NOT A JEJEMON… AND I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THE JEJEMONS.)


	16. The Magic Nine

I'm back with another chapter! Yey! \(O7O)/ hope you guys could understand when I'm making my chapters a little bit rush… actually I'm running out of ideas! So please, PLEASE! ¡POR FAVOR! Give me some ideas! (TT^TT) And please don't hesitate to PM me or comment here! Thanks!

Michelle-Seychelles

* * *

_~Tuesday… 9:00 am… European's section~_

"So the competition will be tomorrow isn't?" Arthur sighed. "Does anybody are getting ready?" he asked,

"Yeah, but the problem is we're not yet trying the recipe to cook it!" Eduard said,

"Don't worry, I've tried to cook the recipe already," Nicholas answered, "But you also have to participate guys, you can research the meal on the internet and try to do it in your homes! Its just very easy," he smiled,

"Wait, we have also RULES for the competition…" said Mrs. Goodman sternly.

"What is it?" Toris asked.

"Each team only needs 9 members to cook, so choose wisely among your classmates who will it be. Next, there's no need to bring your utensils because you have them already set on your table. Third, all the members should participate and the only allotted time for all teams is 2 hrs each." She explained.

"So, who will be our 9 members?" Bella said

"Of course we will choose our best cooks here in the class." Liz added.

"Volunteer anyone?" Nicholas asked,

"Me!" Arthur raised his hand,

"NOOO!"

"Stop it you Black sheep of Europe! Are you going to poisoned the judges you idiot?!" Francis shook him hardly.

"Shut your froggy mouth you Frenchie! You're just jealous to my scones that's all!" he fought back,

"JEALOUS?! Ha! What a feeler!" he flapped his hair in front of Arthur's face.

"'THE HELL?!"

"Would you guys stop it and listen to my awesome voice will 'ya?! We will not win if we continue to fight!" Gilbert warned them.

"Why don't you choose Nick?" Raivis asked,

"Okay, I will choose Francis," he said,

"Ha! In your face!" he points to Arthur who was just frowning at him.

"Next are the Italian brothers,"

"~Veh, _**Meraviglioso! **_You can count on me!" he said as he opens his eyes.

"Wow, I can only see your eyes opened once in a lifetime…" Roderich said.

"_**Si bastardo… mi fratello **_opens his fucking eyes for a change of if he wants too," Lovino crossed his arms.

"Toni, wanna join?" Nicholas asked,

"_**¡Si! **_I like cooking, when I was in Madrid…"

"Shut up, tomato bastard…" Lovino cuts him,

"Bella? Will you join the team?"

"Of course! I would also like to volunteer in making the dessert!" she said

"But isn't we are have Lukas for the dessert and Emil for the appetizers?" Natty asked.

"WHY DID YOU SAY IT NATTY?!" Toni yelled

"Oh yeah…" Bella said looking depressed.

"Don't worry, I will just teach you how to do it… I'll just say it to you by the day of competition" Lukas smiled.

"Thanks!" she smiled.

"_**Oy… **_can you think of another way saying the procedure to her _**mi… amigo…?**_" he gave his yandere smile.

"But I didn't say anything, I will just send the procedures to her later at F#cebo0k..." he said calmly.

"Emil, okay will let you join, because you're assigned for the appetizers, but you can also assist Bella if you also know the recipe…"

"But, I'm not sure if the one that I have thought was an appetizer," he said

"Then I will help you find one Emil," their teacher smiled as she give him a pat on the shoulder.

"What?! Is it okay for you to help us?" Matthias asked.

"Why not? We teachers also have the rights to help you guys, and we're glad to do that!" she smiled

"Why can't _**I **_be the only one to assist Bella?"

"Don't worry Toni; if Bella hurts herself in the competition, the spotlight is yours!" Feliks whispered to Antonio.

"Yeah right!" they smiled at each other,

"And next, Lizzie…"

"What?!" she yelp,

"What? You don't cook?" Gilbert teased.

"Of course I cook! But I don't let anybody to taste my cook because I'm afraid if it is taste bad!" she blushed in red.

"Okay… but do you want it?"

"F-fine…"

"And lastly… I'm the only one's left here." Nicholas said.

"I guess you're complete now… and Nick's suggestion is right, you could try your recipe at home so by when the competition arrives, you can have already your idea in cooking it. Don't worry, I will also help you of you need anything!" their teacher said.

"Okay Ma'm." They said in union.

"Then I can already dismiss you… Good luck!" she smiled.

"Thanks!"

* * *

~_At the Asian's Section… same time_~

"Aiyah! Tomorrow's the day! Did you see the recipe already-aru? " Yao asked.

"Yeah and the recipe is Remon (Lemon) bars…" Kiku said as he types on his T0sh1ba laptop

"But do we have enough time to cook it? Because the recipe says that it is 185 minutes!" Mei said panicking,

"Don't worry! The rules said…" Mr. Kazuma said but Im cuts him off

"What?! There are rules?!"

"Why? Of course! Every competition has rules! Have you seen a competition without rules, Im?" he said as the whole class started to laugh,

"What? Just asking!" he pouted,

"_**Hai!**_, I will tell you the rules, _**minna-san, **_the rules are: First, the team only needs 9 members per team. Second: each of the team has 2 hours to make their recipe, as the whole faculty has decided; we observed that the recipes from the world needs time to make it because we know that you children will do anything to win this game. So there's no need to worry Mei!" He smiled

"And lastly: we have already provided you the utensils so there's no need to bring your own," he finished his explanation as he was tossing his chalk up and down with his hand,

"But is it okay that you also help us and it is not that a part of cheating?" Jun asked worriedly

"Of course not! As a team, as a class, and as your teacher, I have also the rights to help you guys and to assist you on your work, and we also discussed that it is not also part of cheating by helping you think of a recipe," he chuckled. "By the way, what did you do after I had a chat with you guys?" he asked them sarcastically.

"Well, we also chat after that!" Mack said.

"Oh really? And you _**didn't **_do any preparations for the competition?" he was surprised.

"No! We chat ABOUT the competition either!" Lin said.

"Sadiq wasn't online last night hmn?" he looks at him

"No, because I was ALREADY practicing the recipe at home," he said fixing his mask

"Good job Sadiq!" he praised him

"What a boast!" Im pouts

"Hey, why don't you remove your mask?" Shalim asked

"Yeah right… are you hiding something behind there?" Im teased.

"What?! Of course not! It's just my style, that's a- HEY!" Im pulled his mask behind him and run around the classroom.

"WAHAHAHAHA! Come and get it masked-guy!" he pokes his tongue out.

"Hey you!"

"Nyeh,Nyeh! Blllth!" he pokes his tongue and he moves it as his saliva was sprinkles on them

"Yuck! Stop it Im!" Nahm said

"Wahaha-ulk!" he was stop when Sadiq gets him by his neck and pins him to the wall,

"BRING… IT…BACK…" he said I word by word that makes him creepier.

"I-*Cough* I'm sorry…" he said crackly while he was coughing heavily.

"Hey, you two stop it! We always have fights and we always quarrelling about things! Why on earth we can't have UNITY?!" Mei shouted as her voice echoed the whole room and the class was silent…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Okay… why don't I break this silence and tell you guys that you should choose your nine members now? And Mei is right; you should need unity to maintain the harmony in this class so that you can get to now each other better and UNITY can make you win this competition." Their teacher said.

"Sorry Sir," they all said in union.

"Its okay, for now, we need to choose who will be your representatives… Yao, as the class choose you to be their leader… choose the other members," he sighed

"Aiyah! Okay, I will choose Kiku,"

"_**Arigatou gusaimasu!**_" he said while using his laptop and reading hentai doujinshis at F kk#!

"Hey… what is that you're reading?" Maria whispered to his ears that make him shocked.

"Wha-?! Hey… Maria, uhm…"

"Hmn? Who's the hentai-baka now huh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Justdontsayanything!" he pulls her and whispered fast in her ear,

"Fine…"

"I will choose…" Yao said as he was thinking who he will choose.

"Pick me, pick me, pick me pick me pick me…. " Im was praying, hoping that he will be chosen

"How 'bout Lin?"

"Aww…" he clicked his fingers

"Okay!"

"Jun would you like to join-aru?" Yao asked

"Fine…" he said while looking at the window.

"Mei?"

"Yehey! I will make our team win!"

"As if…" Im frowned

"What did you just say?" she creep him out.

"Nothing… I said I'm so hot that I could kiss myself…"

"Hey! You have no originality!" Nahm yelled

"Eew! Yuck! That seriously would not gonna happen…"

"Hey… maybe Im is Jealous that he wants to join!" Shalim teased.

"Sa-say wha?!" Im was surprised because he had just been caught. "H-how did you know?"

"Look here pal, I can always read your actions, Like when your grinning and jiggling your legs, my sensors are telling me that you're gonna grab Kiku's breasts," he said while Im swallowed audibly.

"Uh… Yeah… you're right…"

"NO! Just no! Don't let the KORNY-ean to join the team!" Nahm protested

"Here we go again…" Lin sighed

"Uwaah! Aniki! Look! Nahm is bullying me!" Im started to grab his breasts again

"Stop it Im!" Kiku tried to push him off

"But Aniki, Nahm is very bad!"

"Okay… stop it you guys, Im, do really want to join?" Lin asked

"Ye-yes… CAN I CAN I CAN I?" I started to shake Lin hard.

"Hey! Don't do that to Lin-aru!" Yao pushes the two off.

"Hey, hey, hey! Yao, chill! No one would hurt your _precious Lin…_" Jun teased and he chuckled

"Yiiieee! Yao and Li-in sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mei and Maria sang

"H-hey! stop it-aru!" Yao was blushing in red

"First comes LOVE, and then comes MARRIAGE! Then comes a BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!" Im and

"Aiyah! Stop it!" Yao punches the table.

"Gu-u-u-i-i-i-l-l-l-t-t-t-y-y-y…" They all cooed.

"S-stop it! A-and Im, you're in-aru!" he said while still blushing in red.

"YYYEEEAAAHHH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" he shouted and hugged Yao tightly.

"Aiyah! S-Stop it-aru!"

"Why? What's wrong with Yao?" Lin asked innocently

"Se-e-e-c-c-r-r-r-e-e-e-t! NO CLUE!" Im and Mei said in union.

"What?!" Lin demanded

"Ju-Just don't mind them-aru…" he sighed

"C'mon tell me!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"Never-aru! Even if you ask my panda! I swear-aru!" he shouted showing his panda right on her face,

"Pandas don't talk you know!" she said,

"Just don't ask questions anymore-aru!" he said

"We'll talk about this later…" she said sternly as Yao gulped and Jun whistled.

"Okay let's continue-aru… Sadiq, because you have already tried to cook the recipe, I will let you join the team-aru,"

"Okay…" he sighed.

"How many still left-aru?"

"There are 3 more," Jun answered.

"Nahm?"

"Okay, sure!"

"What?!" Im was surprised.

"You heard him CORNY-ean…"

"Stop calling me that! And I'm not corny! "

"Shalim and Maria?"

"Yes sir!" they both said in union,

"And then it settles then," their teacher said, "Wish you good luck for the competition!" he smiled widely.

"Thank you, sir!"

"Then I will dismiss you already, Good luck!" he repeated and went away.

* * *

_~At the cafeteria… 10:00 am…~_

Our teens were eating altogether and getting their meals and snacks at the cafeteria some girls were separated from the boys, some were eating together at the same table and some boys were eating all together like the Bad Touch Trio…

"_**¡Ay Dios Mio! **_I can't believe that Lovino and Bella will be joining the team with me!" he said shaking Gilbert.

"Whoa… Chill, Bro! Do you have a crush between the two huh?" he pushed him off and teased him.

"Wha-? Uhm yeah…"

"Even Lovino?!" Francis yelped,

"Well, I consider as my best bud ever and like _**mi pequeño tomate…**_" he squealed,

"Homo…"

"What?! NO, Actually, I was planning that he will be my best man on our wedding day…" he said while dipping his churros into the chocolate syrup.

"Not Lars?" Gil sipped his soda

"Uhm, I don't know maybe he will be one of my groom's men…"

"What's with the groom's men, boys?" someone asked from nowhere,

"Mr. Kazuma!" Gilbert almost spews his soda…

"Good luck, bro…" Francis pats him on the back

"Aren't you boys too young to discuss about your 'future' wedding instead of thinking your strategies on the upcoming competition?" he asked them sarcastically.

"Haha! Toni started it!" Gilbert teased.

"Gilbert…" he flashes his teeth on him…

"Well Toni, who is this girl who will be escorted by his father through the altars in the future huh?" the teacher turned his seat in front of him and seated backwards, and sipped his coffee, then Antonio look at he girl with a blonde hair with a green ribbon chatting with the other girls.

"Oh… there she is…"

"And sir, she doesn't have a father, instead her brother will escort her through the aisle" Antonio sighed deeply

"Oh, I feel sorry for her. Well then, what recipe will you do?" he smiled.

"Secret!" Gilbert eats his potato fries at the same time.

"C'mon, I swear I will not tell to my students who were very hyper yesterday!" he looks at his Asian students, who were joking to each other,

"Oh…" Francis chuckled

"It's Sheppard's Pie, Sir… " Antonio said in a deep tone,

"Well I wish you good luck!" he smiled and went away.

"Thank you, sir!"

* * *

"Hey, girls!" Mei said walking towards the Europeans holding her tray with her classmates,

"Hallo Mei!" Elizabeta smiled

"What'sh upsh?" Amelia was munching her burger and slurping her soda at the same time.

"Amy, have some manners please…" Bella reminded her.

"Oh ," she swallowed, "Sorry, how's it going Mei?" she played with her hair

"Uhm, fine thanks, but we cannot handle the boys' noise over there…" she puts her tray on the table,

"Oh…" Natalia sighed

"Yeah, especially Im over there…" Lin said as the girls are watching Im laughing so hard.

"I don't know what's going on with that guy…" Mei sighs as she blows her hot noodles

"Sure he's pretty hyper huh?" Natalia said drinking her soda,

"VERY HYPER… he keeps on grabbing Kiku-san's breast and calling him 'Aniki'!" Mei's eyes twitched,

"Uhuh… is he a gay or something?" Bella bits her waffles,

"No, he just does them, actually, when we try to remove his funny curl, he becomes…" Maria stops eating her chips,

"What?"

"C'mere!" she said as she moves her fingers to tell them to move closer and she look side ways to make sure no one is eavesdropping,

"He becomes a gentleman and _seductive…_" she whispered,

"What?! Really?" Amy shouted and the students at the cafeteria look at her,

"Oh sorry guys, you hear nothing…" Amy apologized,

"What do you mean he's like _that?!_" Bella whispered like in a surprising tone

"I mean he's like _that _really! As in! Remember when you invite us Amy to your house for the party? Mei tried to pull his ridiculous curl on his head while he was sleeping, and he just woke up and pins him on the backseat of the van and he smirks at her and kisses her neck and we began to panicked!" the girls were listening closely Mei on the other hand, was blushes as Maria narrates the story,

"And Jun punches him and we tried to stop him and we did everything just to make him back to normal, we pinched him, slap, or even splash him with water! Thank God that it didn't last for long." Maria sighs as she finished her story,

"Just promise me that you will not tell to anyone! EVER!" she almost cried for what had happened,

"Wow… we're so sorry about that…" Eliza said as she stroke her hair,

"Speaking of boys…" Lin said,

"What is it Lin?" asked Michelle who was eating her fish crackers,

"I have to ask him about what happened in the classroom," she gets her trash and puts them on her tray.

"Why? What happened?" Lili asked but she went away. Lin went to the trash bin to throw her trash, puts back her tray, and went her noisy classmates behind.

"Yao…" she called

"Hey, hey! Look who's coming! " Im teased and gives Yao a nudge with his elbow on his shoulder.

"Shh! She's coming right here!" Mack warned them as he shook Yao fast.

"Aiyah! Don't be so obvious!" he said

"Yao, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked

"Sure, what is it about-aru?"

"Not here…" she pulled him, leading outside the cafeteria

"W-wait!"

"Whoa…" Kiku was jaw-dropped and Jun whistled in a long tone.

She keeps on pulling him until they stopped to a tree where nobody would disturb them,

"What are we going to talk about-aru?" he asked

"Why are the guys teasing you? Is this something going about me?"

"What?! No, actually…" he was trying to think of another way to tell her what he wants to say.

"Hrmn?" she raised an eyebrow,

"Uhm… JUST DON'T MIND THOSE PEOPLE-ARU!" he was doing tantrums in front of her,

"You know I hate liars Yao…" she said sternly that make him froze, "C'mon, I will not be mad…" she said cheerfully,

"Uhm, I… You… you know… aw shoot! How am I going to say this-aru?!" he punches the tree behind her leaving a mark on it.

"I-I…AIYAH! Ahahahaha! That's it! Aiyah! Ehehehe…" he laughs loudly, but pretending as Lin was getting irritated already and she punches him on the face

"JUST GO STRAIGHT TO THE POINT ALREADY!" she shouted

"Okay, okay! IHAVEFEELINGSFORYOU-ARU! Happy now?" he said in a speed way…

"What?! Can you speak a little slower?" she said,

"I… have…feelings…for…you…aru..." he said slowly and softly like he was instructing a 5-year-old girl,

"…"

"There you got it-aru! I-I have to go no-" he was stop when he was pinned by her on the tree…

"Is-is that true, Yao?" she asked crackly.

"Y-ye…" a pair of lips crash in to his and his blush was obvious by the sunlight shining on them.

"I have those feelings for you too…" she said,

"Oh…" he blushed, "W-well, let's go-aru! Maybe its time already!" he said then they are walking together in holding hands…

* * *

_~Back to the class...~_

"Uhm guys, can anyone tell me why the teacher is not here yet?" Arthur asked worriedly…

"Don't call her yet Artie! We're still having our individual work!" Amelia said stretching on her chair.

"No, and as your class president, it is my responsibility to look on you and to find our teacher who will handle us for today. And Amy," he walked through their door and pauses for a moment before going out,

"Yeah?"

"Can you please seat properly?" Arthur said and he went away…

~_After 3 minutes…_~

"Geez… I wonder what Lin and Yao had talked about" Eliza sighed as she was resting her chin in her hand.

"Why? What is it all about?" Gilbert asked,

"Oh, nothing,"

"Oh c'mon you know I hate kill-joyed people!" he wraps his arms around his neck.

"I said it's nothing…" she said a little annoyed…

"Please…" he smelled the sweet fragrance of her neck…

"I SAID IT'S NOTHING! AND STOP THAT!" she smacked him with her encyclopedia…

"OW! Thank God it was not a frying pan…" he said while massaging his aching head,

"What's up with you two?" Bella asked the two sternly,

"It's Gil's fault!" Eliza turns away and starts reading her encyclopedia…

"Why me?! I'm just asking Liz!" he protested.

"Okay, okay I get it now… you two are doing your LQ…" Bella smirked.

"What's 'LQ?' " they both asked,

"LOVERS QUARREL!" she laughed

"H-hey!"

"Oh, you're so not going to deny it!" Bella said as she was sitting back on her seat.

"What's going on Bella?" Antonio asked as he was going towards her putting his hands on her desk.

"It's the two lovebirds again…" she said and looked at the two,

"What?"

"It's fun to see them having their LQ." She sighed

"What is it all about?"

"Look Toni, I don't want to break our friendship by listening to their conversation," she said sternly. "Annd can you leave me for a sec, I'm not that feeling well…" she shooed him off from her place

_I'm just asking! What's wrong with her anyways? _He thought "Ahaha!" he laughs and pauses for a moment… _**Rapido Antonio, think! **_He thought and thinks of an idea to tame her.

"By the way _**cariño, **_wanna make some churros _**again**_ this weekend, _**hmn?**_" that voice sent chills to her spine as he whispered into her ears in a low, tempting tone.

"_**Free taste?**_" she licked her lips.

"_**Si…**_if that's what you want…" he smirked.

"Hey Natty," Toris greeted.

"What?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" he asked sheepishly.

"Can we not watch horror, or gore movies next time if we had our date?" he said.

"Why can't we?" she pouted.

"Because I can't take some scenes on the movie and…"

"Look, of you don't want to watch, then stay outside and wait for me at the cinema." She said in a low voice.

"A-are you angry at me?" he asked.

"I'm not angry at you, _**just annoyed**_" she rests her head on her desk.

"Okay, fine… I guess I should leave you at your personal space, ehehe…" he laughs weakly,

"Uhm, hey Gil," Antonio gave a pat on the back to Gilbert,

"Hey,"

"Any changes did you noticed on the girls today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've noticed that Liz was kinda irritated to me," GIlbert sighs and tilted his position on his chair upwards and put his book on his face.

"Uhm, I think it is only Amy who is on her mood now," Toris said, looking at Amelia. "I think girls were acting like they are irritated or hot-headed when they have their 'first day of red days…'" he said.

"Whoa… how did you all know this stuff?" Gilbert returned to his position.

"Well, I have experienced many times from my mother when she was arguing with my father," he sighed.

"Oh…" Antonio said.

"Guys, please be quiet because our teacher is here." Arthur called as their teacher came inside…

"I'm really sorry class for being late…" Mr. Julius said. "The faculty were also preparing for the competition and-"

"What?! You're also joining for the competition?!" Matthias was shocked.

"Heavens no! We are just talking about the criteria for judging and the mechanics, that's all. There's no need to panic because, if we join this contest, we will be surely loose because you are guys were better than us…" he smiled as he walks through the board.

"Aww…" they all cooed.

"I'm so flattered, Sir," Amy joked as she pretends to wipe a tear on her eyes and sniffs.

"But you know your each Home Economics teachers on every section who are also good in cooking!" he said. "Okay, so much for that, let's have our lesson, kindly bring out your World History book and turn your page at the lesson entitled: The First Civilization on Earth." He said and continued their discussion…

* * *

~_Meanwhile, at the Asian's corner…_~

They were having their Math lesson with Mr. Toru Kumon…

"How to get the x in the equation 3x+7x=450? First…"

"Hey, Yao! Where have you been lately?" Mack asked him

"Aiyah! We just talked about something-aru…" he said.

"Oh really…" Im asked sarcastically as he turns on Lin and asked, "What did you two do lately?"

"We just talk about something," she said not facing him,

"And… what is it all about?" Mei asked.

"Would you stop asking-aru?!" Yao yelled.

"What's the commotion all about back there?" their teacher asked.

"Uhm nothing sir," Im said calmly

"Then please may I have your attention please," he asked.

"We're sorry sir," Lin apologized. They continued their discussion until its 4:00 in the afternoon, tomorrow's the day so everybody were very busy that night doing their jobs, researching some desserts and appetizers.

* * *

_~Bella's POV~_

I went home, ate my dinner with my siblings and went upstairs to open my account to a social networking site and I saw that Lukas was online and chatted me:

^Troll's_Buddy^: Hey…

~WaffleKitty~: Hi! (^ω^)

^Troll's_Buddy^: This will b our dessert 4 tmrw: link

~WaffleKitty~:Okay, tnx! (Oω^) Uhm… I'm sorry about what happened lately between Toni and you,

^Troll's_Buddy^: Nah… It's Okay, I understand the feeling between you guys… (¬ω¬)

~WaffleKitty~: Okay, Tnx! Uhm, Gud nyt! (^7^)

^Troll's_Buddy^: Gud nyt, and Gud luck 2! (≥7≤)

~WaffleKitty~: ahaha! Tnx! (≥ω≤)

_We've got a b-i-i-i-i-g day ahead of us… _I thought, yawned and stretched and went to bed to have my good-night sleep…

* * *

_~Emil's POV~_

My brother and I went home, finished our dinner, and went upstairs and he was chatting with Bella to send her the link of the recipe that she will make,

"Hey Lukas,"

"When will you learn to call me your big brother?" he asked

"Just cut it off Lukas! May I use the laptop to get online because Mrs. Goodman said that she will send me the link of our appetizer…?" I said and push him off lightly.

"Okay, just don't forget to turn it off because," he yawned, "I'm going to sleep with Mr. Troll." He said as he climbs up with our double-decker bed.

"Seesh…" I rolled my eyes behind and logged in to my account and I saw that she has sent me a message:

_Here's the recipe Emil! _Link _Gud Luck for tomorrow! /(OДO)/ _she said and I reply back:

_Thank you Mrs. Goodman! I will appreciate it!/ (^3^)/ _I sent the message and turn of my computer. I changed my clothes into pajamas went went to sleep...

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews! If you have any suggestions and comments, just don't hesitate to PM me or to review! (^J^) kolkolkolkolkolkol…


	17. Cooking Time!

Hi guys I'm BAAAACCCCKKK! (O7O) back with a new chaptah! Sorry, if I hadn't upload so quickly. You see, we have a typhoon here in my country and we have no classes BOO YAAH! / (OДO)/ No, let's go to the serious part, we have floods anywhere and it is already at red alert so please, I need your prayers to this typhoon ends… Thank you very much for my reviewer: Fred and George Wesley anyways… Enjoy reading! (^ω^)

The African Countries! \(O7O)/

Michelle-Seychelles

Cameron-Cameroon

Cyron-Cyprus

Chad-Chad! XD

~_Wednesday, 8:30 am…_~

"Okay guys! Today is the big day, so let's give our best!" Arthur shouted on the platform in their classroom.

"Yeah! Let's kick some butts!" Amelia said with her Indian war paint on her face.

"Amy, we will not have any war to fight with, we're there to WIN the competition" Vash reminds her.

"Let's wave the awesome flag of the European section!" Gilbert shouted.

"Veh~ I made some white flags just in case we'll surrender!" Feliciano waves his flag.

"Stop bringing your stupid flags because we will not join the contest to surrender _**bastardo!**_" Lovino whacks him.

"Yeah! That's _**mi tomate amigo!**_" Antonio messes Lovino's hair.

"Uh, _**cazzo! **_Let go! Why don't you just make out with Bella anyway and make me your god-father at the baptism!" Lovino pushes him off.

"Lovi!" Bella said blushing in red,

"_**¿Por qué? ¡Eso es mi querida!**_ __Let's have a deal, if we loose this competition, then I'm gonna…"he whispered things in her ear, "_**¿Entiendes? ¿Hmn?**_"

"Wha-? Why? It is not my fault if we gonna loose!" she protested,

"That's why you have to do your best…" he chuckled,

"Okay, let's go back to our seats now," Mr. Julius said

"And if we win?" her voice was challenging, as she stops him by the hand

"Then I guess you'll have your reward…" he said and went to his seat.

"What is it?" But he doesn't reply,

"Nice talking…" she huffed.

"May I have your attention please?" Their teacher catches their attention by hitting the board with his ruler then they were all quiet.

"The competition starts at exactly 9:00 am, and as on my watch, its 8:35. Let us just hope and pray that we will win this competition… I'm giving you all my support and my best wishes to you guys!" he smiled, "Remember, this is just a contest, NO HARD FEELNGS!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you, sir!"

_~At the Asian's section…8:30 am…~_

"Aiyah! Today's the day! Let's show to the other sections who's the winner-aru! Wahahah!" Yao laughed like a mad scientist,

"Hey, we're not suppose to be boastful and start a fight with each other!" Lin smacks him with her paddle.

"Aiyah! That hurts-aru!" he said while rubbing his head.

"Well you better do your best KORNY-ean…" Jun teased, as he was listening to his headset.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me that! AND I'M NOT CORNY!" Im started to fume with anger

"Why? Aren't you?" he raises one of his thick eyebrows

"ARRGH! WHY YOU-!" he pulled his sleeves upward and rushed to him and removed Jun's red Headsets.

"Hey!" he stood up on his own seat and pushed him back,

"What's the matter, _**gay? **_Still listening to your beloved One Direction huh?" he cooed,

"You KORNY-ean!" he almost punch him when Mei smacks them with her black, high-heeled shoes together.

"Just when will you learn huh?!" she scolded them like a mother.

"Still fighting at this time?! THE TIME OF COMPETITION! Just imagine what will happen if the contest starts and we are doing nothing but fighting with each other, we'll be sure lost the contest!" she shouted

"Yeah right…" Im sighed

"That's not what I want to hear from you Im," she said angrily,

"Alright, I'm sorry… JUN…" he looks at him while Im saw Mack at the back of Jun smiling at him, telling him to smile. "I'm sorry, Jun!" he smiled widely.

"I'm sorry too Im," Jun said in a deep voice,

"GROUP HUG!" Their teacher, Mr. Kazuma said as everybody do the group hug,

"Ow! Watch it!"

"Hey! Be careful, my curl!"

"Wait! My berry! (Belly)"

"Hey guys…" Shalim said in the middle of the hug.

"What?"

"Did somebody just _fart?!_" he asked

"What the hell Shalim?! You're breaking the atmosphere!" Nahm complained as he broke from the hug.

"Okay, The competition starts at 9:00 am, and it's 8:35 already, I'm wishing you all the best luck and do your best! Remember, don't take the contest seriously! Let us be friends with each other if we loose!"

"But we're not gonna roose (loose)!" Kiku made a fist.

"That's my boy!"

"ANNOUNCEMENT! To all representatives of each section please proceed to the backstage of the stadium, again, to all representatives of each section please proceed to the backstage of the stadium, thank you," the announcer said,

"Well, better get going!" he said as their representatives went to the backstage and they met the other sections.

"Hello Michelle!" Mei greets her with a smile,

"Hi Mei!"

"Yo Mitch!" Eliza walk towards her

"Hello Lizzie!" she smiled,

"Oh my gosh this is it!" Bella squealed,

"Yeah, I'm a little bit nervous because we barely cook Lamb or Sheep in our section, the African's Section, because you know, in our place we don't cook that much," Michelle said.

"Don't worry! It's going to be alright!" Eliza calms her by rubbing her back.

"Yeah, who will be your leaders by the way?" Mei asked,

"Oh, it's me and Cameron," she replied.

"Oh…"

"How 'bout you?" she asked

"Well, Its Yao and Kiku,"

"Our team has Nick and Francis," Eliza answered,

"Well good luck on you guys!" Michelle hugged them all,

"Aww… that's so sweet thank you," Bella said as they hug her back.

"Yow Feli, Lovi!" Im called, and runs towards them,

"~Veh… _**Ciao **_Im!" he waved at him,

"Pfft… The Hyper Boys…" Lovi crossed his arms,

"Hey look Toni!" Gilbert points at the ahoge-trio

"Oh, Looks like the guys who have curls on their hair met huh?" he said,

"Not that! THAT!" he positioned Antonio's head to the Italian Brothers that their curls formed into heart shape.

"_**Q-QUÉ LINDO-O-O! **_ CU-U-UTE! SO CU-U-U-TE! I've got to take a picture of that and post it to inst#gr%m!" Antonio squealed like a fan boy,

"Uh… What's wrong with him?" Kiku asked pointing at Antonio taking a picture at the brothers.

"You know… Toni takes a picture of those two with their curls forming a heart shape…" Francis looks at Antonio.

"Oh… Why is it so?" he asked,

"Because Toni treats them like little brothers or sometimes as children," Gilbert explained.

"Aiyah! _**Ni-hao**_-aru!" Yao greets them,

"Hello Yao!" Gilbert said.

"So, how's it going-aru?"

"Well we're doing fine…" Francis said.

"I wonder what will happen if those curls we being removed…" Gilbert said,

"_**Kowaii!**_" Kiku stuttered

"Why? Is it bad?"

"_**H-hai! **_We experienced that purring(pulling) one's curl is bad because their mood or personality will change!" He panicked,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy Bro, just asking," Gilbert calms him down.

"2 more minutes before the competition starts, so please line up!" The staff called,

"_**¡Buena suerte mis amigos!**_" Antonio smiled,

"_**Arigatou gusaimasu Toni-san!**_" Kiku bowed

"Good luck, Kiku…" Mei kissed him on the cheek,

"Uhm, thanks…" he blushed away,

"Oh my gosh this is it!" Bella squealed,

"Good luck guys!" Michelle waved as she moves towards her teammates.

"Geez! Only one minute left!" Toris checked his watch and sat on the bleachers at the stadium. _Good luck guys… _he thought,

The audiences arrived and had taken their seats on their bleachers, some of them were huge fans to some members and they made cheering props such as tarpaulin, or LED lights or something to make noise…

"I can smell the victory!" Matthias sniffed the air as he gets his soda and take a sip some of it

"Hah! Maybe you just smelled the fragrance of my body!" Cyron said,

"What the hell?!" he spewed his soda in from of him

"Hey! I was joking!"

"Well you're not joking… you're _lying…_" he raised an eyebrow.

"What a kill joy…" he pouted

"Hey, who do you think will win Mr. Julius?" Mr. Germano asked fixing his glasses,

"Uhm, I don't know who will, but if you ask me, I think _my _students would win this contest!" he smiled.

"Well, I think that my students would also give their best!" Mr. Kazuma said,

"Hey, what about my students?!" Ms. Marilyn said; a Home Economics teacher from African's Section.

"Excuse me, but didn't you say that we should have no hard feeling to each other, Mr. Julius?" Lili asked innocently.

"Oh, sorry,"

"OKAY! Good morning everyone and welcome to the Nutrition Month Cooking Contest 2013! I'm your host Edward Von Bock, from the European's section, and this is my partner, Chad, from the African's section," he said greeting them and the audiences clapped their hands and some of them yelled.

"That's right Ed! And now we would like to acknowledge this event to the faculty and staff who organizes this event and also to each section's coaches who truly inspire them with their abilities, to our principal, Mr. Germano, " Mr. Germano stands up from his seat, smiled and waves his hand.

"Let us also don't forget our judges!" Chad said as the 5 judges of the 5 sections stood up,

"A-a-and now… The show is about to begin! Let's meet the representatives of each section!" Edward announced, "THE EUROPEANS! We have Nick and Francis as their leaders, and the other members are Gilbert, Elizabeta, Feliciano, Lovino, Lukas, Antonio, and Bella…" Everyone cheered as the contestants entered the stadium one by one…

"I'M AWESOME! SHOUT THAT I'M AWESOME TO THE WHOLE WORLD! BWAHAHAH-OOW!" Gilbert shouted as Eliza smack him from behind…

"_**Ciao, signoras…**_" Feliciano winked and smiled at them.

"WAAAH!"

"_**Ti amo Feli!**_" the ladies began to squealed.

"Next to bring this stadium down… THE ASIANS!" Chad presents them,

"Oh yeah!" Im excitedly waved his hands in front of the audience, "Hey, ladies…" he smirked,

"KYAAH!"

"_**Saranghe Im!**_"

"Lame…" Lovino cursed as he was observing him to catch girls… The host continued to announce who are the representatives for each team until they are finished,

"Now everyone's here, the contest was about to begin, but before that, let us know the rules…" Edward said as the rules popped out on the large screen from their stadium…

"Okay, the rules in this event are: Each team has to think a recipe or a meal to cook for our today's event… THE LAMB," Chad reads the rules,

"Say it again and I'll kill you," Nicholas whispered,

"Next, the ingredients that you have bought were here on the long table, everybody should get them within 2 minutes and after that, NOBODY'S ALLOWED TO GO BACK TO THE TABLE! And each team has given 2 hours to make their recipe, even if it's long to cook, we will have also our break time while your meals cooks. Then we will end this event at 11:00 am, and what is important… NO CHEATING OR ANYTHING THAT WILL MAKE THIS EVENT BAD… OR ELSE YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED. That's all and good luck to you guys!" Edward said…

"Good luck guys…" Im smiled at them,

"No, hard feelings!" Cameron replied,

"And the contest starts at 3… 2… 1…" when the buzzer was heard, the team rushed to the table to get their ingredients, and then they also began to arrange their cooking spot and wore their aprons and start cooking. Their table/kitchen has four stoves so that they can cook their appetizers, main courses, and their desserts (if needed), and their stoves were highly designed for every meal they would make.

"Look Eddy, every member is doing his/her best!" Chad said as the audience was cheering for their teams,

"Yeah, I think they are! I can't wait what will be the results of their recipes! I can smell the aroma from here!" Edward sniffed the aroma in the air.

"I'll show that black sheep of Europe who will raise the flag of our section here…" Francis said as he was looking at Arthur who is staring at him also.

"Toni, Feli, and Lovino, can you please diced the tomatoes?" Nick asked as he was chopping the lamb, and his hands were shaking…

"Oh, c'mon dude, you're such a slow poke and not awesome when cutting those lamb, Nick" Gilbert teased him, and laughing so hard,

"Stop it you!" Nick protested,

"Hey, Bella," Emil asked as he was chopping some vegetables.

"Uhm, yeah, I understand the recipe that your brother sent me last night so… ehehe," she laughs a bit as she heard Antonio was grinding and mincing the tomatoes at the chopping board roughly and loudly.

"_**Oi, bastardo! **_How could you do that with the tomatoes?!" Lovino shrieked as he was watching him brutally mincing the tomatoes and not having any eye contact to her,

"And he even sent me a cute emoticons and GIFS at the chat box!" she squealed.

"_**¡Estoy harto!**_" he said as he stabbed the kitchen knife it the chopping board hardly,

"Geez calm down _**mon ami, **_you can't be angry to your _**féminin**_ like that…" Francis said as he gives him a pat on the back,

"No, I'm just a bit jealous, that's all…"he sighed as he pulled the knife from the chopping board, and placed the minced tomatoes at the bowl and continued his work

"Well, you don't have to be jealous all the times, you might ended up your relationship if you always doubtful to her. She might think that you don't trust her. You should also share your love to others equally and we should not suspect them," as he finished his quote while he was not paying attention with his cooking…

"_**Cazzo! **_Francis your meat is burning!" Lovino shouted at him,

"_**Mon Dieu! **_Pardon me Lovi!" he cried as he rushed to his cooking already…

"Aiyah! Don't let the fire be too hot-aru!" Yao put the fire into the medium mode,

"Hey Yao, I'll brow this lamb shanks with paper towels now…" Shalim gets a tissue from ht cupboard, patted the shanks and seasoned with salt and pepper…

"Okay-aru!" he said,

"Mei, Kiku, is the flour for the dessert okay?" Jun asked them,

"Yeah, we're okay, Kiku was just a fast beater…" She watched him beating the eggs with chopsticks as she was zesting and juicing the lemons.

"Psst Jun…" Im called while as he was making the sauce while putting the onions, carrots, celery, tomato paste, the garlix, thyme, rosemary and the salt in the Dutch-oven,

"What?" he asked as he stirs them in broth and wine, scraping up any brown bits from the pot.

"When I'm hearing the word LEMON, it reminds me of something…" he smirked,

"What?" as he brings it to a simmer, cover it and cooked it in the oven and looks at him, "We have to wait for 1 ½ hour," he said as he set the timer,

"What?! That's too long! Anyway, as I was saying when I heard the word LEMON, what comes in to my mind is the smut stories and doujins that I'm reading at the internet…" he whispered…

"'The hell Im?! You're reading those kind of stuff? Just do your work man," but Im wasn't there anymore, he was poking at the remaining lamb shanks from behind…

"Jun, can you please help me here in our appetizer…" Lin asked,

"Okay, I'm just annoyed to Im, who was poking with the meat over there," he points at him,

"Ahahaha! The meat is so soft! Just like Aniki's breasts!" he laughs,

"Hey Im! Don't play with the meat, you idiot!" Nahm smacked him by the back. "I told you not to join him on the team Yao!" he yelled.

"Ai-Aiyah… just do your work –aru…" he sighed.

"Cameron, did you mince the fish already, so that we could stuff 'em inside the meat?" Michelle asked,

"Yeah, but we have to season the meat first before stuffing them in," he said while doing his job.

"Okay," she replied as they continued to do their work…

"Hey Artie!" Amy called…

"Hmn?"

"Do you think that we will win?" she asked as she took a sip loudly from her soda and munches her double-patty burger, "Want some?" she offered,

"Sorry but I prefer my scones," he said as he takes them from a plastic bag, "Well if the French frog wasn't there, maybe we will." He said as he takes a bite of his scones, "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL?!" Arthur rushed through the trash bin to throw up.

"Told 'ya," she chomped her burger and burped. "What the-?" Natalia twitches her nose.

"Sorry Natty," she giggles.

"Hey Diq(Dick)-head…" Heracles greeted Sadiq inaudibly, while a stray cat mewls on his lap,

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DICK HEAD JERK?!" he spat on his face,

"Just who do you think am I talking to? A ghost?" he asked,

"Why you-!" Sadiq pulled his sleeves upward,

"Hey… I was joking…,"

"Hmn…"

"I'm hungry by now…" Heracles sighed and patted the cat.

*Sniff* *Sniff*

"Hey Gil, Are you alright? Are you crying?" Eliza asked while she was browning the lamb in the Dutch oven.

"What? *sniff* but I was chopping the onions…" he said as he was wiping his tears,

"Ahaha!" she laughs as she was leaving aside the carrots, salt, and the other onions that Gilbert has chopped while waiting.

"~Veh… _**fratello, **_I will put the tomato paste right now so you can put the garlics!" Feliciano said walking towards the pot while humming.

"Hey! Just lemme do that thing, you go put those garlic inside," Lovino pushes him aside,

"Look! It looks like the dessert was almost cooked!" Bella checked their chocolate mousse,

"_**¡Bien! **_Just bring 'em out if they're okay," he said while the filling cooks.

"Guys, we will have to wait for 25-30 minutes to make it cook, others, check the appetizer while the rest while waiting you may have your time to rest,"

"_**Danke Gott!**_" Gilbert stretched his arms and his companions, Emil, Francis and Lovino. The others were working, and if one member was tired, they will ask for substitute.

"Hey, Lovino," Emil said,

"What is it?"

"What is your feeling having a little brother? " Emil asked,

"Why do you asked?" he said munching the excess tomato from them,

"Nothing, I just want to know the feeling of feeling being the big bro,"

"Well… it's a long story, between us brothers, Feliciano was this that is always being admired, loved and being cared, unlike me, uhm…" he pauses for a moment and looks at his brother doing his job,

"Oh… I'm sorry, but do you still like him as your brother?" he asked,

"Yeah, I don't just like him, but I also _love _him, I just don't show him off because, I still hide my jealousy in me." He took another bit of tomato, "How 'bout you as a little brother, how do you feel?"

"Actually, I'm getting pissed when people force me to call Lukas my big brother; just he gets a blood examination form the hospital and the results that we're blood related, I'm gonna call him my big brother!" he frowned, "And I really find that so childish and gross during those times…"

"What about now?" he asked,

"Well, I'm use to it, but still, I'm a little disgusted calling him my big bro, because I'm used to that we are just friends and not blood-related, yeah I know, that we treated ourselves as brothers that time, but when the results were finished, I was totally in shocked somehow, but I'm glad that he became my brother,"

"AIyah! The shanks were already cooked!" Yao said as he removes the pot from the oven and rest in the sauce, "Now I will wait for 15 minutes," he checked his watch,

"While waiting, let's have their breaktime while we, Jun, Kiku, Mei and Yao watch after the meal okay?" Lin said as she was checking their Marinated Black and Green Olives for their appetizers and their Lemon Bars. "This will only take for a short time," she smiled.

"Okay!" Im removes his apron and brings his Jjampong and eats heavily, "Whoa, are you that hungry?" Shalim asked,

"What? Thish is show delishoius!" he said, slurping his noodles.

_~After some time…~_

"COOKS! ONLY 20 MINUTES LEFT!"

"Guys, make it quick!" Nicholas said,

"_**Kuso, haiyaku minna-san! **_" Kiku was in a panic mode… and all the teams were doing the cooling of their meals, plating and others…

"Guys, I can't believe on my eyes that every team has a luxurious meal that they made!" Edward said fixing his eyeglasses upward.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see who will be the winner!" Chad said,

"Wait, you have a drool under your mouth Chad," Edward points on his drool,

"Oh, sorry,"

Well that's it for now guys! \(^7^)/ What a cliff hanging story isn't? (¬3¬)" then why don't you give me your ideas?! By the way, the recipes I've search is from my Nintendo DS, the America's Test Kitchen game slot, and there's a lot a recipes form there! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THOSE RECIPES.


End file.
